Decisiones
by Georgi G
Summary: Una vida hermosa, llena de promesas de amor y una bella familia era lo que tenia Blaine, pero en un segundo y por una mala decisión, todo cambio. Secuela de Coleccionista.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Nunca es buena la soledad, y más si está acompañada por una botella de Whisky.

En su mente solo había una imagen, el momento en que todo su mundo dio un giro, y de estar en su auto con las personas más importantes de su vida, paso a estar solo. Completamente solo.

Hacía diez años que estaban juntos, una pequeña boda sello su amor, para darle paso a una vida juntos con momentos felices y algunos no tanto. Cuando Blaine ascendió en su trabajo, ocupo el lugar de su jefe Nigel Chapman, y las cosas habían cambiado, las responsabilidades cambiaron, Kurt era uno de los mejores diseñadores de la ciudad, tenía su propio taller, y un gran futuro.

Les tomo algunos años ampliar su familia, Megan llego siendo una pequeña bebé, una hermosa niña de piel blanca, ojos negros y risos castaños . Todo era felicidad, varios años de felicidad, hasta que algo cambio, Blaine estaba muy compenetrado en su trabajo, y eso lo llevo a tener varias crisis matrimoniales, Kurt tenía varias propuestas de trabajos muy importantes y no podía acceder debido al trabajo tan demandante de su esposo.

En algún momento algo cambio en él, se obsesiono con su trabajo, con un caso muy pelicular, un psicópata que había asesinado a varias personas estaba suelto por Washington, él estuvo seis meses siguiendo el caso y no podía encontrar al asesino, hasta que apareció frente a sus ojos.

Megan quería ir al zoológico, ya tenía seis años, Kurt se había tomado el día, ya que Blaine decidió no ir a trabajar y pasar más tiempo con ellos, volvían a su hogar cuando un embotellamiento los dejo varados en plena ciudad, Blaine oía a su niña en el asiento trasero comentando algo a Kurt, pero en un segundo sus sentidos se concentraron en ese hombre que estaba caminando a un par de metros, era él, el psicópata que estaban buscando desde hace meses, dio marcha atrás el auto intentando salir del embotellamiento solo para chocar con otro auto, acelero observando a ese hombre, ambos se miraron y fue como un desafío interno planteado en sus miradas, acelero mas intentando sacar el auto pero volvió a chocar hasta que oyó el llanto de Meg y los gritos de Kurt.

Todo tomo otro color, Kurt le gritaba algo pero él no oía nada, estaba aturdido, Meg lloraba mucho, Kurt la tomo en sus brazos y salió del auto dejando la puerta abierta. Cuando quiso salir detrás de ellos, los dueños de los autos que él dañó no lo dejaron avanzar, le llevo casi una hora salir de ahí, llego a su hogar pero no había nadie, Kurt se había ido con su hija, se había llevado algunas cosas nada mas, lo llamo varias veces para saber si Meg estaba bien, o si estaba herida, pero Kurt solo atendió una vez y sus palabras fueron dagas.

*-Estoy harto!, no pensaste que estábamos ahí contigo!, que Megan estaba allí!, nos pusiste en riesgo porque?!, por nada!. No voy a volver, ni Meg tampoco.-*

Solo esas palabras y la casa vacía, eso fue todo.

Habían pasado ocho meses, Kurt le pidió el divorcio pero cuando tenían que presentarse, pidió otra fecha ya que tenía que viajar y no podía asistir.

Él veía a Meg los fines de semana, al menos una vez al mes viajaba a New York donde vivía Kurt con su hija, se quedaba en un hotel a dormir, no se cruzaban mucho con él, trabajaba con su socio en su nuevo taller, tenía una marca propia y mucho trabajo, Meg se había habituado muy bien a la gran ciudad y a su nueva escuela, parecía muy feliz, la llamaba todos los días antes que fuera a la escuela y a la noche antes que la pequeña se fuera a dormir, a veces hablaba con Kurt, solo lo necesario, tres meses estuvo sin hablarle, Burt era el intermediario los primeros meses pero ahora podían cruzar unas pocas palabras.

Unas pocas palabras, era todo lo que tenia de él, después de haber formado una familia, de haber compartido tantos momentos, pero era mejor que nada. Los papeles del divorcio estaban firmados en el cajón de su mueble, no podía culparlo por nada, Kurt solo había protegido a su hija, algo que él no hizo, los expuso a ambos, no cuido de ellos, y era obvio que Kurt se alejaría.

Dejo la botella vacía de Whisky sobre el suelo, su trabajo ya no era importante, sin ellos ya nada importaba.

No había hablado con su hija aún, así que tomo el teléfono y marco el número.

-Hola?.- preguntó dudoso Kurt.

Blaine hizo silencio, su garganta se cerró al oír la voz de Kurt, cerró sus ojos con fuerza cuando se humedecieron.

-Hola.- repitió Kurt.

-Hola...hola soy Blaine.-

-...hola.- dijo titubeante Kurt.

-Quería hablar con Meg, como esta ella?.- pregunto Blaine con la voz temblorosa.

-Está bien, está dormida, son las doce de la noche Blaine.- Kurt miro hacia un costado de su cama, Meg estaba profundamente dormida.

-Oh!, lo siento, no me di cuenta, lo lamento...llamare mañana temprano, antes que vaya al colegio.- dijo Blaine apenado, no se había dado cuenta de la hora que era.

-Blaine?...esta ...esta todo bien?.- pregunto dudoso Kurt.

-Sí,...mañana llamare a Meg está bien?.-

-Está bien.- dijo Kurt y término la llamada.

Blaine tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, el alcohol no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, otra vez les fallo.

Kurt observo a su niña, paso su mano sobre sus cabellos, un mensaje nuevo llego a su computadora portátil.

*-Quieres ir al cine mañana?.- Derek.

Kurt vio el mensaje y cerro la computadora, volvió a mirar a su hija y otra vez la pena inundo su pecho.

...

-Hola, papi?- preguntó Meg atendiendo el teléfono antes que lo hiciera Kurt.

-Hola hermosa!, como estas bebé?.- pregunto Blaine con una sonrisa triste.

-Bien papi, papá me dijo que llamaste anoche pero estaba durmiendo.- dijo Meg.

-Sí, lo siento, no volverá a suceder, estudiaste para tu examen de matemáticas?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si...mucho, mucho. Papá me ayuda al igual que Mariel.-

-Ok, entonces te ira muy bien.- dijo Blaine, sabía que Mariel era la señora que cuidaba a Megan, Kurt se había ocupado de buscar a la mejor persona.

-Sí, mañana papá tendrá ese desfile tan importante con Derek...quiere que vaya con él pero no quiero, no soporto a Derek, esta todo el tiempo hablando y cree que puede comprarme con regalos.- dijo Meg molesta.

Blaine sabia por su hija que el socio de Kurt lo invitaba a salir a menudo, pero siempre decía que no, era más que obvio que esto sucedería, Kurt era un hombre hermoso, y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que alguien más notara eso.

-Meg no digas esas cosas, no está bien hablar así de alguien.- dijo Blaine con un nudo en su estomago.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada, es el socio de tu padre...- Blaine no pudo decir mas ya que las palabras ardían en su boca.

-Está bien...papi, vendrás a mi cumpleaños?.- preguntó la niña con cierto temor.

-Sí, claro amor, estaré allí un día antes y te llevare el regalo más grande.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-No quiero regalo, quiero que estés aquí nada mas.- dijo Meg en un tono triste.

-Voy a estar ahí amor, te lo juro...- Blaine se limpio una lágrima que corrió sin permiso por su mejilla. -ya tienes que ir al colegio no?, se te hará tarde, esta noche te llamare por teléfono antes de dormir ok?.-

-Sí, te quiero mucho papi.- dijo Meg sonriendo.

-Yo también amor, hasta la noche.- dijo Blaine y cortó la llamada.

Meg dejo el teléfono sobre el mueble y Kurt se acerco a ella.

-Ya cortaste?...como estaba tu papá?.- pregunto Kurt, era la primera vez que preguntaba por Blaine, pero no lo escucho bien la noche anterior y estaba preocupado.

-Bien, como siempre...dijo que vendrá un día antes para mi cumpleaños.- dijo Meg con una enorme sonrisa.

-Falta casi un mes para tu cumpleaños Meg.- dijo Kurt, Blaine ya le había contado que llegaría un día antes.

-No quiero que se olvide.- dijo inconscientemente Meg mientras Kurt la ayudaba con su abrigo.

-Blaine nunca se olvidaría de tu cumpleaños.- dijo Kurt mirándola serio.

-Pero ya no vive con nosotros, tal vez ...se olvide.- Meg bajo su cabeza y junto sus manos.

-No hija, papá... Blaine nunca se olvidaría de tu cumpleaños, el nunca va a olvidarse de ti.- dijo Kurt tomando las pequeñas manos de su hija y mirándola con una media sonrisa.

Meg lo observo, y asintió con la cabeza, Kurt noto que había preguntas rondando su pequeña mente, pero ya hablarían de eso. El timbre sonó y Mariel abrió la puerta dejando ver a Derek.

-Hola...buenos días ...como está la princesa?.- pregunto Derek mirando a Meg y a Kurt con entusiasmo demás.

-Bien.- dijo secamente Meg mirándolo serio.

-Hola, ya casi estamos.- dijo Kurt, Derek alcanzaba a Meg al colegio y luego iban con él al taller.

-Bien, no hay problema.- respondió Derek con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

Kurt termino de alistar a Meg y le dio unas indicaciones a Mariel antes de salir, aunque su mente estaba en su hija y su estado anímico, le preocupaba Meg, le costó adaptarse a la falta de Blaine y este sería su primer cumpleaños sin él, o al menos no sería como antes, aún no le habían contado que su casa en Washington se había vendido y que firmarían el divorcio antes de las fiestas, no sabía cómo se lo dirían, sería un golpe muy fuerte, lo era para él.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

-Ariel quiere los bocetos de la colección que viene...es tan melodramática, quiere que le presentemos lo que llevaremos a Milán.- dijo Derek mientras ajustaban los detalles de unos vestidos.

-Ah... bueno...podemos enviarle algo, aún tenemos detalles que solucionar.- dijo Kurt con su mente en otra parte.

-No le dijiste que no ibas a Milán. Ella cuenta con eso.- comento Derek esperando que su socio cambie de opinión.

-Si se lo dije, no quiso oírme...no puedo ir Derek...no puedo sacar a Meg del país sin el consentimiento de Blaine, y esta su cumpleaños...no dejare a mi hija aquí.- dijo Kurt mirándolo serio.

-Yo entiendo...pero puedes dejarla con tu ex, es el padre también.- Derek intentaba convencerlo.

-Blaine...el es policía, tiene mucho trabajo...- Kurt no quería hablar de su ex pareja y más después de escucharlo tan abatido la última vez que hablaron.

-Es por eso o porque no confías en él?.- pregunto Derek.

Kurt lo miro molesto, no iba a hablar de eso con Derek.

-Tenemos trabajo atrasado, Derek.-

Éste hizo un gesto y siguió con su labor.

-No me respondiste anoche.- dijo Derek de pronto.

Kurt recordó el mensaje que ignoro la noche anterior.

-Se me apago la computadora.- mintió Kurt.

-Oh, bueno, quieres ir al cine?.- preguntó Derek con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento..no puedo...estoy atorado con todas las cosas del cumpleaños, me camine medio New York buscando la bendita muñeca que quiere y no la encuentro, tengo veinte niños invitados para ese día, Mariel no estará unos días y tendré que traer a Meg aquí...realmente no puedo.- se excusó lo mejor que pudo Kurt.

-Entiendo...estas ocupado, bueno será otra vez.- dijo con mala cara Derek.

Kurt no tenía en sus planes aceptar la invitación de nadie, no estaba para citas, no quería reconocerlo pero no había superado a Blaine y no concebía la idea de otro hombre en su vida.

...

Todos los días llovía, eso no ayudaba en nada su estado anímico.

No tenia ánimos de nada, menos de trabajar, había revisado varios papeles de un caso nuevo pero su atención no era la misma, nada era igual.

-Jefe, buscamos en las cámaras de seguridad?.- pregunto uno de sus ayudantes.

Blaine lo miro y luego los papeles que tenía en su mano.

-Si...si busquen...en las cámaras del local y las de la calle.-

El muchacho lo observó extrañado.

-Jefe...se siente bien?.-

-No...me duele la cabeza...dejare esto a cargo de Thomas.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Thomas esta de licencia, por lo del nacimiento de su hijo, recuerda?.- preguntó el muchacho.

-Ahh...cierto...bien...si sucede algo nuevo llámame.- dijo Blaine y salió por la puerta.

Ya no le importaba su trabajo, nada le importaba, no encontraba una motivación desde que Kurt y Meg se fueron, a veces solo quería dormir.

Camino por las calles bajo la lluvia, el hotel donde se hospedaba desde que vendieron la casa, estaba a pocas cuadras, Sebastián lo ayudo a mudarse, había vendido casi todas sus pertenencias para enviarle dinero a Kurt, aunque él se lo enviaba de nuevo, entonces opto por abrir una cuenta y depositarlo por si Kurt o su hija lo necesitaban.

Llego a su departamento y abrió el mini bar, saco una botella de Whisky y tomo un sorbo de ella, recordó que Meg debía estar en casa y busco el teléfono.

-Hola.- dijo la voz de Kurt.

-Hola...soy yo...quería saber si podía hablar con Meg.- dijo Blaine con nerviosismo en su voz.

-Si...Meg, tu papá.- dijo Kurt y la pequeña llego corriendo a tomar el teléfono.

-Papá!.- dijo la niña.

-Hola princesa...como estas?...como te fue en el colegio?.- pregunto Blaine con algo de emoción por escuchar a su hija.

-Bien, fue difícil el examen de hoy, pero creo que aprobé.-

-Seguro, tú eres muy inteligente.- dijo Blaine.

Sonrió en varias ocasiones mientras hablaba con su pequeña, ese era el remedio para todos sus males, su hija.

Pero cuando se despedían y volvía la soledad, su único refugio era esa botella de Whisky.

...

Kurt se alistaba para el desfile en su habitación, Meg no quiso ir entonces llamo a Mariel para que se quede con ella hasta que él vuelva.

-Hija...no mires televisión hasta tarde, tienes que levantarte temprano mañana...Mariel!.- llamo Kurt.

-No se preocupe, no va a estar más de media hora mirando televisión, se lo aseguro.- dijo Mariel.

-Gracias...eres un sol.- dijo Kurt agradecido.

-Vaya tranquilo, yo me encargare de que este en la cama a las diez.-

Kurt miro a través de Mariel, Meg estaba mirándolos con el seño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

-Ya conoces las reglas Meg.- dijo Kurt al ver un berrinche en camino.

Ella se giro y salió caminando hacia la sala, a veces se reconocía en las actitudes de su hija, él también hacia eso cuando quería algo y Blaine terminaba cediendo. Y allí estaba, Blaine en sus pensamientos.

-Esa mirada triste va a espantar a los invitados de la fiesta.- comento Mariel mirándolo.

-Tanto se me nota?.- preguntó Kurt.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Llegara tarde, su socio estará aquí en cualquier momento.- dijo ella.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y miró su reflejo en el espejo, cerro sus ojos e intento dejar a un lado sus recuerdos.

Derek llego a la hora acordada, salieron rumbo al desfile y aunque era temprano tenían mucho trabajo por delante.

Casi cuatro horas después llego nuevamente a su casa, exhausto, Meg estaba dormida, y Mariel leyendo un libro.

-Señor...la niña se durmió, pero estuvo muy inquieta...su papá no la llamo por teléfono.- explico ella mientras se colocaba su abrigo.

Kurt suspiro agotado, era la segunda vez que Blaine hacia eso.

-Bien, mañana hablare con Blaine.- dijo él molesto.

Mariel se fue y Kurt camino hasta la habitación de su hija, no entendía que le sucedía a Blaine, había llamado todos los días desde su separación pero estos últimos días, estaba extraño. Negó con su cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se recostó, estaba muy agotado, al día siguiente enfrentaría a Blaine, pero por hoy tenía suficiente.

Al día siguiente Blaine no llamo nuevamente, aunque Kurt intento desviar la atención de su hija hacia otras cosas, ella preguntaba todo el tiempo por él.

Kurt estaba preocupado, estuvo atento a teléfono, no recibió ninguna llamada, la idea que algo malo pudo sucederle cruzo por su mente, pero supuso que Sebastián le avisaría si eso sucedía.

Meg se durmió muy triste, creía que Blaine se había olvidado de ella, pero él sabía que nunca se olvidaría de llamarla, algo debió sucederle y estaba angustiándose por eso.

El teléfono sonó, y atendió esperanzado, no era muy tarde y Kurt esperaba que fuera Blaine.

-Hola, Blaine?.- preguntó Kurt ansioso.

-Emm..no soy Sebastián, como estas?.- pregunto su amigo.

La desesperación inundo a Kurt, sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Bien...sucedió algo?.-

-No...todo está bien...es solo que quería saber si sabias algo de Blaine...te llamo hoy?.- preguntó cauteloso Sebastián.

A Kurt se le cerró el estomago de los nervios y la angustia, algo malo había sucedido.

-No, hace dos días que no llama...que paso?, le sucedió algo a Blaine?.-

-No...es que no lo veo desde hace días e intento llamarlo pero no lo ubico.- dijo nervioso Sebastián.

-No sé nada de él, no está en su departamento?.- pregunto Kurt intentando calmarse.

-No, fui pero no atendió nadie, el vecino me dijo que no lo vio.- explico Sebastián. -Seguramente está trabajando en algo, lo seguiré buscando, como está Meg?.-

Kurt sabía que Sebastián intentaba cambiar el tema para no preocuparlo, pero él estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Bien...por favor Sebastián, cuando encuentres a Blaine llámame, por favor, no lo importa la hora, solo llámame.- pidió Kurt angustiado.

Sebastián hizo un silencio y suspiro.

-Te llamaré, te lo prometo, pero es probable que éste trabajando y haya perdido la noción del tiempo, no te preocupes, enviarle un beso a mi sobrina.- dijo Sebastián.

-Se lo daré. Adiós.-

Kurt se quedo con el teléfono sobre su pecho, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba preocupado por Blaine, y esperaba que todo estuviera bien con él.

Al día siguiente Blaine no llamo, ni tampoco Sebastián. Ni bien llego Meg del colegio pregunto por su padre, ya no sabía que decirle porque no entendía que estaba sucediendo. El teléfono sonó y el atendió en su habitación, no quería que Meg escuchara nada.

-Hola.-

-Hey, soy yo, Sebastián, encontré a Blaine, estaba trabajando en algo nuevo, esta bien.- dijo Sebastián intentando sonar despreocupado.

Kurt hizo un silencio.

-No te creo, por más que estuviera trabajando, llamaría a Meg...que sucedió Seb...necesito saber...estoy preocupado por él.-

Sebastián dio un suspiro.

-Le pedí la llave al encargado, cuando entré al departamento, había muchas botellas de alcohol por doquier, muchas...él...él estaba en el sillón dormido, quise despertarlo pero no pude, estaba aferrado a una playera negra, y tenía la foto de ustedes tres...limpie un poco hasta que despertó, lo obligue a comer y a bañarse, ahora está durmiendo, de nuevo.-

Kurt comenzó a llorar, en silencio, Blaine no bebía, sabía a que se debía todo ésto, era su culpa, le quitó a Meg, y eso lo estaba matando.

-Por favor...cuídalo.- pidió Kurt con la voz quebrada.

-No te preocupes...lo cuidare...no le digas que te conté ésto, mañana le hablara a Meg.- dijo Sebastián.

-Gracias. Adiós.-

Kurt apretó el teléfono sobre su pecho mientras las lágrima caían por su rostro, salió hacia el baño y cerró la puerta con el seguro, tomo una toalla y la puso en su boca para que Meg no lo escuchara llorar.

-Papá!.- dijo Meg en la habitación.

-Si?, ya voy.- Kurt se lavo el rostro y se secó antes de calmarse y salir del baño. -Que sucede amor?.-

-Puedo hacer galletas?.- pregunto la niña.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Kurt intentando sonreír.

-Tienes los ojos rojos papi.- dijo inocentemente Meg.

-Es que me lave la cara y me entro agua en los ojos...vamos a hacer las galletas, quieres ponerle chocolate?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si!.- dijo ella sonriendo.

Ambos salieron rumbo a la cocina y Kurt se obligo a sentirse bien, al menos hasta el momento de apoyar la cabeza en su almohada, cuando lloraría hasta quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

El dolor de cabeza era impresionante, la luz era como agujas en sus ojos.

-Tienes resaca?...jodete.- dijo Sebastián dejando una taza de café en el mueble junto a la cama de Blaine. -Tienes que llamar a tu hija.-

-Meg...qué hora es?.- pregunto Blaine con un hilo de voz.

-Temprano. Bebe eso para despejarte.-

Blaine hizo lo que le pidió su amigo.

-Por que mierda bebiste tanto?, quieres dejar huérfana a Meg, porque eso parece.- dijo enojado Sebastián.

-Meg no necesita un padre así.- dijo Blaine cabizbajo.

-Necesita a sus dos padres Blaine, aunque estén separados, divorciados, o juntos, los necesita a ambos, éste es el ejemplo que quieres darle?, quieres que el recuerdo que tenga de ti, sea el de un hombre idiota que bebe para olvidar sus problemas?.-

Blaine lo observaba de soslayo avergonzado.

-Comportarte como el padre que eres, responsable y amoroso con ella.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo serio.

Blaine estaba totalmente avergonzado, no sabía que le había sucedido, o tal vez no quería pensar en el espiral depresivo que lo llevo a beber durante dos días seguidos.

...

-Hola.- dijo Kurt atendiendo el teléfono mientras buscaba una fruta para que comiera Meg en el colegio.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine con pesar.

Kurt se detuvo al instante y su pecho se lleno de alivio.

-Hola...como estas?.-

-Emmm...bien...lamento no haber llamado...estuve trabajando mucho y el tiempo se fue volando.- mintió Blaine.

Kurt hizo un silencio, supuestamente él no sabía nada de lo sucedido con Blaine.

-Oh...bien...está bien...Meg estaba preocupada y...yo también.-

-Lo siento...no volverá a suceder.- dijo Blaine sintiéndose el peor padre del mundo.

-Te pasaré con ella.- Kurt quería saber cómo estaba pero sabía que podía preguntar de mas sin levantar sospechas. -Meg...tu papá está al teléfono.-

-Papi!.- dijo la niña con una sonrisa tomando el teléfono.

-Hola princesa.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Hola papi, porque no llamaste antes?.- pregunto Meg.

-Lo lamento bebé, no volverá a suceder, te lo prometo, no volverá a pasar un día sin que te llame.- dijo Blaine.

-Está bien, pero...te olvidaste de mi?.- pregunto en un tono triste la niña.

-No...no claro que no...tú eres mi razón de vivir.- dijo Blaine con un nudo en su garganta.

-Entonces me llamarás esta noche?.-

-Sí, y todos los días... pero cuéntame que hiciste estos días?.-

-Pues...anoche hice galletas con papá y en el colegio hicimos unos carteles para reciclar basura.- dijo la niña con entusiasmo.

Hablaron por más de media hora hasta que Blaine noto que su hija debía ir al colegio. Despedirse de ella era difícil, como cada día, pero esperaba acostumbrarse, Sebastián tenía razón, él debía ser un ejemplo para su hija, no alguien de quien avergonzarse.

...

Los días pasaron volando, Kurt tenía mucho trabajo y seguía preocupado por Blaine, se reprochaba muchas cosas, hablaba de vez en cuando con Sebastián y éste le dijo que Blaine no bebía más, pero sabía que su ex no estaba bien.

Derek no dejaba de invitarlo a salir y ya estaba hartándose, al parecer no se daba cuenta de todo el trabajo que tenia, el cumpleaños de Meg estaba a un par de días, él tenía la casa dada vueltas, y también estaba el hecho que una de sus clientes, una diseñadora exclusiva, lo presionaba para que viajara a Milán para un evento muy importante.

-Papi...papá vendrá mañana recuerdas?.- pregunto con sus ojos grandes y llenos de emoción. -Puedo quedarme con él y no ir al colegio?.-

-Mañana?...cierto...- dijo Kurt cayendo en cuenta que dentro de dos días era el cumpleaños de su hija. -no, no puedes faltar.-

-Pero papá...- dijo la niña en medio de un berrinche.

-No, quieres ir al colegio el día de tu cumpleaños?.- preguntó serio Kurt.

La niña negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, no puedes saltarte tantos días en el colegio, así que, si no vas mañana, deberás ir el día de tu cumpleaños.-

-No papi, no quiero ir el día de mi cumpleaños.- dijo la niña negando con la cabeza.

-Vas a poder jugar con Blaine después de la escuela.- Kurt tenía la esperanza que Blaine se quedara más de un día, él también quería verlo.

Meg hizo un puchero y volvió a su mesa a dibujar, Kurt cerró sus ojos con cansancio, cuando estaba con Blaine, todo era más fácil, recordaba sus días con su esposo, esos días de felicidad cuando los tres eran una familia, cuando no temía a nada porque tenía el amor de Blaine. Una lágrima rodo por su mejilla y la limpio rápidamente antes que su hija lo viera, él tenía que estar fuerte, por ella, por su felicidad.

...

La casa estaba desordenada, Kurt estaba buscando sus cosas en su habitación, ya casi tenían que irse, habían desayunado pero Meg no encontraba un libro para el colegio, el timbre sonó y Mariel abrió la puerta, escucho a su hija correr por el pasillo hacia la sala, e imagino quien era, su corazón martillo rápido al oír su voz.

-Papi!, papi!, papi!.- grito Meg corriendo hacia los brazos de Blaine.

-Hola hermosa!.- dijo Blaine levantándola en el aire para darle un beso en su mejilla y abrazarla.

-Te extrañe papi!.- dijo ella aferrándose al cuello de su padre.

-Yo también amor, te extrañe mucho.- Blaine volvió a besar su mejilla y acarició su rostro.

Kurt estaba de pie en el pasillo, observando la escena, tenía un dolor en el estomago y un nudo en su garganta, Blaine estaba más delgado y hasta parecía que había envejecido varios años, habían pasado casi dos meses desde que lo vio, pero solo fue un saludo, siempre era así.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia él.

-Hola...como éstas?.- Blaine estaba nervioso.

-Bien, y tú?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Bien...llegue hace un par de horas, pero quería buscar un hotel antes de venir a ver a Meg.- dijo Blaine.

-Puedo quedarme papá, por favor...- dijo Meg abrazada a Blaine.

Kurt se sentía el peor padre del mundo, Blaine lo observo y notó el malestar de Kurt.

-Ve al colegio, cuando vuelvas yo estaré aquí, y podremos jugar todo lo que quieras si?.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Meg lo miró triste.

-Vamos Meg, ya hablamos de ésto.- dijo Kurt en tono serio. -trae tus cosas.-

La niña hizo lo que su padre le pidió, salió caminando hasta su habitación, Kurt no sabía que decir, Blaine miraba hacia un lado nervioso.

-Lamento el desastre, siéntate, quieres beber algo?.- preguntó Kurt dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

-No...no gracias...si no te molesta pasare a la tarde para visitar a Meg.- dijo Blaine acercándose unos pasos hasta Kurt.

-No, claro que no, no me molesta, ella está esperando este día desde hace mucho y me alegra que estés aquí...en verdad lo digo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine sonrió de lado, miro hacia el suelo y su mirada se volvió triste, Kurt sentía lo mismo, después de tantos años juntos, parecían dos desconocidos.

Meg volvió corriendo nuevamente y abrazo a Blaine.

-Creciste mucho, pronto vas a alcanzarme.- dijo Blaine en un tono animado abrazando a su pequeña.

-No es cierto, aun no te llego al estomago papá.- dijo la niña sonriendo.

-Cuando vuelvas del colegio, Blaine estará aquí, pero ahora debemos ir al colegio.- dijo Kurt.

La niña tomo la mano de Blaine y Kurt tomo su abrigo, Derek había viajado para sustituir a Kurt en unas reuniones fuera de la ciudad, por lo tanto esos días tomaban un taxi para ir al colegio, caminaron hasta la vereda y Blaine se despidió de su hija con un beso y de Kurt con un simple adiós, los vio subir al auto añorando los viejos tiempos, se quedo viéndolos unos momentos antes de salir caminando hacia su hotel, mientras que Kurt contenía las lágrima, la imagen de Blaine de pie en la vereda, tan abatido y triste lo estaba matando por dentro.

...

La risa de Meg se oía por toda casa, Blaine estaba sentado en el suelo intentando hacer una voz que encajara en un oso de peluche, ellos se divertían ajenos de la mirada de Kurt, estaba de pie junto a la puerta, no quería interrumpirlos ni que Blaine pensara que estaba controlándolo, apoyo su espalda en la pared del otro lado de la habitación, solo escuchando las risas de ambos, el sonrió de lado, necesitaba eso nuevamente, necesitaba su familia, a Blaine en su vida.

Se dispuso a preparar la cena, Mariel había dejado todo listo porque al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Meg la casa estaría llena de gente, Burt y Carol llegarían durante la tarde, el vuelo se había atrasado y a Carol le daba miedo viajar de noche en avión, así que cambiaron los boletos, él estaba agotado, mental y físicamente, el trabajo, la casa, Meg, Blaine, su pensamiento termino allí, en Blaine y lo bien que se sentía tenerlo cerca de nuevo, desde que se fue de Washington, no estaban juntos los tres en el mismo momento, él siempre lo evitaba, pero ahora deseaba que Blaine no se fuera de la casa, necesitaba su compañía, aunque fuera de una manera extraña, necesitaba oír su voz, sentir su presencia.

-La cena esta lista.- dijo Kurt entrando en la sala con una sonrisa.

-Ah...bien...entonces, dejemos a los osos descansar y mañana volveré para comer pastel.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole a su hija.

-No...no te vayas...quédate a cenar...por favor.- pidió Kurt con una mirada suplicante.

-Estás seguro?- pregunto dudoso Blaine.

-Si...vamos antes que se enfríe.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa y se giro para entrar en la cocina.

Blaine se sentía un poco perdido, pero la sonrisa de Meg lo término de convencer.

Era extraño cenar los tres juntos nuevamente, Kurt encendió el televisor porque se sentía nervioso, y ni bien se sentaron en la mesa le pidió a Meg que le contará a Blaine el paseo que dieron con el colegio al museo de animales días antes, era la mejor distracción que encontró para evitar mirar continuamente a Blaine y dejar los nervios de lado.

Luego de la cena, Blaine le contó un cuento para dormir a Meg después de mucho tiempo, Kurt solo limpio toda la cocina.

-Se durmió.- dijo Blaine desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Si?, yo estoy un hora leyendo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Sabes, voy a quedarme unos días en la ciudad, si no te molesta, vendré a ver a Meg durante las tardes.- dijo Blaine.

-No, no me molesta, para nada, es bueno que estés aquí, Meg te extraña mucho.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con una media sonrisa triste.

-Yo también.- dijo Blaine.

Por un momento se miraron a los ojos con un "te extraño" en ellos, pero ninguno del los dos dijo nada.

-Me voy, mañana volveré temprano.- dijo Blaine algo nervioso.

-Bien...- dijo Kurt y camino junto a él hasta la puerta. -hasta mañana.-

-Hasta mañana.- dijo Blaine y salió de la casa de su ex esposo.

Kurt cerró la puerta y el rastro tenue del perfume de Blaine le recordó viejos momentos, esos cuando corría detrás de un muchacho, afuera de la cafetería donde trabajaba y su mundo eran esos ojos dorados que hacían palpitar su corazón como lo hacía en éste momento.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Se despertó muy temprano para hacer el desayuno, Meg aún dormía y Blaine llegaría en cualquier momento, se había dormido tarde, con una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, había mucho por hacer y Mariel llegaba en un par de horas, él le pidió eso porque quería compartir un desayuno a solas con Meg y Blaine como lo hacían antes.

El timbre sonó y él salió de prisa a abrir la puerta.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- saludo Blaine con un enorme oso de peluche en sus manos.

-Wow!, eso es grande.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Sí, pague un asiento extra para él.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-En verdad?.- pregunto Kurt asombrado.

-Si.-

Meg apareció media dormida caminando por el pasillo.

-Papi!...que eso?.-

-Hola!, feliz cumpleaños señorita!.- dijo Blaine acercándose a su hija.

Ella corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con una sonrisa enorme.

-Feliz cumpleaños hermosa.- dijo Kurt y se acerco para recibir otro abrazo de su hija.

La niña recibió el regalo de Blaine entre saltos, Kurt camino hasta su habitación y busco el regalo para su hija, se acerco a ella con una gran caja, Meg lo vio y cargo el enorme oso mientras caminaba hasta su padre y abría el regalo, una hermosa muñeca estaba dentro de la caja, la niña sonrió feliz.

-Me encantan mis regalos, gracias papi, gracias papá, es el mejor día de mi vida...más que nada porque ambos están conmigo.- dijo Meg sonriendo.

Kurt sonrió y miro de soslayo a Blaine quien sonreía pero podía notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Vamos a desayunar.- dijo Kurt caminando hacia la cocina. -ve a lavarte las manos y los dientes.-

Blaine por momentos sentía que nada había cambiado, pero luego recordaba que todo esto era por Meg y que Kurt y él, ya no estaban juntos.

La mañana se fue rápido, desayunaron entre risas, Meg estaba feliz y Kurt también, a Blaine a veces le ganaba la nostalgia, pero no permitía que eso arruinara su humor, quería que su hija viviera su cumpleaños, como los anteriores. Mariel llego para ayudarle a Kurt con los preparativos para la fiesta, mientras Blaine jugaba en el parque con Meg, de a poco comenzaron a llegar niños y Blaine se vio rodeado de ellos, a Kurt no le alcanzaban las manos, ni la ayuda de Mariel era suficiente.

En medio del caos los niños jugaban y reían, Meg estaba feliz y era lo que importaba, para el final del día, solo quedaban un par de niños y ya estaban por llegar sus padres, una tormenta impidio que Burt y Carol pudieran viajar, llegarían el fin de semana. Blaine estaba en la cocina juntando platos y servilletas, Kurt ingreso con una fuente llena de vasos.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso más tarde.- dijo Kurt.

-Lavaras platos toda la noche, nunca creí que comieran tanto.- comentó Blaine.

-Pensé que vendrían veinte, pero estoy seguro que eran el doble.- dijo Kurt exhausto.

El timbre sonó y Mariel atendió sosteniendo los adornos que estaban esparcidos por toda la sala, los padres de los niños llegaron a buscarlos y Kurt suspiro feliz, Blaine lo observo y no pudo evitar sonreír, Kurt hablo unos minutos con los padres y luego ellos se retiraron con sus niños.

Estaban exhaustos, se dispusieron a tomar un café en la sala, Meg se sentó en el regazo de Blaine ya con sueño.

-No creí que habían tantos niños en New York.- dijo Blaine mientras arrumaba a su niña que ya tenía los ojos cerrados.

Kurt sonrió, miro a Blaine y su corazón se lleno de ternura, a Meg le hacía mucha falta su padre, y él lo extrañaba también.

-Dudo que mañana vaya al colegio, está muy cansada, llamare a Derek y me quedare, tampoco tengo fuerzas para trabajar.- dijo Kurt y busco su celular.

Blaine lo miró, el tal Derek era su socio y el que lo invitaba a salir, acaricio el rostro de Meg quien estaba profundamente dormida en sus brazos, no podía creer que su niña había crecido tanto, ya tenía siete años, y agradecía internamente haber podido estar con ella en el día de su cumpleaños.

Kurt volvió a la sala y observo a Blaine, sentía un remolino de emociones y necesitaba aclararlas.

-Quieres llevarla a su habitación?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Si.- dijo Blaine, se levanto con Meg en su brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

Kurt le ayudo a acostarla y luego volvieron a la sala.

-Quieres otro café?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, claro.- dijo Blaine sentándose nuevamente en el sofá.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que decirle a Kurt algo importante pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría.

Kurt sirvió café para ambos, Mariel se había retirado y estaban ellos dos solos.

-Tengo que decirte algo...- dijo Blaine, Kurt lo miro esperando que no le dijera que estaba en pareja nuevamente porque no lo soportaría. -te...en realidad no me quedare unos días, me mudare a New York, te prometo que no te molestare, solo...solo quiero estar cerca de Meg, necesito estar cerca de ella, la extraño mucho.-

Kurt lo miro sintiéndose sorprendido y a la vez un desgraciado, Blaine se veía muy triste.

-No te traeré problemas, si quieres podemos pedir un régimen de visitas...- dijo Blaine.

-No...no me importa eso...puedes ver a Meg cuando quieras...pero...y tu trabajo, que paso con eso?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Renuncie...yo...buscare algo aquí, no les faltara nada, ni a ti ni a Meg te lo aseguro... vendí el auto y todo lo que quedaba, y lo deposite en la cuenta para la universidad de Meg.-

-Porque vendiste tus cosas Blaine?, a Meg no le falta nada, y la universidad...cumplió siete años..- dijo Kurt sin entender la acción de su ex esposo.

-No quiero que les falte nada, si...no estoy en algún momento, quiero...-

-No digas eso!, porque piensas en esas cosas?.- estalló Kurt, Blaine solo lo miraba.

-Pues...no lo sé, no tengo la vida comprada...-

-Basta!, no digas esas cosas...tú...tienes que cuidarte y dejar de decir idioteces...- dijo Kurt, sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento, no quería perder a Blaine ni que hablara de eso.

-Kurt...- Blaine noto lo nervioso que estaba su ex esposo y no sabía cómo calmarlo.

-Tienes que cuidarte...y dejar...de hacer cosas estúpidas...- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

-A...a que te refieres con eso?.- pregunto Blaine sin entender.

-A que Sebastián me contó lo que sucedió!, en que estabas pensando?, porque bebiste si tu nunca lo hiciste antes?.- pregunto Kurt angustiado.

Blaine se puso de pie lentamente, Kurt estaba llorando y muy nervioso.

-Yo...no sé, fue...no sé, pero no volví a beber, te lo juro, no volví a beber nada.-

Blaine tenía miedo que Kurt le quitara la custodia de Meg por eso.

-No pesaste en nosotros...en Meg...que sucedía si te pasaba algo?...- preguntó Kurt llorando al borde de la histeria.

Blaine no sabía qué hacer.

-Kurt yo...siempre pienso en ustedes...-

-Y porque no viniste a buscarme?, porque dejaste que me viniera a New York sin hacer nada...- Kurt no dejaba de llorar, esa conversación había tomado otro rumbo, él quería que Blaine reaccionara pero parecía que nunca lo haría.

-Yo...creo que necesitas descansar, fue un día largo, me iré...-

-No entiendes?!, no quiero que te vayas!...es que...ya no me amas Blaine?.- preguntó Kurt acercándose a él, muy angustiado.

Blaine estaban confundido, no entendía a que venía todo eso, pero si sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Siempre voy a amarte.-

Kurt seguía llorando, se acerco mas a él mirándolo a los ojos.

-Entonces por qué no luchaste por nosotros?.-

Blaine no sabía que decir, era cierto lo que decía Kurt, él no lucho por ellos porque sentía que no los merecía.

Kurt se acerco más a su rostro, casi rosando sus labios, cerró sus ojos y lo beso, Blaine no reaccionaba, estaba aturdido, pero no podía evitar la necesidad de seguir ese beso, aunque para él estaba mal.

Se separo y aparto a Kurt por la cintura.

-No me rechaces por favor.- pidió Kurt con los ojos cerrados y llorosos.

-No quiero arruinar las cosas, ya lo arruine antes, no los cuide, y no voy a perdonarme volver a equivocarme.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia un lado.

-Yo soy un error Blaine?.- pregunto mirándolo con dolor en su voz.

-No, claro que no!, yo lo soy...hice mal las cosas, y nunca voy a perdonármelo.- dijo Blaine observando esos ojos que tanto amor le profesaron en un momento.

-No quiero perderte...te amo y no quiero perderte, por favor...sé que fui un egoísta, y que tal vez nunca me perdones, pero no quiero perderte.- dijo llorando Kurt mientras se aferraba a la camisa de Blaine.

Éste subió sus manos a la espalda de Kurt atrayéndolo un poco hacia él, se miraron a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, esta vez con dulzura y anhelo, Kurt paso sus mano por la nuca de Blaine perdiéndose en ese beso suave, con tantos sentimientos, ambos extrañaban eso, ese contacto con el otro, compartir un beso, una caricia, el calor de sus cuerpos.

Cuando se separaron se volvieron a mirar a los ojos, con ese amor intacto mezclado con tristeza.

-Volvamos a intentarlo, te amo...y quiero que seamos una familia de nuevo...- dijo Kurt como en un ruego, no quería que Blaine se alejara de él.

Blaine sonrió de lado y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Estás seguro?...yo...te amo...y lo que más quiero es volver a ser una familia, pero...-

-Shhh...sin peros...eso es todo lo que necesitamos...- dijo Kurt con lágrimas en sus ojos. -quédate conmigo, por favor.-

Blaine lo miró entendiendo lo que deseaba Kurt, se abrazaron y Blaine volvió a besarlo, no se cansaría de hacerlo.

Caminaron hasta la habitación de Kurt y se recostaron con la ropa puesta, solo mirándose a los ojos, entre caricias en sus rostros y besos furtivos, sin creer que estaban en esa situación, Kurt recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine mientras se abrazaban, ambos sonrieron en silencio. Volverían a apostar al amor, a su matrimonio, a su pequeña familia.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Se durmieron abrazados, estaban exhausto después del cumpleaños y de la conversación que tuvieron, Kurt despertó sintiéndose incomodo con la ropa puesta, se removió un poco y Blaine lo atrajo más a él, sonrió ante esta acción de su esposo, él siempre hacia eso cuando sentía que se movía en la cama, como si no quisiera que se alejara, y él no quería alejarse, quería quedarse entre sus brazos para siempre. Lo observo detenidamente, Blaine estaba desmejorado, se notaba que no se cuidaba como antes, estaba más delgado y su cabello era un manojo de pelo si gel, solo peinado con prolijidad, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos lo hacían cuestionarse cuantas noches no durmió, y luego recordaba las veces que él llamaba durante la madrugada, se preguntaba si Blaine lo perdonaría por todo el daño que le causó, por su terquedad, por haberlo apartado de Meg.

Los ojos dorados se abrieron mirándolo con ese brillo especial, sonrió al saber que aún brillaban así por él, Blaine sonrió también adormilado.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine con la voz ronca.

-Buen día.- respondió Kurt y se acerco para darle un beso.

Blaine sonrió y siguió el beso presionando más a Kurt contra su cuerpo.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt lo miro con una sonrisa que se desvaneció poco a poco.

-Vas a perdonarme algún día haberme ido con Meg?.- preguntó serio Kurt.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú protegías a nuestra hija, hiciste lo que yo no.- dijo con pesar Blaine.

-Fui un idiota...pudiste haberme denunciado por llevármela, no tenía derecho, es nuestra hija, de los dos.- Kurt reflejaba verdadero arrepentimiento en su mirada.

-Nunca hubiera hecho algo así...te amo y jamás te haría eso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

Kurt se sintió como un desgraciado porque él si le quito a Meg.

-Nunca voy a dejar de reprochármelo, te hice mucho daño.-

Blaine acerco su rostro al de Kurt y lo besó, no quería que se sintiera así.

-Te amo, siempre te ame, y no voy a dejar de amarte...tú solo cuidabas de Meg, yo no supe hacerlo y los expuse a ambos, si les hubiera sucedido algo, no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos. -aún quieres que volvamos a ser una familia?.-

-Sí, es lo mas quiero.- dijo Kurt con convicción.

-Entonces dejaremos ésto en el pasado, y seguiremos adelante, juntos.-

Kurt asintió lentamente, y volvió a besarlo, necesitaba tanto ésto como Blaine, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras. El beso se volvió profundo, pero suave, sin intención de algo sexual, simplemente amor, dulzura, reafirmando esa conexión entre ambos.

Sonrieron cuando se separaron, Blaine acaricio el rostro de su esposo, mientras se miraban.

-Quieres traer tus cosas para instalarte aquí?, o prefieres a la tarde?.- pregunto Kurt expectante.

-Prefiero desayunar primero.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Sí, claro...-dijo Kurt apenado. -lo siento, es que no quiero que te vayas nunca.-

-Yo tampoco quiero irme.- Blaine lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso suavemente.

-Báñate mientras hago el desayuno...- dijo Kurt y se levanto de la cama y busco algo en el armario. -ponte ésto hasta que busques tus cosas.-

Blaine sonrió recordando a ese muchacho que lo enamoro en una cafetería, se puso de pie y tiro de su mano envolviéndolo en sus brazos y abrazándolo, Kurt paso sus brazos por su cintura abrazándose a él mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello de su esposo.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt y besó su cuello, subió hasta su boca para fundirse en un beso tierno, lleno de amor.

-Voy a bañarme.- dijo Blaine sin querer separarse de Kurt.

-Y yo a hacer el desayuno.- dijo Kurt sonriendo pero sin despegarse de su esposo.

Ambos sonrieron y se separaron, Kurt se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno, le aviso a Derek que se tomaría ese día y estaba considerando tomarse un par de días más, quería estar más tiempo con Blaine y su hija, aún no podía creer que volverían a ser una familia, que Blaine se mudaría con ellos.

Meg aun dormía, era temprano, Blaine apareció por la cocina con sus cabellos desordenados y vistiendo ropa de Kurt, se sonrieron mutuamente y Kurt paso sus dedos por los cabellos de su esposo, acomodándolos mientras Blaine lo tomaba por la cintura y lo observaba como si fuera un sueño.

-Ya está listo el desayuno, voy a ducharme y vuelvo.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con cariño.

Blaine asintió y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Kurt volvió a besarlo un par de veces más antes de salir al baño.

Siempre hacia eso, Blaine lo recordaba bien, amaba esos detalles y Kurt lo seguía haciendo como si ellos nunca se hubiesen separado, podía ver el amor de Kurt en su mirada como hace casi un año, como el primer día, no podía creer que estaba aquí, volviendo a rearmar su familia.

-Papi?.- pregunto dormida Meg desde el umbral de la cocina.

-Hola hermosa.- dijo Blaine y se acerco para levantarla en brazos y darle un beso.

-Que haces con la ropa de papá?.- pregunto ella inocentemente.

-Emm...es que me prestó ropa.-

-Y porque?.- volvió a preguntar Meg.

-Pues...luego te explicó bien, ahora vamos a que te laves los dientes y te cambies de ropa, el desayuno ya está listo.- Blaine quería contarle todo pero con Kurt, así que decidió distraerla por el momento.

-Bien...llegaste muy temprano papi?.- pregunto la niña caminando con él hasta su habitación.

Blaine no dijo nada, tenía una hija muy inteligente.

Kurt se termino de bañar en un tiempo récord, salió de su habitación y escucho las voces de Blaine y de Meg en la otra habitación.

-Que zapatos vas a ponerte?...madre mía que cantidad de zapatos tienes.- dijo Blaine mientras habría un mueble con los zapatos de su hija.

-Los rosados que tienen un moño amarillo papi.- dijo Meg mientras se lavaba los dientes en el baño.

-Son estos.- dijo Kurt tomando un par junto a su esposo.

-Tiene más de cien pares de zapatos.- susurro Blaine.

-Cincuenta, se los conté hace poco, le gustan los zapatos, igual algunos ya no le quedan.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Se miraron unos segundos, con muchas ganas de besarse.

-Papi, porque papá tiene tu ropa?.- pregunto Meg mirándolos a ambos.

-En el desayuno te lo diré, ahora vístete si?.-

La niña asintió con la cabeza y ellos salieron de la habitación, Kurt no esperó a llegar a la cocina y presiono su cuerpo contra Blaine en busca de un beso, éste sonrió y se apoyo en la pared atrayendo por la cintura a su esposo, el beso era lento, haciéndolos desear mas entre suspiros, Kurt acariciaba los cabello de Blaine mientras éste lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Extrañaba mucho ésto.- susurro Kurt apoyando su frente en la de su esposo.

-Yo también.- dijo Blaine con sus ojos cerrados.

-Te amo.-

-Yo te amo mas.- Blaine sonrió y se separaron para caminar tomados de la mano hasta la cocina.

Todo parecía un sueño, ambos tenían miedo de despertar y que no fuera real, después de tantos meses sufriendo, los miedos iban y venían, pero ninguno de los quería alejarse del otro, comenzarían de nuevo porque aún se amaban.

Se sentaron en la mesa y se miraban entre sonrisas, Meg estaba entretenida comentándoles sobre sus amigas y lo que sucedió en su cumpleaños, Kurt no podía dejar de ver Blaine.

-Cuando quieres ir a buscar tus cosas?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Después de desayunar, no es mucho así que no tardare.- dijo Blaine mientras bebía de su café.

-Que cosas?, aún no me dijeron porque papi tiene tu ropa.- pregunto Meg a Kurt.

-Bien...sucede que papá vuelve a vivir con nosotros.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole a Blaine.

Meg los miraba a ambos sin entender.

-Tu papá y yo queremos volver a tener nuestra pequeña familia, tú, Kurt y yo...como antes.- dijo Blaine.

-De verdad?, viviremos todos juntos como en la otra casa?.- preguntó Meg.

-Sí, así mismo.- dijo Kurt.

Meg dio un salto y abrazo a Blaine con una sonrisa enorme y muy feliz, Kurt sintió sus ojos picar, su hija había sufrido mucho por su culpa y no se lo perdonaría, Blaine tomo su mano mientras abrazaba a Meg que daba saltos, esta era su segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, y no cometería los mismos errores.

-Papi!, papi!, papi!...podemos ir al parque los tres juntos?.-

-Sí, claro.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Y luego al museo de animales, y al cine...y a la galería?.- preguntaba Meg dando saltos por la cocina.

-Está bien, pero dejemos algo para el resto de la semana si, papá no se va a ir.- dijo Kurt mirándola.

Blaine sonrió y tomó la mano de Kurt para besarla, luego se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios, Meg los miraba con una sonrisa y los abrazo a ambos.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Kurt se puso de pie para atender, Mariel tenia llaves así que ella no podía ser.

-Derek.- dijo Kurt ni bien abrió la puerta.

-Hola!, como estas?, pase a saludar a la pequeña cumpleañera.- dijo Derek con un pequeño paquete en sus manos.

Meg salió de la cocina junto a Blaine.

-Oh!, allí estas!, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Derek acercándose a Meg.

Blaine lo miraba serio, ese era el socio de Kurt, el que estaba interesado en su esposo, un hombre muy guapo y elegante.

-Mi cumpleaños fue ayer.- dijo Meg en tono serio y recibiendo el regalo.

-Sí, lo sé querida, pero estaba de viaje y no pude venir.- dijo Derek con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-Mi papá vino desde Washington y va a quedarse con nosotros.- dijo Meg mirándolo seria.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine en tono amable.

-Hola.- dijo Derek mirándolo de pies a cabeza con aires de superioridad, Kurt se puso muy nervioso.

-Vamos a terminar el desayuno.- Blaine tomo por los hombros a su hija y observo de soslayo a Kurt con una mirada triste.

-Que haces aquí Derek, yo te avise que no iría a trabajar.- dijo Kurt cuando quedo solo con su socio.

-Quise pasar a saludar y además, ya tengo los bocetos nuevos, cuando quieras empezamos...-

-No, me tomare el resto de la semana, quiero estar aquí con mi familia.- dijo Kurt.

-Con tu familia?, con tu hija será, tu ex va a quedarse mucho tiempo?, no puede cuidarla él.- pregunto Derek.

-Blaine se mudara aquí, nosotros volvimos y necesito pasar tiempo con ellos.- explicó Kurt con poco humor por el planteo de su socio.

Derek lo miro sorprendido.

-No era que lo odiabas?.-

-No, nunca lo odie, llámame si surge algo urgente, no volveré hasta el lunes.- dijo Kurt nervioso, sabía que Blaine podía escuchar desde la cocina junto a Meg.

-Los bocetos son algo urgente, nos atrasaremos con la entrega.- dijo con cierto enojo Derek.

-No nos atrasaremos, siempre cumplimos y esta vez será igual.- dijo Kurt y camino hacia la puerta de salida con evidente intención de despedir a su socio de la casa.

Derek salió negando con la cabeza.

-Si cambias de planes avísame.-

Derek se fue y Kurt suspiro pesado, hablaría en otro momento con él, entro a la cocina y se encontró con Meg hablando sobre sus muñecas y a Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

-Quieren mas waffles?.- pregunto Kurt algo nervioso.

-No papi.-

-No gracias,...ummm...si tienes que ir a trabajar no hay problema, yo puedo ir a pasear con Meg.- dijo Blaine.

-No yo quiero estar con ustedes, me tome el resto de la semana, Derek ya lo sabe.- dijo Kurt esperando que esa conversación terminara allí.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza pero Kurt sabía que había una pregunta rondando por su mente.

-No cambiaría nada por estar contigo y con Meg, ahora que volvemos a estar los tres juntos no existe nada mas importante para mi.- dijo Kurt tomándolo de la mano.

Blaine sonrió y lo miro con amor, con esa mirada que llenaba el corazón de Kurt.

-Iremos al parque?.- preguntó Meg ansiosamente.

-Sí, mi princesa, pero primero tengo que ir por mis cosas, no son muchas así que no tardare, tomare un taxi y estaré aquí en una hora más o menos, podrás esperarme?.- le pregunto a su hija mientras le sonreía.

-Si papi.- dijo ella sonriéndole de nuevo.

-Y tú?, vas esperarme?.- le preguntó a Kurt.

-Siempre.- le respondió este y lo beso en los labios.

La puerta de entrada se abrió y Mariel apareció con una bolsa de compras.

-Señor Kurt, pensé que estaba en el trabajo.- dijo ella mirándolos a los tres. -buenos días señor Blaine, mi niña.-

-Buenos días .- respondió Blaine.

-Mariel!, mi papá volverá a vivir con nosotros!.- dijo Meg casi gritando.

Kurt sonrió al ver la cara de Mariel, era toda una actriz.

-Me tome la semana, pero saldremos todo el día.-

-Yo iré al hotel.- dijo Blaine y se puso de pie, beso a su hija en la frente y Kurt lo acompaño a la puerta donde se besaron por un largo tiempo.

Meg estaba saltando en su silla mientras Mariel sonreía sin querer mirar la escena.

Blaine se fue y Kurt volvió a su asiento con cara de adolescente enamorado, Mariel sonrió al igual que Meg, él estaba feliz de tener de nuevo a su amor, y que todo estuviera en su lugar nuevamente.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

El paseo fue muy hermoso, el Central Park se sentía diferente con Blaine tomado de su mano y Meg saltando y jugando frente a ellos, era una salida en familia, antes salía solo con Meg y aunque ella lo disfrutaba, no era lo mismo que salir de paseo los tres juntos.

Fueron a la galería y Meg quiso subir a todos los juegos, Blaine definitivamente tenía mucha energía porque se subió a todos ellos junto a ella, almorzaron afuera y luego visitaron el museo de animales, su esposo parecía más impresionado que su hija, caminaron por media ciudad y Meg aun quería ir al cine, a lo cual Kurt dijo que no porque estaba de noche.

Blaine entró con Meg entre sus brazos mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello, Kurt abrió la puerta de la habitación de la niña e intentaron recostarla.

-Papi, quiero dormir contigo.- dijo Meg sentándose en la cama.

Kurt suspiro pesado y miro a Blaine quien sonreía.

-Bien. Vamos a ponerte la ropa para dormir y vamos a mi cama.- dijo Kurt ayudándola a vestirse.

-Menos mal cenamos en el paseo.- dijo Blaine guardando la ropa de su hija en el closet.

-Esas hamburguesas eran horribles.- dijo Kurt vistiendo a su hija.

-A mi me gustaron.- dijo media dormida Meg.

-Lo note, te comiste dos.- recalco Kurt con una mueca.

Meg salió caminando descalza hacia la habitación que ahora seria de sus padres, Blaine río al verla caminar media dormida y miro a Kurt quien negaba con la cabeza sonriendo, tomo de la mano de Blaine y salieron rumbo a su habitación.

Blaine no podía dejar de mirarla, Meg estaba entre ambos durmiendo plácidamente, Kurt sonreía mientras los veía, Blaine lo observo y quería atesorar ese momento, único para ellos dos.

-Lo más importante del mundo está en esta cama.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt con sus ojos llorosos de emoción.

...

Al día siguiente Meg tenía que ir al colegio, fue difícil levantarla, Blaine tuvo el trabajo de alistarla mientras Kurt preparaba el desayuno.

-No quiero ir papi!, dile a papá que me deje quedarme!.- dijo Meg haciendo un berrinche.

-Hija...debes ir al colegio, vas a retrasarte.- Blaine intentaba convencer a su hija.

Meg siguió con su berrinche hasta llego a la cocina y Kurt la miro serio, cruzado de brazos.

-Debes ir al colegio, ya habíamos hablado Meg.- dijo Kurt.

-No puede quedarse hoy?.- susurro Blaine cerca de Kurt.

-Blaine...- miro a su esposo, y luego a su hija, suspiro pesado. -Está bien, pero mañana va si o si.-

-Bien!, vamos al cine!.- dijo Meg dando saltos en su silla.

Blaine sonreía, vio a Kurt negar con la cabeza y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, este sonrió.

Todo el día disfrutaron en familia, Kurt no podía dejar de mirar y besar a Blaine, mientras paseaban Kurt entro a una farmacia sin que lo viera Meg, deseaba retomar su relación con su esposo, volver a intimar con él, y para eso debía estar preparado. Cuando lograron volver a la casa para cenar, Blaine hizo la comida, Meg se estaba bañando y Kurt aprovecho para pasar tiempo con su esposo, lo abrazo por detrás y apoyo su rostro en su espalda.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine se giro y lo besó, suave, y con ternura, Kurt paso las manos por el cuello de su amado, y Blaine sin pensarlo, apego su cuerpo mas a él, Kurt gimió y movió sus caderas haciendo que Blaine bajara las manos a su cintura, Kurt deseaba mas, el beso se volvió profundo y apasionado, ambos necesitaban más contacto, se separaron mirándose a los ojos, con la respiración agitada y una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lo siento señor Kurt.- dijo Mariel desde la puerta de la cocina, apenada pero con una sonrisa cómplice. -ya me voy, mañana vuelvo después de mi visita con el médico.-

-No, tomate el día...yo me arreglo no te preocupes.- dijo Kurt un poco acalorado.

-Está bien, la niña ya termina, se está vistiendo, si necesita algo, solo llame si, hasta luego.- dijo Mariel y salió caminando hacia la puerta acompañada por Kurt.

La sonrisita de Mariel era evidente, Kurt sonrió pero no dijo nada, para el día siguiente, tenía planeado enviar al colegio a Meg y disfrutar a solas con Blaine.

La cena fue entre risas y repasando todo lo que había hecho ese día, Kurt lavo los platos mientras Blaine preparaba a Meg para dormir.

-Se está lavando los dientes, cuanta energía tiene.- dijo Blaine acercándose a su esposo.

Kurt le sonrió, y se giro para besarlo.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también, sabes...aún...no creo que éste sucediendo ésto...es un sueño.- dijo Blaine con un brillo en su mirada.

-Me arrepiento mucho de todo lo que hice, del mal que te cause y a Meg...- dijo Kurt apenado.

-No fue tu culpa, fue mía...- dijo Blaine pero Kurt comenzó a negar con la cabeza. -de ambos, bien...pero estamos aquí...juntos, otra vez.-

A Kurt se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero eran de felicidad, Blaine lo tomo lo la cintura y se acerco a su rostro acariciándolo con una mano, se miraron unos segundos, y una media sonrisa se formó en los labios de ambos, Kurt apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, abrazándose a él, su esposo cerró sus brazos a su alrededor, disfrutando de ese momento junto al amor de su vida.

Después de unos minutos, de estar sólo abrazados, Kurt buscó los labios de Blaine y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor.

-Vamos a dormir.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt asintió y dejo todo como estaba en la cocina y fueron a darle las buenas noches a Meg, que para su sorpresa estaba dormida en la cama matrimonial.

-Sabes lo que va a costar que duerma nuevamente en su habitación?.- pregunto Kurt mirándola.

-Déjala, mañana hablaremos con ella.- respondió Blaine.

Descansaron junto a su hija, ambos estaban agotados, y en cuestión de minutos se durmieron.

Al día siguiente Meg no hizo ningún berrinche, Kurt la ayudó a vestirse mientras Blaine preparaba el desayuno.

-Ya estas lista princesa?.- dijo Blaine al ver a su hija entrar en la cocina.

-Si papi!.- dijo ella muy animada sentándose en la mesa.

-La mayoría de los waffles están sonriendo de un solo lado.- dijo riendo Blaine.

Kurt y Meg rieron al ver el intento de Blaine para ser creativo.

-Podemos ir a la galería cuando vuelva del colegio?.- preguntó la niña.

-No, debes hacer tu tarea Meg, tienes que ponerte al día o no aprobaras el examen.- dijo Kurt.

-Es cierto, el fin de semana podemos ir, pero debes estar al día con la tarea.- dijo Blaine mirándola serio.

-Mariel puede ayudarme, terminare rápido lo prometo.- dijo ella intentando convencer a sus padres.

-No, Mariel no viene...emmm...yo te ayudare, pero no iremos a la galería hoy, iremos el fin de semana.- dijo Kurt.

-Porque no viene?.- pregunto Meg.

-Le di el día libre.- dijo Kurt esperando que terminara allí la conversación.

Blaine lo observo con una media sonrisa, tenía una idea de que tenía planeado su esposo.

-Y ustedes que harán?.- pregunto ella a ambos.

Kurt la miro nerviosamente sin decir nada.

-Tengo que desempacar mis cosas y comenzare a buscar trabajo, Kurt vas a acompañarme?.- preguntó Blaine con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Si.- dijo él mirándolo de soslayo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Podemos cenar hamburguesas?.- preguntó de la nada Meg.

-No. Ni hamburguesas ni pizza.- dijo mirándola Kurt.

Meg hizo una mueca y miro a Blaine, él, le negó con la cabeza la petición sin palabras, siempre que quería algo y Kurt se lo negaba, ella acudía a Blaine, pero ésta vez no cedería.

Terminaron de desayunar y los tres subieron a un taxi rumbo al colegio, luego de hablar con la directora de éste y firmar un permiso para que Blaine pueda retirar a Meg cuando fuera necesario, volvieron a su casa entre arrumacos y caricias furtivas.

-Quieres desempacar?.- pregunto Kurt ingresando a la sala.

-Si.- respondió Blaine mirando con una sonrisa a su esposo.

Kurt sonrió, conocía esa mirada, Blaine deseaba estar a solas tanto como él, se acerco sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio, Blaine cerró el espacio entre ambos y lo besó con ansias pero dulcemente, Kurt se perdió en ese beso, abrazado a él y disfrutando de todas las sensaciones que Blaine le provocaba, parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado, que esos meses que estuvieron separados, solo fueron horas.

Blaine estaba inmerso en el beso, en sus manos recorriendo la espalda de Kurt, en su aroma, su dulzura, en la entrega de ambos y la creciente necesidad de mas, pero a la vez un miedo surgió, temía no poder satisfacer como antes a su esposo, hacía mucho tiempo que no intimaba con él, ni con nadie y no sabía si su cuerpo reaccionaria como él quería.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt cuando Blaine se separo de él con semblante preocupado.

-Es solo que ...-

-Ya no me deseas Blaine?.- pregunto angustiado Kurt.

-Te deseo como el primer día...pero...no sé si podré...hace mucho que no estamos juntos, y no estado con nadie más...paso mucho tiempo.-

-Yo tampoco estuve con nadie más...y la verdad es que te deseo mucho...- dijo Kurt acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

Blaine tenía una pregunta pendiente y necesitaba saber.

-Tú y Derek...-

-Nada, nunca pasó nada entre nosotros, tú eres el único hombre de mi vida...fuiste el primero y el único...no podría estar con otro hombre.- dijo Kurt mirando a los ojos.

Blaine sonrió de lado, Kurt era todo para él y saber que su esposo aún lo deseaba así, hacia que su pecho se llenara de amor y deseo.

Se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez Kurt se separo y tomo de la mano a Blaine, llevándolo a la habitación, éste sonrió, y camino con él entre besos. Ni bien entraron, se besaron con pasión y deseo, Kurt comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de su esposo, repasando con sus manos su torso, notando lo delgado que estaba, beso su cuello y su pecho mientras le quitaba el cinturón del pantalón, Blaine suspiraba, disfrutando de las caricias y la atención de Kurt, cuando le abrió el pantalón, Kurt volvió a besarlo en los labios y metió la mano en su bóxer acariciando su miembro, Blaine gimió y lo tomo por la nuca profundizando el beso, comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Kurt con ansias, pasando sus manos por el cuerpo de su amado con reverencia. Kurt se alejó de él y se recostó en la cama desabrochándose el jean, Blaine tomo una de sus piernas y le quito el calzado y posteriormente el jean, dejándolo semi desnudo, parado frente a él, y mirándolo con deseo, se quito los zapatos y el pantalón quedando en bóxer como su esposo, se recostó sobre él, mirándolo con adoración. Se besaron con dulzura, lentamente, estaban ansiosos pero deseaban disfrutar de ese momento, ese reencuentro y el poder conectarse nuevamente, con amor volvieron a descubrir el cuerpo del otro, entre besos, miradas, caricias, se quitaron la última prenda que tenían, Blaine beso cada pulgada de piel del cuerpo de su amado, con devoción, haciendo que Kurt lo deseara aún más.

-Los preservativos están en el cajón.- susurro Kurt.

Blaine sonrió, y busco en el cajón del mueble junto a la cama, la caja de preservativos.

-Naranja?.- pregunto Blaine con sorpresa.

-Era lo único que tenían en la farmacia.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine lo observo con deseo, algo que a Kurt lo encendió aún mas, se besaron apasionadamente y Blaine se sentó sobre sus piernas colocándose el preservativo.

-Tienes lubricante?.- pregunto inclinándose nuevamente hacia el rostro de su esposo.

-No, no había, igual no importa, te necesito, mucho.- dijo Kurt mirándolo con deseo.

-No quiero lastimarte.- dijo Blaine besando su cuello.

-Te necesito...- dijo Kurt enroscando sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo.

Blaine gimió cuando sintió la presión de la entrada de Kurt en su miembro y ya no pudo contenerse, comenzó a penetrarlo muy lentamente, observando el rostro de su amado, presionando muy despacio para no lastimarlo, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de él, espero a que se acostumbrara antes de moverse con cuidado, Kurt tenía una mueca de dolor, intentaba disimular pero Blaine sabia que le dolía, aunque poco a poco se relajo y movió sus caderas en busca de placer, Blaine lo embistió lento, y Kurt gimió, eso hizo sonreír a Blaine, nada había cambiado, Kurt lo deseaba como antes y saber que aún sabia como complacerlo lo llenaba de orgullo. Se movieron a un ritmo complaciente para ambos, entre caricia, besos y susurrando palabras de amor, se miraban a los ojos, con ese amor intacto y esa conexión que lo hacía único, los dos llegaron a la cumbre del éxtasis, besándose, entre gemidos y el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Blaine se recostó a un lado de su esposo y se quito el preservativo, Kurt lo abrazo por la cintura y apoyo su rostro en su pecho, besándolo suavemente, Blaine lo atrajo más hacia él sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de la tierra.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Blaine besando los cabellos de su esposo.

-Creí que nunca más sucedería ésto...fue tan hermoso.- dijo Kurt.

-Fue perfecto.- Blaine sonreía.

Kurt no quería dormirse pero después de ese gran momento de amor, sus fuerzas cedieron al sueño, Blaine noto ésto, sonrió y lo abrazo aún mas, amaba a Kurt de todas las maneras posibles, poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y se dejo llevar por el sueño también.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Se despertaron entre arrumacos y caricias, tenían el tiempo justo para buscar a Meg, pero ninguno de los dos podía despegar el cuerpo del otro.

Decidieron almorzar afuera y luego volvieron a su hogar, Meg tenía mucha tarea pendiente y ambos la ayudaron, por suerte Kurt se había tomado esos días, sino hubiera sido imposible quedarse en casa, Derek lo llamo varias veces durante la mañana pero ni siquiera presto atención al celular, toda su atención estaba en Blaine y en su momento de amor. Realmente parecían recién casados, todo era puro amor, Meg estaba feliz y ellos también, disfrutaban los tres solos, en familia, mientras la niña les contaba todo lo que hizo en el colegio y como le contó a todos sus compañeros y maestras que su papá había vuelto a vivir con ellos, el único inconveniente fue a la hora de ir a dormir, Meg quería dormir con ellos nuevamente y el matrimonio tenía otros planes.

-Pero porque?!.- dijo Meg dando zapatazos al suelo. -Yo quiero dormir con ustedes!.-

-Meg, eres una niña grande, debes dormir en tu habitación, además...hay que descansar bien para mañana levantarse temprano.- dijo Kurt intentando convencer a su hija.

Meg hizo un berrinche, y Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Amor tienes que dormir en tu cama, si?, vamos a lavarnos los dientes y a ponerte el piyama.- dijo Blaine caminando con ella hacia el baño.

Kurt suspiro aliviado, Meg estaba cada vez mas consentida, y los berrinches se habían convertido en un clásico, él sabía que en parte era por su separación y la distancia de Blaine, le hacía mucha falta su padre y él la consentía en todo intentando suplir su error.

Blaine se quedo con ella, leyéndole un cuento hasta que se quedo dormida, Kurt aprovecho a limpiar y dejar todo preparado para el día siguiente.

-Se durmió.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo por detrás.

-Te dije que sería difícil convencerla.- dijo Kurt guardando unos platos.

-Ummm...tendremos que hablar con ella, nunca la vi hacer tantos berrinches juntos.- dijo Blaine apoyando su mentón en el hombro de su esposo.

-Es mi culpa, ella te necesitaba mucho, lloro dos semanas cuando llegamos a New York...nunca voy a perdonármelo.- dijo Kurt con pesar.

-No te lo reproches mas, dijimos que empezaríamos de nuevo, no?, pues ya no quiero que sigas pensando en eso.- dijo Blaine girándolo para verlo a los ojos.

-Sí, pero ella es la que más sufrió...soy el peor padre del mundo...y el peor esposo.- dijo Kurt con un nudo en su garganta.

-Shhh, no. Ambos somos responsables de ésto, de lo que sucedió y de éste momento, decidimos volver y apostar a nuestra relación, aún después de nuestros errores, y Meg es feliz, pronto olvidara todo lo que sucedió.- dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de su esposo con dulzura.

Kurt tenía sus ojos llorosos, Blaine lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso hasta que se tranquilizó.

-Vamos a dormir.- susurro Blaine entre besos.

Kurt sonrió, y camino abrazado por la cintura de su esposo, aunque él esperaba que Blaine no quisiera dormir, literalmente.

-En verdad quieres dormir?, estas muy agotado?.- preguntó Kurt mordiéndose el labio, ni bien entraron a su habitación.

-Mmm...Porque?, tenías pensado otra cosa?.- preguntó haciéndose el distraído Blaine.

-Pues...no es que este desesperado por hacer el amor de nuevo...- dijo Kurt sonriendo y acercándose a su esposo, pasando sus manos por sus hombros y pecho. -pero te deseo mucho.-

Blaine sonrió y lo tomo de la cintura para besarlo con amor, Kurt pasó un brazo por detrás de su cuello y profundizó el beso, asegurándose que a Blaine entendiera sus intenciones.

Se desnudaron en silencio, ente sonrisas picaras y besos, Blaine hizo que Kurt se recostara y se diera vuelta quedando boca abajo, beso toda su espalda, acariciándolo, adorándolo mientras Kurt se mordía el labio para no hacer ruido.

Después de varios minutos, Blaine se busco un preservativo y comenzó a penetrarlo. En una perfecta sintonía, ambos disfrutaron de esa conexión única entre ellos, entre movimientos suaves ambos se entregaron a su amado.

...

-Meg!, busca tu chaqueta que hace frío!.- dijo Kurt buscando las llaves de la casa.

Se habían quedado dormidos, Blaine estaba guardando los útiles de Meg en su bolso mientras ella buscaba unos cuadernos, el taxi tocaba bocina, , entre corridas lograron salir de la casa rumbo al colegio de su hija.

Luego de dejar a Meg, el matrimonio decidió caminar por la ciudad, pasear tomados de la mano, la ciudad brillaba, vistiéndose para las fiestas, Kurt cayó en la en la cuenta que debía comprar todo nuevo para navidad ya que los adornos de la anterior casa quedaron olvidados en Washington. Blaine estaba emocionado, él sólo lo observaba enamorado como la primera vez, como cuando esos ojos se posaron en él, en un simple camarero en una pequeña cafetería.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

-Recodaba la primera vez que hablamos.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Ah, cuando te encontré en el suelo, esa noche?.- pregunto divertido Blaine.

-No!, ese fue el momento más vergonzoso de toda mi vida.- dijo Kurt haciendo una mueca y sonriendo.

-Te veías adorable.- Blaine sonrió y beso su mejilla.

-No te creo, nadie puede verse adorable cuando esta desparramado en el suelo...y yo que quería alcanzarte para hablar contigo termine dando un espectáculo.-

-Querías hablarme, por eso tropezaste?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Salí corriendo detrás tuyo, y termine en el suelo.- dijo Kurt sin mirarlo, aun sentía vergüenza por eso.

-De verdad?, siempre creí que había terminado tu turno y...simplemente caíste, de todas forma tuve la excusa perfecta para acompañarte a tu edificio.- Blaine recordaba bien ese momento y sonrió al ver la sonrisa de Kurt.

-Me hubieras invitado a salir si no hubiera...-

-Si!.- respondió Blaine antes que Kurt terminara la pregunta. -tal vez...un par de semanas después...cada vez que te veía, pensaba dentro mío que te diría y luego entraba en pánico y terminaba diciendo "buenas noches", "gracias", "si, lo mismo de siempre". Era frustrante y patético.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.

-No, eso es adorable, patético es caer frente al chico de tus sueños y que tenga que ayudarte a levantarte.- dijo Kurt.

Ambos rieron, Kurt le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su esposo, sonriendo, enamorados nuevamente como hacía años atrás.

Volvieron a su hogar, aún quedaban cosas por hacer, pero se tomaron un par de horas para seguir amándose, luego desempacaron las cosas de Blaine que habían quedado en cajas, mientras su esposo acomodaba su ropa en los cajones del mueble de su habitación, Kurt se sentó en el suelo sacando algunos papeles, ropa y los recuerdos a los que se aferro Blaine para mantenerse cuerdo mientras estaban separados, entre las cosas había una foto de ellos tres, una playera vieja de Kurt que él había olvidado cuando se fue con Meg, eso le recordó cuando Sebastián le contó como encontró a Blaine después de beber tanto. Un dolor cruzo su pecho, por más que Blaine lo había perdonado, él no podía hacerlo, no podía perdonarse haber sido el causante de tanto dolor, para su esposo y su hija, en esa caja, también estaban los papeles del divorcio, firmados y en una carpeta.

-Están firmados.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Si...no tenía nada que ofrecerte...no iba a retenerte si podías ser feliz con alguien más.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

-De verdad crees eso?.- pregunto Kurt con los ojos llorosos.

-Kurt...siempre quise tu felicidad, aún quiero que seas feliz, y en ese momento...yo no pude darte lo que necesitabas, ni a ti, ni a Meg...-

-Pero me hubieras dado el divorcio?.- pregunto angustiado Kurt.

-Sí...con todo el dolor de mi alma, te hubiera dejado ir.- dijo Blaine con pesar, Kurt sollozo y él tomó los papeles rompiéndolos. -pero hoy no, hoy quiero mi familia, te quiero a ti, y a Meg en mi vida, y voy a trabajar a diario para no volver a perderlos.-

Kurt lo abrazo, entre lágrimas.

-Yo también lucharé a diario por nosotros.-

Blaine se aparto de él y limpio sus lágrimas con la mano, le sonrió de lado y tomó su rostro para besarlo con amor.

-Terminemos con esto y prepararé el mejor almuerzo de la historia.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza, se puso de pie y tomo un portarretratos donde estaba él y Meg, quitó la foto y coloco la que tenia Blaine donde estaban los tres, Blaine sonrió mirándolo con ternura.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él y abrazándolo.

-Yo te amo también.- dijo Kurt abrazándose más a su esposo. -nunca voy a arrepentirme de haberme casado contigo.-

Blaine sonrió y lo beso hasta que ambos quedaron envueltos nuevamente en su nube de amor.

-Vamos, antes que Mariel tome el control de la cocina y no puedas preparar nada.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió y camino junto a su esposo hacia la cocina, empezó su trabajo justo cuando Mariel llegaba y los observo con las cejas alzadas.

-Señor, si usted hace la comida que voy a hacer yo?.-

-Sentarte y tomar un té conmigo.- dijo Kurt buscando dos tazas.

-Quédate a almorzar y así me dices que te parece mi comida.- pidió Blaine.

Mariel miro a Kurt y éste le sonrió.

-Bien.- dijo ella. -pero prepararé la cena.-

Ambos esposo sonrieron, Kurt sabía que a Mariel no le gustaba no poder preparar la comida.

-Está bien, pero hazle a Blaine ese postre tan rico que haces.- pidió Kurt.

-Sí, claro, va a quedar redondo después de eso.- dijo ella haciendo reír a ambos.

La mañana se les fue volando, Kurt fue a buscar a su hija mientras Blaine terminaba de preparar el almuerzo con ayuda de Mariel.

-Me alegro de verlos tan felices, no conocía esa sonrisa del señor Kurt y sé que es por usted.- dijo Mariel.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar aquí.-

Ni bien entro Meg corrió hacia Blaine abrazándolo y muy feliz.

-Aprobé el examen papi!.- dijo Meg dando saltos.

Blaine la levanto y la sentó sobre la mesa, luego la lleno de besos en el rostro.

-Mi hermosa hija es muy inteligente.- dijo Blaine.

-Aún me quedan dos.-

-Vamos a estudiar mucho, mucho, mucho.- dijo Kurt sonriéndole.

Los cuatro almorzaron juntos y luego le dedicaron toda la tarde a Meg, ayudándola con las tareas y a estudiar para los exámenes, estaban felices, rearmando su familia y disfrutando de esta nueva etapa.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-Abuelo!.-

Meg corrió a la puerta ni bien Blaine la abrió, Kurt estaba bañándose, Burt y Carol llegaron cuando paso la tormenta en Washington.

-Hola mi princesa!.- dijo Burt emocionado. -Lamento no haber llegado para tu cumpleaños, no podíamos salir de la ciudad por la tormenta.-

-Hola hermosa, feliz cumpleaños.- dijo Carol entregándole un regalo a Meg.

-Gracias abuela.-

-Blaine...que bueno verte.- dijo Burt sorprendido.

-Hola Burt.- dijo Blaine y se dio un abrazo con su suegro, y luego abrazo a Carol que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que Kurt y él habían vuelto a rearmar su familia.

-Mi papá está viviendo con nosotros.- dijo Meg mientras abría su regalo.

Burt y Carol miraron a Blaine sorprendidos.

-Vengan pasen.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Burt y Carol se sentaron en la sala, Meg se sentó en el regazo de Burt jugando con su regalo, una caja de música.

-Quieren café?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si, dijo Carol.-

Ni bien salió Blaine rumbo a la cocina, el matrimonio se miro sonriente.

-Te gusta?.- pregunto Carol a Meg.

-Sí, es hermosa, gracias abuelo...- dijo Meg dándole un beso a Burt en la mejilla. -gracias abuela.-

Blaine volvió con las tasas de café y una bandeja de galletas.

-Se quedaran el fin de semana?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, estamos en el hotel de siempre...como es eso que estás viviendo aquí?.- pregunto Burt.

-Bueno, Kurt y yo volvimos, decidimos apostar nuevamente a nuestra familia.-

Burt sonrió al igual que Carol.

-Es una excelente decisión, ambos se aman y tienen una familia hermosa.- dijo Carol.

-Me alegro mucho.- dijo Burt sonriendo.

Blaine se sentó frente a ellos, sonriendo, estaba feliz de tener su familia de nuevo.

-Papá, Carol!.- dijo Kurt acercándose para saludarlos.

-Hola hijo.- Burt abrazo a su hijo con fuerza.

Kurt sonrió y saludo a Carol que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Llegaron bien?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose junto a Blaine.

-Sí, llegamos muy temprano, pero me recosté un rato porque me dolió la cabeza después del vuelo.- dijo Carol.

-Papi, mira lo que me regalaron los abuelos.- dijo Meg mostrándole la caja musical.

-Es hermosa.- dijo Kurt.

-Entonces, están juntos nuevamente.- dijo Burt.

-Sí. -dijo Kurt tomando la mano de su esposo y con una sonrisa en el rostro de ambos. -Estamos juntos otra vez.-

-Estoy muy feliz por ambos...por los tres.- dijo Burt sujetando mas fuerte a Meg.

-Yo también estoy feliz.- dijo la niña.

Conversaron de todo un poco, Burt les comentó que haría varios viajes hasta fin de año, seguía trabajando para el estado y asistiría a diferentes congresos junto a Carol así que volverían para navidad.

Meg les contó a sus abuelos sobre sus excursiones con el colegio y las salidas con sus padres, ella estaba más que feliz y eso se notaba.

Pasaron todo el día en familia, cenaron todos juntos como lo hacían en Washington, Carol y Burt jugaron con Meg hasta que se quedo dormida en el regazo de su abuelo.

-Como creció, esta más alta.- dijo Carol mirando a Burt y a Meg.

-La llevare a la cama.- dijo Kurt poniéndose de pie.

Kurt tomo a Meg, y ella se aferro a él media dormida, la llevo a su habitación para acostarla.

-Ya no podremos cargarla, recuerdo cuando tenía esa muñeca que llevaba a todos lados y el último tiempo era un pedazo de plástico sin forma, lloro una semana cuando el perro del vecino creyó que era su hueso.- dijo Blaine sonriendo de lado.

-Está muy feliz, se les nota a los tres.- dijo Carol.

-Si...no creí que ésto sucedería, y estoy muy feliz, creo que tanto Kurt como yo deseábamos ésto.-

-Estoy seguro, Kurt es cabeza dura, pero te ama, y eso se nota.- dijo Burt.

-Yo también lo amo, amo mi familia.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Kurt volvió y se sentó nuevamente junto a Blaine.

-Entonces hablaron?.- preguntó Burt mirándolos a ambos.

-Si...y aunque creo que me llevo gran parte de la responsabilidad en ésto, llegamos al acuerdo que ambos nos equivocamos y también que ambos queremos nuestra familia de nuevo, además...la verdad es que siempre voy a amar a Blaine.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Blaine y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Burt y Carol los miraban con una sonrisa, sabían que ellos se amaban y esperaban que no volvieran a separarse.

-Nos vamos, mañana volveremos para almorzar, Carol quiere ir de compras.- dijo Burt.

-No puedo venir a New York y no ir de compras Burt, además quiero comprarle algo a Meg.- dijo Carol.

-Quieres que te acompañe?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Oh!, no querido, también quiero comprar algo para ustedes.- dijo ella.

Burt giro sus ojos y se despidió de Blaine y de su hijo, Carol hizo lo mismo y en cuestión de minutos se quedaron solos en la sala.

Blaine abrazo a su esposo por la cintura y Kurt apoyo su cabeza en su hombro.

-Vamos a dormir?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- respondió Kurt.

Caminaron hacia su habitación, le dieron una última mirada a Meg que dormía, ambos estaban agotados así que simplemente se acostaron y se durmieron a los pocos minutos.

...

Comenzaron a besarse, aún era temprano pero también era el único momento que podían tener intimidad.

Kurt beso el cuello de su esposo mientras le quitaba la playera, Blaine giro sobre la cama con él haciéndolo reír, se sentó a horcajadas sobre Kurt y comenzó a desvestirlo en silencio, entre besos y caricias, deseosos del otro. Kurt metió su mano dentro del bóxer de su amado, acariciándolo, haciéndolo suspirar y moverse contra él, Blaine se inclino hacia el rostro de su esposo, besándolo con pasión, Kurt comenzó a bajar el bóxer y Blaine termino de quitárselo, y de quitarle el de él. En segundos estaban necesitados, ninguno de los dos deseaba esperar, así que Kurt tomo el preservativo y se lo coloco a su esposo entre sonrisas seductoras y miradas picaras, Blaine se posiciono entre sus piernas y Kurt las enroscó en su cadera, se besaron nuevamente, pero esta vez con ternura y amor, Blaine comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, observando a su amado disfrutar, se movió lento entre besos y suspiros, aunque intentaba no hacer ruido, Kurt gemía en la boca de Blaine, se mantuvieron en un ritmo placentero hasta que la necesidad de más, los llevo a ambos a aumentarlo y llegar a desmoronarse en los brazos del otro.

Saciados de amor, envueltos y seguros, descendieron de su nube de éxtasis, abrazados. Ambos se volvieron a dormir, entre besos y arrumacos, pero cuando Blaine despertó, Kurt no estaba en la cama, se vistió y camino hasta la sala, sonrió ante la imagen que tenía en frente.

-Así?.- pregunto Kurt a su hija, quien estaba sobre su regazo, ambos en piyama y peinando la muñeca de Meg.

-Sí, la otra cinta también, la rosa.- dijo Meg señalando los cabellos de la muñeca.

Kurt hacia su mejor esfuerzo para peinar la muñeca como su hija quería, varias cintas de colores, adornaban su cabeza y Meg sonreía mientras le daba instrucciones a su padre.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine acercándose a ellos.

-Hola papi.- dijo Meg.

Kurt sonrió al verlo y Blaine le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y otro en la boca a su esposo.

-Están dejando muy linda a esa muñeca.- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a ellos.

-Papi me está ayudando.- dijo Meg mientras Kurt peinaba la muñeca.

-Se levanto temprano buscando cintas en mi costurero.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Que les parece si preparo el desayuno mientras terminan con eso?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Me parece genial, muero de hambre.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Que quieres amor?.- pregunto Blaine a Meg.

-Waffles con mermelada.-

-Y un tazón de leche con cereales.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine asintió y camino hacia la cocina.

-A mi no me preguntas?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Jugo de naranja, con tostadas y queso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con amor.

Kurt asintió y se mordió el labio, Blaine no olvido sus gustos, eso lo lleno de alegría.

El timbre sonó y Kurt se puso de pie dejando a Meg sentada en el sillón.

-Quien será, papá y Carol vienen al mediodía.- dijo Kurt.

Abrió la puerta y se llevo una grata sorpresa.

-Buenos días!.-

-Adam!.- dijo Kurt y abrazo a su amigo.

-Oigan, yo también estoy aquí.- dijo Sebastián cargado de bolsas de regalos.

-Sebastián!, que gusto verte.- dijo Kurt abrazando a su amigo.

Blaine miraba desde la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi hermosa niña!.- dijo Adam sonriéndole a Meg quien corrió a saludarlo.

-Tío!.- dijo ella.

Adam alzo en sus brazos y la lleno de besos en su rostro.

Sebastián se acerco a Blaine sin decir nada y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

-Entonces lo hiciste bien esta vez?.- preguntó por lo bajo Sebastián.

Blaine sonrió y miró a Kurt que tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Estoy haciendo el desayuno, llegaron justo a tiempo.- dijo Blaine dando de palmadas a su amigo por la espada. -como estas Adam?.-

-Genial.- dijo este dejando a Meg en suelo y saludando a Blaine con una abrazo.

-Ven aquí preciosa.- dijo Sebastián y Meg salto a sus brazos. -Estas enorme!.-

-Te extrañe tío.- dijo ella abrazándose a su cuello.

-Trajimos regalos.- dijo Adam.

-Siéntense.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Voy a terminar el desayuno.- dijo Blaine entrando en la cocina nuevamente.

Sebastián se sentó y Meg tomo su muñeca para mostrarle el peinado, Adam también se sentó junto a su novio mirando a Kurt y sonriéndole.

-Recién se levantan, eh?.- pregunto Adam, Kurt asintió con una sonrisa. -se nota, tienes el cartel en tu frente.-

Kurt miro a su amigo con curiosidad, pero al ver la sonrisa picara de éste, se dio cuenta a que se refería, para Adam, siempre que hacía el amor con Blaine, tenía un cartel en la frente, y se burlaba de él por eso.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y sus mejillas ardieron, Sebastián sonrió notándolo, ahora ambos sabían que había hecho el amor con Blaine.

-No cambias más.- dijo Kurt sentándose frente a sus amigos.

-Nop...y...como esa tormenta de m...horrible no nos dejó viajar para el cumpleaños de mi princesa...cuando fuimos a Milán traje regalos para todos, incluyendo a Blaine, ya que no fuiste capaz de enviar un mensaje para decirme que habían vuelto, me entere por Seb.- le dijo Adam a Kurt.

-Todo se dio muy...-

-Natural, lo sé, era cuestión de tiempo para que volvieran.- dijo Adam.

Kurt sonrió y vio a su esposo asomarse por el umbral de la cocina.

-Ya está todo listo, que es eso?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose junto a Kurt.

-Estos...- dijo Adam tomando unas bolsas de regalos. -Éstos son para ti.-

Adam le entrego una caja de perfume, otra con una camisa y varios moños que combinaban.

-Éstos para ti.- dijo Kurt entregándole otro perfume y una caja alargada.

-Y...estos son para mí princesa.- dijo Sebastián alcanzándole a Adam tres paquetes envueltos para regalos.

-Gracias tíos.- dijo ella dándole un beso a cada uno.

-Es exquisito este perfume.- dijo Blaine mostrándoselo a Kurt. -gracias.-

-El mío también es riquísimo, donde los compraste?.- pregunto Kurt a su amigo.

-En una feria internacional de perfumes en Milán.- dijo Adam.

-Madre...es...la colección de broches de Madame Lissé!, es...oh por dios!, debe valer una fortuna!.- dijo Kurt abriendo la caja alargada que Adam le regalo.

-Sabia que te gustaría, visitamos el museo de la moda, y vimos la colección de Madame Lissé, y cuando fuimos a la feria de perfumes, Sebastián vio los broches, estaban en venta, no sé si son los originales pero eran idénticos, hasta la caja, y decimos comprártelos.- dijo Adam.

-Fue mi idea.- dijo Sebastián sonriendo.

Blaine miro los broches y un mal recuerdo lo asalto, no pudo evitarlo, los recuerdos del secuestro de Kurt, hace varios años atrás, llegaron a su mente. Sebastián notó ésto, Adam le contaba a Kurt sobre todo lo sucedido en su viaje a Milán, ajeno a lo que le sucedía a Blaine, mientras que Sebastián miraba a su amigo preocupado, Meg dio un salto en su lugar, llamando la atención de todos.

-Papi!, papi!, papi!, son zapatos!, mira que lindos son!.-

-Son hermosos!.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine sonrió mirando a su hija, sus pensamiento se disiparon en ese momento, toda su atención giro hacia ella y a su alegría, sabía que su hija amaba los zapatos y realmente estaba feliz.

Sebastián se quedo algo pensativo, temía que Blaine volviera a lo mismo, así que decidió hablar con él ni bien pudiera.

-Ve y pruébate el vestido nuevo con esos zapatos.- dijo Kurt a su hija.

-Si!.- dijo Meg tomando sus regalos y caminado hacia su habitación.

-Tiene una fijación con los zapatos.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Que te aparecieron los moños?, los elegí yo también.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Encantadores.- dijo sonriendo Blaine. -hace mucho que no uso moños.-

-Esta noche, que tal si vamos a cenar afuera, mi papá y Carol tienen que volver ésta tarde a Washington.- dijo Kurt.

-Me parece genial, nosotros nos quedaremos una semana, verdad?.- dijo Adam mirando a Sebastián.

-Sí, claro.- dijo éste con una media sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió al ver tan enamorado a su amigo, extrañaba estas reuniones, todo el tiempo que estuvo separado de Kurt, se encontraba con sus amigos pero no era igual, sin Kurt no, pero ahora, todo volvía a tomar en rumbo original, las salidas en familia, con amigos, con su amor.

-Mira papi!.- dijo Meg vistiendo un vestido con diferentes tonalidades de rosa, y los zapatos rosa claro que recién le habían regalado.

-Una princesa.- dijo Sebastián.

-Ven.- dijo Blaine notando que tenía el cierre bajo del vestido.

A Sebastián y a Adam les causo ternura el gesto de Blaine, Kurt sonreía al ver a su hija tan entusiasmada con sus regalos, tenía a sus padres, a sus amigos y su familia, todo de nuevo, eso lo llenaba de felicidad y de emoción.

La mañana pasó volando, cuando se dieron cuenta, Burt y Carol llegaron para almorzar, entonces hicieron un gran almuerzo, y compartieron lindos momentos como hacía casi un año no lo hacian, en armonía y llenos de felicidad.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Kurt se estaba alistando mientras Blaine revisaba que Meg tuviera todas las cosas para el colegio, era lunes por la mañana y debían volver a la rutina, Kurt volvía al taller junto a su socio y Meg al colegio, Blaine aprovecharía la mañana para buscar trabajo, Sebastián y Adam pasearían por la ciudad, pero su amigo le pidió que hablaran a solas en el algún momento, así que probablemente se encuentren en alguna cafetería.

-Meg, te falta un libro.- dijo Blaine buscando entre las cosas de su hija.

Su hija lo miró y fue hacia su habitación.

-Aquí esta papi.- dijo ella volviendo a la sala con el libro en su mano.

Kurt apareció por el pasillo con sus llaves y con otro juego en sus manos.

-Blaine.- dijo Kurt entregándole el juego de llaves nuevo a su esposo.

Éste sonrió y se acerco para darle un beso, la bocina del taxi resonó y el matrimonio se separo, ambos buscaron sus abrigos y Kurt ayudo a Meg con el suyo.

Los tres salieron de la casa, dejaron a su hija en el colegio y Blaine acompaño a Kurt a su taller.

-Es enorme.- dijo Blaine entrando al gran salón.

Una enorme mesa se extendía en medio del taller, habían varios maniquíes con telas y vestidos armados, sillas y pequeños sillones a unos metros, rodeaban la mesa, cajas de telas, y todo tipo de indumentaria, habían cuatro percheros móviles completos de ropa, y dos mesas pequeñas a los lados del local.

-Sí, cuando lo alquilamos creímos que era grande, pero nos quedo chico cuando comenzamos a trabajar, tenemos tres diseñadoras que siempre nos contratan como apoyo, más nuestro trabajo independiente, tenemos dos escuelas de modelos, y una obra teatral que asistimos, así que siempre hay trabajo.- dijo Kurt caminando junto a su esposo dentro de su taller.

-No me extraña, eres el mejor diseñador, siempre lo supe.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con cariño.

Kurt se acerco al rostro de su esposo para besarlo, Derek entro al taller observándolos con molestia.

-Buen día.-

Blaine miro al socio de su esposo mientras Kurt se giraba para saludarlo, Derek lo miraba con desdén, lo saludo amablemente con un gesto, Kurt noto la tensión entre su esposo y su socio, sabía que Derek tenía una forma de ser un tanto molesta.

-Ven, te mostrare los últimos diseños...- dijo Kurt a su esposo, tomándolo de la mano. -en seguida vuelvo.-

-Bien, recuerda que tenemos que entregar los bocetos hoy.- dijo Derek dejando su bolso en un sillón junto a la gran mesa.

-Sí, ya lo sé.- dijo Kurt caminando junto a Blaine hacia una sala contigua. -Son éstos.- Kurt le enseño a su esposo un perchero con diversos vestidos.

-Vaya...para quienes son?, una reina o algo así?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolos con admiración.

-Para una diseñadora que presentara su nueva colección en New York, será dentro de un mes pero ya están terminados, vendrán a buscarlos mañana.-

-Son increíblemente hermosos.- dijo Blaine acercándose a uno de ellos.

-Sí, Ariel, así se llama la diseñadora, se llevo algunos a Milán y fue todo un éxito por lo que me dijo Derek, él también viajo con ella.- dijo Kurt mirando los vestidos con una sonrisa.

-Deseabas estar allí verdad?, nunca viajaste a Milán, por Meg o porque yo estaba muchos días fuera de la ciudad, siempre dejaste de lado lo que deseabas por nosotros.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con cierta tristeza.

-Deje de lado todo eso porque deseaba estar contigo y con Meg, y esta temporada... Solo deseaba pasar el tiempo con mi familia, quería dedicarte tiempo a ti y a nuestra hija, a nuestra familia, y no me arrepiento de eso, desearía que siempre fuera así.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

Blaine sonrió, lo tomó de la mano y le dio un beso en los labios, él deseaba lo mismo, el timbre del taller resonó por el local, Kurt se acerco a la puerta de la sala para ver quien podía ser, Derek abrió la puerta y se quedo mirando a los hombres que estaban de pie allí.

-Buenos días, Kurt está?.-

La voz de Adam llego a oídos de Kurt y de Blaine quienes se miraron confundidos, caminaron juntos hacia la puerta mientras Derek se giraba para observarlos.

-Adam?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Ey!, estábamos por aquí cerca y pensé en conocer tu taller.- dijo Adam ingresando al taller.

Sebastián lo siguió mientras miraba a Derek.

-Hola!.- dijo Kurt saludando a sus amigos.

Blaine sonrió al ver el rostro de Sebastián, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Derek.

-Yo te conozco, te vi en Milán, estabas presentando una línea nueva.- dijo Derek mirando a Adam.

-Si?, yo no te recuerdo.- dijo Adam mirándolo con atención.

-Había mucha gente en ese evento.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo serio. -Hola Kurt.-

-Tu quien eres?.- preguntó Derek.

-Sebastián, el novio de Adam.- dijo secamente Sebastián.

-Ah.- dijo Derek sin darle más importancia a Sebastián, y centrándose en Adam.

-Quien es este idiota?.- pregunto Sebastián a Blaine.

Este lo miro y giro sus ojos, Kurt hablaba con Adam quien estaba mirando unos bocetos sobre la mesa.

-Porque no vamos a tomar ese café que tenemos pendiente?.- pregunto Blaine a su amigo.

-Bien.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Derek.

-Amor, nos iremos a tomar un café con Seb.-

-Está bien, te quedas?.- le pregunto Kurt a Adam.

-Obvio, quiero ver que tienes planeado para la próxima temporada.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

Derek repasaba con sus ojos el cuerpo de Adam que estaba distraído, Blaine noto esto y también el rostro de su amigo.

-Se te perdió algo?.- pregunto Sebastián a Derek quien lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Vamos.- dijo Blaine.

Se acerco a Kurt y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios con una sonrisa, Sebastián hizo lo mismo con su novio pero tenía una mirada de advertencia sobre él, Adam sonrió y palmeo su trasero cuando Sebastián se giro para salir, este sonrió clavando sus ojos en Derek quien lo observo con una mueca de desagrado.

Ambos amigos salieron del taller, y se dirigieron a la cafetería más cercana.

-Quien es ese?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Es el socio de Kurt.- dijo Blaine haciendo una mueca.

-Como lo soportas?.-

-Ni me preguntes, invito a salir a Kurt todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.- dijo Blaine.

-Y como van con lo suyo?.- pregunto Sebastián mientras ingresaban a la cafetería.

-Muy bien. Hablamos mucho, y ambos deseamos volver a armar nuestra familia...él me dijo que le contaste lo que sucedió en Washington.- dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo.

-Estaba muy angustiado porque no lo llamabas, él te ama, aún cuando estaban separados, te ama y también sufrió con ésto.- dijo Sebastián.

-Lo sé.- dijo Blaine.

-Y ahora, como te sientes?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Bien, excelente.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Que vas a hacer aquí?.- pregunto Sebastián mientras llamaba al mozo.

-Voy a buscar trabajo en lo privado.-

-Mi padre debe conocer gente aquí, lo llamare esta noche, de verdad no quieres volver a trabajar como policía?.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Dos café.- dijo Blaine al mozo. -no, necesito...un poco de aire...casi pierdo todo por mi trabajo.-

-Porque no haces la prueba para detective privado, por lo que sé no es muy difícil y con todo lo que sabes, seguro no tendrás problema.-

-Creo que es incompatible con mi título en homicidios.- dijo Blaine.

-No, ya no.- el mozo les dejo los café y ellos le agradecieron con un gesto. -Ahora debes rendir un apartado y ya.-

-Estas informado.- dijo Blaine mientras bebía su café.

-Sí, también haré la prueba para detective, quiero ampliar mis conocimientos...y mi padre insiste con que debo dejar la estación de policía, quiere que sea parte del equipo de detectives de Washington, aunque ni loco entro en una morgue.-

-Es esencial entrar a la morgue, no olvides todo lo que pase yo.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa. -Pero, de verdad quieres hacerlo?, ser detective?.-

Sebastián suspiro pesado, Blaine supo que había algo mas, su amigo no hacia lo que le pedía su padre porque si, había otra razón.

-Adam tiene una capacitación de seis meses en Francia, es su oportunidad para salir de debajo del ala de esa diseñadora, tiene potencial y no quiere ir porque yo estoy en ese cargo mugroso y no conseguiría trabajo de policía en otro lado. Tengo dos opciones, o me voy con él y busco trabajo en un local de comidas rápidas, o lo dejo ir solo...y sabiendo que es probable que se quede allá a trabajar, probablemente no vuelva a verlo de nuevo.- dijo Sebastián serio y con cierta angustia en su voz.

Blaine lo miro en silencio, si él hubiese tomado una decisión así, probablemente no se hubiera separado de Kurt.

-Entiendo. Pero realmente crees que si Adam se va, no volverás a verlo?, él te ama, hace...muchos años que están juntos.-

-No lo sé, cuando viaje y vea todo lo que puede tener...tal vez se dé cuenta que puede tener todo, algo que yo no puedo darle.- dijo Sebastián.

-Y si no es eso lo que quiere?, y si eres tú lo que él quiere?, tal vez éste esperando algo mas...-

-Algo más?, intento crecer profesionalmente para que tengamos una mejor vida...-

-Tal vez quiere otro tipo compromiso de tu parte...hace...cuantos...diez años que están de novios...no te parece un noviazgo largo.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos. -Él te ama, si no viajo a Francia es porque no quiere irse sin ti, porque te elije a ti, no crees que sea amor eso?.-

-Sí, lo sé...bueno...no lo sé.- dijo titubeante Sebastián.

-Que no sabes?.- pregunto Blaine a su amigo. -No lo amas?.-

-Sí, claro que si, él lo sabe.- dijo Sebastián con convicción.

-Se lo dices?.- pregunto Blaine.

-A veces...sabes cómo soy...el tema del amor no es lo mío.-

-Eso era antes, cuando no reconocías que estabas enamorado de Adam, estuvieron dos años diciendo que eran amigos antes de decir que eran novios, creo que Adam está buscando otra cosa...una familia, hijos.-

Sebastián lo miro con atención.

-No te diste cuenta?, no creo que le importe Francia o tu trabajo, quiere una familia contigo.- dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo a los ojos.

-Y porque no me lo dice?.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Por la misma razón que tú no le dices que lo amas y que quieres una familia también...te conozco Sebastián...debes decírselo, Adam no se irá sin ti.-

Sebastián suspiro mirando la mesa, pensativo.

-Piénsalo, yo me equivoque al centrarme en mi trabajo...casi pierdo a mi esposo y a mi hija, me hundí en mi mismo en vez de buscar la solución, y sabes que me dijo Kurt cuando...comenzamos a hablar de lo sucedido?, porque no lo vine a buscar...porque deje que se quedara aquí y no luche por él ni por Meg. En todos estos meses jamás creí que Kurt esperaba eso, él solo me quería de nuevo...no cometas mis errores Sebastián.-

-Somos dos idiotas verdad?.-

-Si.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Bien...sabes, esta semana es para que la pasemos bien aquí, y disfrutar de New York y eso haremos, y voy a ayudarte a buscar trabajo y...pensaré lo que me dijiste.- dijo Sebastián.

Ambos siguieron hablando hasta que llego la hora de ir a buscar a Meg al colegio, Blaine llamo a Kurt para avisarle que iría a buscarla con Sebastián y luego pasarían a buscarlo a él y a Adam por el taller.

Megan estaba feliz, ni bien vio a Sebastián salto hacia él abrazándolo, hablo todo el viaje hasta el taller de Kurt muy emocionada.

Derek abrió la puerta del taller y Meg entro corriendo sin saludarlo hacia donde estaba Adam, quien la levanto para darle un beso en la mejilla. Derek giro sus ojos molesto, Blaine noto ésto y no le gusto nada que tuviera esas reacciones con su hija, entro mirándolo serio y Derek simplemente dejo la puerta abierta y camino hasta la sala contigua.

-Están listos?.- pregunto Blaine cambiando el semblante, para que Kurt no se preocupara.

-Si.- dijo su esposo sonriendo.

-Ya sabes, puedes unirte a nosotros cuando quieras, si deseas podemos encontrarnos a tomar un café e intercambiar ideas.- le dijo Derek a Adam.

-Mmm...estaré de visita una semana, seguramente hablaremos con Kurt de ésto.- dijo Adam.

Sebastián miro a Adam y luego a Derek, apretó la mandíbula pero no dijo nada.

-Pues, espero verte de nuevo.- Derek le sonrió a Adam y éste simplemente lo ignoró.

-Seguramente nos veras.- dijo Sebastián, realmente deseaba golpear en la cara al hombre, se contenía de hacer una escena solo por Meg.

-Nos vemos mañana, tienes los bocetos?.- preguntó Kurt a su socio.

-Sí, ahora se los llevo a Ariel.- dijo Derek buscando su chaqueta.

-Vamos reina.- dijo Blaine a su hija, esta se subió a un sillón estirando los brazos hacia su padre.

Éste sonrió alzando a su pequeña. Kurt, Adam y Sebastián esperaban en la puerta, Kurt negaba con la cabeza.

Salieron los cuatro a tomar un taxi para ir a almorzar juntos, el resto de la tarde pasearon por las galerías de la ciudad, Adam compro todo lo que Meg quería, Sebastián lo observo pensativo, de a ratos Blaine le daba una palmada en la espalda, era obvio lo que quiera Adam, Kurt no entendía las miradas cómplices de los amigos pero se imagino, por la sonrisa de su esposo que no era nada grave.

Cuando llego la tarde, volvieron a la casa del matrimonio para tomar un café, entre los cuatros ayudaron a Meg con sus tareas y luego Sebastián y Adam volvieron al hotel, al final del día, solo quedaban dos padres exhaustos y una pequeña dormida en la cama matrimonial. Ambos se acostaron con una sonrisa, esperando que esa felicidad no acabara nunca.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Blaine estaba con Sebastián en una oficina del departamento de policía, se inscribiría para hacer el examen de detective, había hablado con Kurt y él estaba de acuerdo, Sebastián lo acompaño y luego se encontrarían con un conocido de éste para que lo guiara en ésta nueva etapa.

Kurt por su parte, salió con Adam y Meg a hacer compras, tenían un par de horas y él estaba ansioso, quería que todo saliera bien para su esposo, Adam ya no lo aguantaba y decidió que era mejor salir con Meg a pasear por la ciudad.

-Estoy seguro que éste jean es dos talles más chico, no puede ser que no me entre.- dijo Adam desde un cubículo en una casa de ropa.

Kurt sonreía mientras buscaba otro de otra talla, Meg caminaba mirando la ropa para hombres ya aburrida de esperar a su tío.

-Ten pruébate éste.- dijo Kurt entregándole otro jean.

-No, me mato si ese me queda, es enorme!.- dijo Adam desde el cubículo.

-Pruébatelo!, tal vez sea la tela.- dijo Kurt.

Kurt escucho gruñir a su amigo y miro hacia donde debería estar su hija pero ella no estaba, camino entre los percheros y la desesperación lo inundo al no encontrarla.

-Meg!, Meg!.- llamo Kurt con angustia.

Miro hacia una zona de ropa para niñas y su hija estaba hablando con un oficial de seguridad.

-Meg!.- grito Kurt.

Su hija lo miro y corrió hacia él.

-Meg, porque te alejaste de mi?, no vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo Kurt en tono serio.

-Perdón papá es que estaba aburrida, y ese señor me dijo que conocía a papá.- dijo la niña apuntando al hombre de seguridad que se alejaba.

-Quién es?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No sé, no me dijo su nombre, me dijo que conocía a papi.- dijo ella con inocencia.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Adam a su lado.

-Nada...- dijo Kurt mirando al hombre salir del local. -no hables con extraños Meg, te lo dije muchas veces.-

-Perdón.- dijo la niña con un gesto que le causo ternura a su padre.

-Está todo bien?.- pregunto Adam.

-Sí, vamos a casa, Meg esta aburrida y tú estás gordo, por eso no te entra nada.- dijo Kurt con una media sonrisa.

-Malo.- dijo Adam y salió caminado hacia el vestidor.

Durante el camino a su casa, Kurt estuvo inquieto, no podía sacar de su mente al hombre que hablo con su hija, no había podido ver su rostro, pero no le agradaba que un desconocido estuviera cerca de Meg.

Cuando llego a su casa Blaine aún no estaba, le envió un mensaje y unos momentos después, recibió la respuesta, llegaría en unos minutos, Adam volvió al hotel ya que Sebastián iría hacia allí, así que espero a Blaine mientras Meg miraba dibujos en la televisión.

Su esposo entro por la puerta con una sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír a él.

-Hola!.- saludo Blaine acercándose a él para besarlo.

-Hola amor.- dijo Kurt sentado en el sofá junto a su hija.

-Hola papi.- dijo Meg abrazándolo.

-Y?, como te fue?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Muy bien, dentro de unas semanas debo hacer el examen y ya tengo trabajo con Bruce, un amigo del padre de Sebastián, me dijo que estaba armando un equipo con otro policía y como tengo buenos antecedentes...- dijo Blaine sentándose junto a su esposo.

-Me alegro, sé que vas a hacer un excelente trabajo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Blaine lo beso nuevamente, Meg estaba entretenida mirando los dibujos, Kurt abrazo por la cintura a su esposo mirando la televisión, era uno de esos momentos que compartían en familia.

...

-Ella estaba hablando con un sujeto de seguridad, dijo que te conocía, pero no pude ver su rostro...le tengo prohibido que hable con extraños.- dijo Kurt a su esposo.

Blaine estaba apoyado en un mueble de su habitación, Kurt se encontraba sentado en la cama doblando ropa de Meg, ella estaba durmiendo en su habitación y ellos a punto de descansar también.

-No dijo su nombre?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No...él salió del local, yo...no sé, debí seguirlo y preguntarle quien era.- dijo Kurt preocupado.

-Tal vez se confundió...no te preocupes, Meg está bien, está con nosotros.- dijo Blaine acercándose a su esposo.

-Recuerdas cuando tenía ese presentimiento el día que Meg se cayó en el colegio y se fracturo la mano, tengo ese sentimiento de nuevo...no lo sé...- dijo Kurt angustiado.

Blaine se sentó junto a él y tomo sus manos.

-Mi amor todo está bien...tal vez te sientes así porque se irá a ese campamento el fin de semana, pero estará bien, irán los profesores y cuidaran de todos.-

Kurt lo miro preocupado, era la primera vez que su hija se iba de campamento y sus miedos no lo dejaban pensar con claridad.

-Ella está muy entusiasmada, pero si quieres hablamos con ella...-

-No...ella quiere ir, y yo tengo que calmarme.- dijo Kurt decidido, no arruinaría la salida de su hija por sus miedos.

-Sabes, yo voy a ocupar tu tiempo y el fin de semana pasara volando.- le dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

Kurt lo miro y sonrió de lado, estarían solos y eso tampoco quería perdérselo.

-Terminemos con ésto y vamos a dormir si.- dijo Blaine tomando la ropa doblada dejándola prolijamente sobre una silla.

Kurt sonrió y se puso de pie, ambos se acostaron y se durmieron entre besos, abrazados al otro.

...

Blaine acaricio el cabello de su esposo, parecía un sueño, él estaba nuevamente con su familia, con su hija, que era la razón de su vida y con el hombre que mas amaba, pero Kurt le preocupaba, las primeras noches lo oyó disculparse mientras dormía, entre susurros y un llanto cortado, sabía que se sentía culpable, decidió no tocar nuevamente el tema porque los dañaba a ambos, y le llevaría mucho tiempo a Kurt perdonarse, aunque él no lo culpaba, jamás pensó en eso, su esposo protegía a su hija y quería lo mejor para ella, y él, en ese momento, había perdido su objetivo.

Decidió poner toda su atención en su familia, su esfuerzo y energía la centro en reconstruir su vinculo con Kurt y con su hija, no cometería los mismos errores, su esposo estaba tan enfocado y comprometido como él, más allá de que su apetito sexual parece haber aumentado, tal vez por los meses que estuvieron separados, él también lo deseaba y recordaba bien como satisfacerlo.

Su hija estaba feliz, más tranquila, aunque la tensión la había afectado, sus caprichos y berrinches en ocasiones parecían no tener fin, y el único que le ponía freno era Kurt, aunque siempre fue así, su esposo siempre tuvo más temple para ponerle limites.

Kurt se removió abrazado a él, comenzó a abrir los ojos y los fijo en Blaine, sonrió medio dormido abrazándolo más.

-Buen día.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Hola mi amor.- Kurt se acercó a él y lo beso con dulzura.

Profundizaron el beso despertando el deseo en el otro, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, junto con una mirada de amor, y la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos como lo estaban sus almas.

Blaine tomo a Kurt por las caderas y lo ubico debajo de él, comenzaron a besarse entre sonrisas cómplices y miradas picaras. Kurt le quito la playera a su esposo y repaso con sus manos su espalda mientras se besaban, Blaine metió su mano por debajo de la prenda de Kurt acariciando su estomago y sus costillas, éste se retorció y río por lo bajo, se sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del pijama de Kurt, sin dejar de mirarse, y entre sonrisas le quito el pantalón junto a los bóxer, dejándolo completamente desnudo, miro a su esposo con deleite mientras éste se mordía el labio expectante, Blaine se movió a un lado, se quito su pantalón y su bóxer también, subió sobre él besándolo con ansias.

Repasaron el cuerpo de otro con sus manos, y con sus labios, Blaine busco un preservativo en el mueble junto a la cama y se lo coloco mirando a Kurt, este abrió las piernas dejándolo en medio de ellas, Blaine sintió el calor subir y bajar por su cuerpo mientras besaba a su esposo, listo para penetrarlo. Kurt gimió cuando lo sintió dentro de él, moviéndose lentamente, susurrándole palabras de amor lo envistió lento hasta que ambos sucumbieron en el deseo incontrolable y llegaron a la cima del éxtasis juntos.

El timbre de la alarma sonó sacándolos de su nube de amor, Kurt abrazo mas fuerte a su esposo que estaba sobre su pecho, sabía que debían levantarse para ducharse pero realmente necesitaba abrazarlo y sentirlo cerca.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-También te amo.- Kurt sonrió al sentir los cálidos besos de Blaine sobre su pecho. -Tenemos que ducharnos, Meg despertara en cualquier momento.-

Blaine levantó su rostro y lo beso en los labios, se puso de pie y Kurt sonrió con picardía al verlo desnudo, su esposo era perfecto, lo observo entrar al baño y escucho el agua de la ducha, Blaine lo miro desde la puerta del baño con una ceja alzada.

-Quieres que te traiga aquí?.-

Kurt sonrió y se levantó, lo abrazo por el cuello y lo beso, Blaine lo tomo de la cintura y entre besos lo guió hasta la ducha donde siguieron su ronda de amor.

...

-Papi!.-

-Que amor?.- pregunto Kurt mientras peinaba a su hija.

-Puedo llevar mi muñeca al campamento?.-

-No amor, se te puede ensuciar o puedes perderla, mejor dejarla aquí.- dijo Kurt.

-Pero duermo con ella.- dijo la niña.

-Meg, cuando estés allá te divertirás tanto que ni vas a extrañarla.-

Ella hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada. Blaine entró a la habitación de su hija sonriendo.

-Ya está el desayuno.-

-Bien, porque muero de hambre.- dijo Kurt terminando el peinado de su hija.

-Hay waffles?.- pregunto entusiasmada Meg.

-Sí, si hay.- dijo Blaine sonriéndole frente a su rostro.

Ella sonrió y salió corriendo hacia la cocina, Kurt río y se acerco a Blaine para fundirse en un beso.

-Vamos bombón.- dijo Blaine golpeando con su mano el trasero de Kurt.

Este se mordió el labio, y tiro de su mano para ir juntos a desayunar.

Los tres eran felices, su familia estaba unida nuevamente y en camino, Blaine no se podía sentir más afortunado al igual que su esposo, se amaban más que nada y a su pequeña hija, que era el pilar de ambos.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

-Ahora resulta que tengo que volver porque la ayudante de la diseñadora se enfermo, no llevo ni cuatro días aquí!.- dijo Adam enojado.

Kurt llevaba a Meg de la mano por el Central Park, Adam caminaba junto a ellos, Sebastián había acompañado a Blaine a la oficina donde trabajaría.

-No puede reemplazarte alguien?.- preguntó Kurt.

Adam suspiro pesado.

-No...ellos pueden buscar a alguien, pero la diseñadora esta empecinada en que vuelva...porque no puedo ser independiente como tú.-

-Ven a trabajar conmigo, puedo hablar con Derek.- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-De verdad?.- preguntó Adam.

-Sí, claro...crees que a Sebastián le agrade mudarse aquí?.-

-Sebastián...no sé, no están bien las cosas entre nosotros, desde que pisamos Milán esta raro, vinimos aquí y tenía la esperanza que las cosas mejoraran pero no sucedió así.-

-Tan mal están?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

Adam lo miro y la tristeza apareció en su rostro.

-Son muchos años, creo que ya no es igual, nada es igual.-

Kurt lo miro, quería hablar con su amigo pero con Meg ahí no podía, un hombre muy bien vestido se acerco a ellos y Adam cambio el semblante, estaba serio y parecía enojado.

-Vaya, que casualidad encontrarte aquí, estas de visita en New York?.- preguntó el hombre.

-Que haces aquí Marlon?.- pregunto Adam.

-Estoy de paso, Seb también vino, me gustaría saludarlo.- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Estas buscando a mi novio o al tuyo, porque yo sé dónde está el mío, el tuyo debe estar en trasero de otro.- dijo enojado Adam.

Kurt tapó los oídos de Meg, Adam parecía que perdió los estribos.

-Siempre tan vulgar verdad?, envíale saludos de mi parte.- dijo el hombre y salió caminando.

Adam rechinaba los dientes de rabia.

-Ahora tengo que aguantar que el ex lo venga a buscar aquí?!...lo odio!, te juro que lo odio!.- dijo enojado Adam.

Kurt no sabía que decir, intento calmarlo, Meg estaba asustada, así que decidió volver a su casa y prepararle un té a su amigo.

Sebastián y Blaine llegaron, y un taxi estaba en su casa, mientras ellos entraban, Adam salía con cara de pocos amigos y mirando a su novio con enojo.

-Adiós Blaine.- dijo Adam y siguió caminando hasta el taxi.

-A...adiós.- dijo Blaine mirándolo y luego miro a Kurt que tenía un semblante preocupado.

Sebastián lo vio pasar a su lado y las dagas en la mirada de Adam podían traspasarlo.

-Que hice ahora?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Nos encontramos con tu ex en el parque.- dijo Kurt.

Sebastián cerró sus ojos y se giro para subir al taxi donde estaba su novio.

Blaine entro a su casa junto a Kurt y Meg se acerco a saludarlo, Blaine la alzo en brazos mirando a su esposo.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine.

Kurt lo miro y negó con la cabeza.

-El tío estaba enojado con un señor y dijo la palabra trasero.- dijo Meg a su papá.

Blaine abrió sus ojos grandes mirando a Kurt.

-Amor, no repitas esa palabra, no es de buena educación que un niña diga esas palabras si?.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hija.

Meg asintió con la cabeza y Blaine se sentó en el sillón con ella.

-Que paso?.- pregunto Blaine más preocupado que antes.

-El ex de Sebastián apareció en el parque y tuvo una pequeña conversación con Adam, creo...que ellos no están bien, y ésto complica todo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine lo miro pero no dijo nada, su amigo siempre tenía los vientos en contra.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Bien, muy bien, Bruce es muy amable, me recuerda a Chapman, trabaja muy bien.- dijo acariciando el cabello de su hija que estaba en su regazo.

-Te sientes cómodo allí?.- preguntó Kurt sentándose junto a él.

-Sí, es decir, no es igual, esto es más tranquilo, la oficina es pequeña y se encarga de casos puntuales, trabaja con la policía, hay policías trabajando con Bruce, es un equipo de apoyo.- dijo Blaine.

-Es lo que quieres?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, quiero un poco de tranquilidad, y tendré más tiempo para lo más importante.- dijo sonriendo y apoyando su cabeza en la de Meg quien se giro y miro con una sonrisa.

-Puedo traer mis muñecos para tomar el té?.- preguntó Meg.

-Sí, pero después guárdalos en su lugar.- dijo Blaine.

Meg salió corriendo a su habitación, Kurt tomo de la mano a su esposo mirándolo con amor.

-De verdad es lo que quieres?, o lo haces por...lo que sucedió en Washington?.-

-Por ambas cosas, no quiero volver a lo de Washington, me salí de mi eje allí ...y decidí venir a New York para estar más cerca de Meg y de ti porque son lo más importante que tengo, y no quiero perderlos nuevamente.-

Kurt se mordió el labio, Blaine se acerco a él y éste lo abrazo por la cintura apoyando su rostro en su hombro, Blaine cerro sus brazos al rededor de su esposo y suspiro, quería vivir tranquilo el resto de su vida con su familia, aunque ganara la mitad del sueldo, y los casos fueran triviales, eso es lo que deseaba. Tranquilidad.

...

Blaine escucho un ruido que lo despertó, un sonido extraño provenía de la cocina, Meg estaba dormida entre ellos y Kurt descansaba plácidamente, se levantó con cuidado para no despertarlos y salió caminando descalzo hasta el pasillo, el sonido provenía de la cocina sin duda alguna, parecía música, camino hasta la sala y no vio nada extraño, solo algunos juguetes de Meg esparcidos por los muebles, se dirigió a la cocina de donde provenía el sonido y una pequeña caja musical estaba abierta sobre la mesa, cerro la caja apagando la música, miro hacia todos lados sin ver nada fuera de su lugar, camino hasta la puerta de salida y estaba cerrada con llaves, se dirigió a la habitación de Meg y todo estaba en orden, paso por el baño antes de volver a su habitación y descansar junto a su esposo y su hija.

Al día siguiente Kurt se despertó primero y preparo el desayuno, Blaine preparo a su hija para el colegio, luego debía ir al trabajo, oficialmente era su primer día.

-Meg, anoche quedamos en que guardarías todos tus juguetes.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hija.

-Perdón.- dijo ella poniendo esos ojos de cachorro que sabia derretía a su padre.

-Encontré la caja sonando en la mesa anoche.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt negó con la cabeza mirando a su hija que estaba peinando a su muñeca mientras desayunaba.

-Vendrás a almorzar?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, paso a buscar a Meg y luego a ti, quieres?.- preguntó Blaine comiendo una tostada.

-Sí, claro.- dijo sonriendo y dándole un beso en los labios a su esposo.

Blaine sonrió y término de desayunar, los tres tomaron un taxi camino al colegio de Meg y luego cada cual a su trabajo.

Blaine ingreso por la puerta que tenía un gran vidrial en la parte superior de ésta, Bruce, un hombre de uno cincuenta años, de ojos claros y piel blanca, estaba bebiendo un café sentado, mirando unos papeles sobre un escritorio, lo observo entrar y sonrió al verlo.

-Y yo que creía que era el único que madrugaba!, buen día Blaine.-

-Buenos días, no llego nadie aún?.- preguntó Blaine sentándose en una silla frente al escritorio.

-En New York nadie duerme, ni llegan temprano al trabajo, viniste en metro?.- pregunto Bruce.

-No, en taxi, el colegio de mi hija está a un par de cuadras.- respondió Blaine.

-Ahí esta, si tomaras el metro llegarías tarde, hace semanas están clausuradas varias estaciones por inundación, parece que se rompió un caño o algo, la cosa es que la mayoría vive del otro lado y toman el metro.- explico Bruce.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, tenía que conocer bien esta ciudad para saber manejarse.

-Usted...disculpa, tú vives de este lado de la ciudad?.- pregunto Blaine recordando que Bruce le había pedido que le hablara de tú.

-Vivo aquí arriba, alquile ambos ambientes, siempre llegare temprano.- dijo sonriendo.

Blaine sonrió, le caía muy bien su nuevo jefe, aunque al hombre no le gustaba que le llamaran jefe, había trabajado de policía veinte años hacia diez que era detective y ayudaba a la policía, le había quitado varias canas de encima, eso le dijo a él cuando le explico porque eligió trabajar en privado, y no seguir trabajando para el gobierno.

-Tu hija va al colegio de Crove verdad?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Sí, mi esposo la inscribió allí, es un lindo colegio.-

-Mi nieta va allí, tiene cinco años.- dijo Bruce sirviéndole un café a Blaine.

-Gracias...mi hija cumplió siete hace unas semanas.-

-Y comenzó aquí el año escolar o la transfirieron?.-

Blaine suspiro, esa era una larga historia.

-Mi esposo la transfirió el ciclo anterior y comenzó el nuevo aquí.- explico Blaine.

-Por tu rostro deduzco que estaban separados cuando sucedió eso.- dijo Bruce mientras bebía su café.

-Si...fue una época difícil.- dijo Blaine.

-Mmmm... sí, yo me divorcie después de diez años de estar casado, estuvimos cinco años separados y volvimos a casarnos.- dijo con una media sonrisa Bruce.

-Con la que era su esposa?.- pregunto Blaine alzando las cejas.

-Sí, ella es mi primer novia, la única que tuve, y mi única esposa, dos veces.- Bruce sonrió.

-Wow!, y ustedes siguen juntos?.- pregunto asombrado.

-Sí, llevamos siete de casados, del segundo matrimonio.-

Blaine sonrió, era increíble la historia de Bruce, un muchacho de cabello rojizo entro en la oficina, distrayéndolo, el joven era piel blanca, y pecas muy marcadas en su rostro, tenia ojos verdes, con diferentes tonalidades, muy semejantes a los de su esposo.

-Aaron!, muchacho...ven quiero presentarte a Blaine Anderson.- dijo Bruce mirando al muchacho.

Blaine lo observó con una sonrisa, el joven se acerco y le dio la mano, estaba nervioso, se notaba.

-Señor Anderson, mucho gusto.-

-Hola, el gusto es mío.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa amable.

-El muchacho es un genio de MIT. Llego a mi gabinete buscando trabajo y lo llame para que trabaje conmigo aquí, sabe más de informática que yo de peces.- dijo Bruce en tono divertido.

-No es policía?.- preguntó Blaine.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza con una media sonrisa.

-No, veras aquí, tú, yo, Logan, un cadete recién salido de la academia, y Ed, un oficial, somos los policías, el resto son estudiantes, Aaron,- dijo Bruce señalando al muchacho de pie junto a ellos. -y Larry es estudiante de medicina forense.-

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Sírvete un café muchacho y vamos a poner al día al futuro detective Blaine.- dijo Bruce.

El muchacho camino hasta una pequeña cocina que había a un lado de oficina y comenzó a servirse café.

-Sabes, por más que renunciaras en Washington, aún sigues siendo capitán de barco, aquí tendrás ese rango.- dijo Bruce mirándolo con algo de gracia.

Blaine sonrió, habían hablado de eso, él ya no era un simple oficial y le agradaba que Bruce respetara eso.

Le gustaba su trabajo y el nuevo ambiente, no era tan estresante, se ocupaban de apoyar a la policía en casos puntuales y de trabajos privados, definitivamente era lo que necesitaba.

Termino la jornada de trabajo, y se dirigió a buscar a su hija, Meg estaba feliz como de costumbre, y luego se dirigieron al taller de Kurt.

-Papi!, papi!, hicimos galletas en colegio!.- dijo Meg ni bien su padre abrió la puerta del taller.

-Oh! Y podre probar algunas?, pregunto Kurt abrazándola y mirando a Blaine.

-Sí, pero papi ya comió algunas en el taxi.- dijo ella.

Blaine beso a su esposo sonriendo.

Derek estaba trabajando sin prestarle mucha atención, Kurt tomo su bolso y luego una carpeta.

-Llevare esto a Ariel.- dijo Kurt a su socio.

-Ok, hola Blaine, hola Meg.-saludo a la distancia Derek con una sonrisa bastante fingida.

-Hola.- dijo Meg.

Blaine saludo con la mano y una mueca, le caía muy mal el socio de su esposo.

-Debo pasar por la oficina de la diseñadora antes.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine y tomo la mano de su hija, junto con Kurt.

Eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, su familia feliz y llena de amor.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

El timbre de la puerta sonó, Blaine estaba con Kurt en la sala ayudándole a su hija a terminar su tarea, Kurt abrió la puerta y se encontró con Adam y Sebastián con semblantes felices

-Adivina quien se casa!.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

Kurt abrió los ojos y miro a Sebastián.

-Sí, nosotros!.- Adam entro y abrazo a su amigo muy feliz.

Sebastián ingreso a la casa y cerró la puerta, Kurt estaba en asombrado y Blaine sonreía.

-Suelta a Kurt o Blaine te regañara.- dijo Sebastián sonriendo.

Blaine se acerco y abrazo a su amigo.

-Por fin lo hiciste bien.- dijo Blaine.

Sebastián sonrió.

-Es real?, se casan?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a Adam y a Sebastián.

-Si!, hola princesa!, tus tíos se casan!.- dijo Adam y camino hasta Meg.

-Me alegro por ustedes.- dijo Kurt y abrazo a Sebastián.

Blaine se sentó junto a Adam y lo abrazo, éste lo miro con una sonrisa, estaba muy feliz al igual que Sebastián, eso era notorio.

-Después de que nos fuimos de aquí, y yo casi me vuelvo solo a Washington, y me pidió matrimonio.- dijo Adam mirando con amor a su novio.

-Estaba gritando, y había hecho las maletas, no podía dejar que se fuera así.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo enamorado, se sentó en un sillón cerca de Blaine.

-Le pediste casamiento entre gritos, eso es muy romántico.- dijo por lo bajo Blaine.

Sebastián hizo una mueca, no era lo que él deseaba tampoco, pero Adam estaba dispuesto a irse solo después de encontrarse con su ex en el parque.

-Cuando volvamos a Washington comenzaremos los preparativos, aun no fijamos la fecha pero probablemente sea antes de las fiestas.- dijo Adam.

-Tan pronto?.- pregunto Kurt, sentándose frente a él en un sofá.

-Sí, es que, lo hablamos y decimos que trabajaríamos aquí, Sebastián quiere ser detective y trabajara aquí, y yo aceptare tu propuesta de trabajar contigo.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

-Eso es genial!.- dijo Kurt emocionado.

-Serás mi competencia o trabajaras conmigo?.- pregunto divertido Blaine a su amigo.

-Ni una, ni la otra, seré detective pero en la central de policía, hable con mi jefe y pediré el traslado.- dijo Sebastián.

Blaine sonrió, y palmeo la rodilla de su amigo, estaba feliz por él y por Adam.

-Puedo usar un vestido para la boda?.- pregunto Meg mirando a Kurt.

-Sí, amor.- dijo éste sonriendo.

-El más lindo.- dijo Adam sonriéndole a la niña.

-Pediré una súper cena para festejar.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

Esa noche cenaron entre risas y mucha felicidad, brindaron por la próxima boda, Meg se durmió en el regazo de Adam, Sebastián lo observaba y sonrió de lado, Blaine la llevo a la cama mientras bebían un café, Adam miro a su novio y éste le sonrió de vuelta, ambos sabían, muy dentro de ellos, lo mucho que deseaban una familia.

...

Al día siguiente Kurt preparo el desayuno mientras Blaine alistaba a Meg, ella se iba de campamento y Kurt estaba bastante nervioso.

-Perdí mis llaves, hace días no la encuentro.- dijo Kurt cuando Blaine se acerco a él.

-Las de la casa?.-

-Sí, creí que estaban en el taller pero no es así, tenía una copia guardada y es la que estoy usando, pero no se que hice con la otra.- dijo Kurt terminando de servir el desayuno.

-Tal vez este con la ropa sucia.- dijo Blaine.

-Le preguntare a Mariel.-

-Papi...se salió el botón.- dijo Meg con un botón de su falda en su mano.

-Bien, siéntate y desayuna, yo voy a buscar el costurero.- dijo Kurt y salió hacia la sala.

-Vamos a desayunar bebé.- dijo Blaine a su hija.

Kurt volvió y mientras su hija desayunaba, él cosió el botón, Blaine sonreía al verlo, eso era algo que sucedía a menudo cuando vivían en Washington y parecía que nada había cambiado, en unos días retomaron la rutina que tuvieron antes de separarse.

Los tres terminaron el desayuno y salieron de la casa, Blaine se puso al día con los casos que tenía el equipo, Kurt estaba nervioso y Derek no le ayudaba mucho, aunque se había alegrado demasiado cuando le comento que Adam acepto trabajar con ellos, al día siguiente Meg se iba de campamento y todavía habían cosas que organizar, Sebastián y Adam estaban viviendo sus últimos días en New York, entre salidas y compras, así que el fin de semana, probablemente Kurt y Blaine los recibirían en su hogar.

Luego de retirar a Meg del colegio, regresaron a su hogar, Mariel les ayudo a organizar la casa mientras ellos se ocupaban del bolso y todo lo que necesitaba Meg para el campamento, la tarde se les fue volando, y la noche llego entre apuros, Kurt estaba más que nervioso, Blaine estaba entre la ansiedad de su hija que parecía más hiperactiva que de costumbre y los nervios de Kurt.

-Puedo llevar mi caja de música?.- preguntó Meg a Blaine.

-No amor, se va a romper, lleva tu osito si quieres.- respondió éste mientras revisaba que estuviera en el bolso todo lo necesario.

-Sí, ese ya lo guarde, papá no me deja llevar mi muñeca.- dijo la niña.

-No esa muñeca se queda aquí...- dijo Blaine y miro a su hija con semblante triste. -si te la llevas quien va a cuidar a los otros muñecos?.-

Blaine se acerco a su hija y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Ve a mirar dibujos un ratito.-

La niña sonrió y salió de su habitación, rumbo a la sala, Kurt estaba en el baño desde hacía bastante tiempo y Blaine estaba preocupado.

-Amor?.- preguntó Blaine en la puerta del baño, la abrió y se encontró con Kurt sentado en una banqueta que tenían para Meg, estaba secándose las lágrimas con el papel de baño. -Que sucede?.-

Blaine cerró la puerta y se acerco a él más preocupado que antes.

-No puedo, y si le pasa algo?.- pregunto lloroso Kurt.

-Shhh!, nada malo va a sucederle, ella va a estar bien...calmante si?, todo va a estar bien.- dijo Blaine tomándolo del rostro. -estas muy cansado, estuviste toda la semana preocupado y nervioso.-

-Siento que no puedo, no sé.- dijo Kurt entre sollozos.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, nada va a pasar, ella está feliz y la cuidaran, y yo voy a cuidar de ti, intenta calmarte, no te hace bien esto, prepararé un té y luego todos nos vamos a dormir.-

-Aun faltan cosas por preparar.- dijo Kurt.

-No, ya me ocupe de eso.- dijo Blaine mirándolo a los ojos. -todo va a estar bien.-

Kurt asintió con la cabeza respirando profundamente, estaba sobrepasado y muy agotado.

Se pusieron de pie y Blaine lo tomo de la mano, salieron del baño y pasaron directo a la cocina, Meg estaba entretenida mirando la televisión, Kurt se sentó en una silla un poco más calmado y Blaine preparó un té para él.

Unos minutos después Blaine llevo Meg a lavarse los dientes y a prepararse para ir a dormir, Kurt estaba más calmado, reviso lo que debía llevar Meg y luego acompaño a su esposo quien le leyó un cuento a su hija hasta que se durmió.

-Ven, voy a hacerte un masaje así te relajas y puedes descansar.- dijo Blaine quitándole la ropa a su esposo.

Este esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine masajeo sus hombros y luego lo hizo recostarse, movió sus manos por la espalda de su esposo hasta éste se durmió, sabia como era Kurt cuando se bloqueaba, eso le preocupaba, su esposo siempre fue muy sensible, y fuerte a la vez, pudo sobrellevar muchas cosas, después de su secuestro, poco después de haberse conocido, Kurt se había vuelto más desconfiado, y luego cuando Meg llego a sus vidas, era mucho más precavido. Ahora Blaine lo notaba un poco más intranquilo, más que nada por la seguridad de Meg, pero era normal en una ciudad así, él también estaba con veinte ojos cuando salían a algún lugar, nunca dejaban sola a su hija, esta era la primera vez que ella no estaría bajo el cuidado de ellos.

Se recostó a su lado, cubriéndolos a ambos con una manta, Kurt se durmió profundamente y él lo observó hasta que el sueño lo invadió también.

Al día siguiente Kurt estaba más tranquilo, aunque a la hora de despedirse de Meg en el colegio, ya a punto de que ella subiera al bus que la llevaría al campamento, Kurt la abrazo con fuerza.

El bus se fue y los padres despidieron a sus hijos, Blaine tomo de la mano a Kurt que parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Vamos amor.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza y tomaron un taxi devuelta a su hogar.

-Debí darle mi celular para que llame si necesita algo.- dijo Kurt sentándose en la cocina.

-Kurt, va a estar bien, vas a ver que ni siquiera nos extrañara.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él. -vamos a hacer ésto... prepararé la bañera, y tomaremos un baño para relajarnos si.-

Kurt asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Blaine se dirigió al baño y busco las sales en un mueble, después de preparar todo, busco a su esposo y lo llevo al baño, Kurt sonrió porque Blaine lo desvistió como si fuera un niño, ambos se relajaron dentro del agua, Kurt estaba sentado entre las piernas de Blaine y apoyado en su pecho, se acariciaban mutuamente, entre toques suaves y besos, luego de varios minutos, ambos estaban relajados, disfrutando de ese momento. Blaine repasaba con suavidad los brazos de su esposo, Kurt acariciaba las piernas de éste y se giro por un beso, que se convirtieron en varios más, profundos y apasionados, Kurt se dio vuelta y se sentó a horcajadas de su esposo, meciéndose sobre su pelvis, haciendo que el agua se moviera dentro de la bañera, se besaban con deseo, recorriendo con sus manos, en un viaje sin fin, sobre el otro.

-Espera.- dijo Kurt, se alejo de su esposo y salió de la bañera.

Blaine lo miraba curioso, Kurt busco en un mueble una caja de preservativos, volvió a la bañera con una sonrisa, se sentó nuevamente sobre su esposo y Blaine lo tomo por el cuello para besarlo intensamente, Kurt sonrió y volvió a mecerse sobre él hasta que comenzaron a gemir, Kurt busco la caja de preservativos y saco uno, se lo coloco a su esposo entre risas, nunca habían hecho el amor en la bañera y seria una experiencia nueva para ambos.

Kurt se sentó sobre Blaine, y éste movió sus caderas penetrándolo aun mas, Kurt dio un gemido largo y recostó su rostro sobre el hombro de su esposo, comenzó a moverse lentamente, entre gemidos y caricias, Blaine buscó su rostro para besarlo, empezaron a moverse a un solo ritmo, Kurt se sostenía de los bordes de la bañera mientras subía y bajaba por el miembro de su esposo, Blaine estaba inmerso en todas las sensaciones que le provocaba Kurt, y unos minutos después, ambos estaban entregados al éxtasis.

-Hacia mucho que no hacíamos el amor así.- dijo exhausto Blaine.

Kurt sonrió recostado sobre su pecho, cerró sus ojos disfrutando de las caricias de su esposo.

-Se enfrió el agua, y esta sucia además.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine abrió el grifo, y se abrazo nuevamente a su esposo.

-Te amo mucho.- dijo Kurt besando el hombro de Blaine.

-Yo también te amo.-


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Caminaban con Blaine de la mano, Adam y Sebastián estaban junto a ellos, miraban las ofertas en las galerías de la ciudad, parecían dos parejas de novios muy enamorados, compartiendo un lindo momento, Kurt estaba más tranquilo después de hablar con la profesora de Meg, y de hablar unos minutos con su hija que estaba muy feliz, Blaine se ocupo, como prometió, de distraer a su esposo, entre salidas y mucho amor, aprovechando que estaban solos en la casa.

-Ves Kurt, estos son los que presentaron en Milán los rusos...esta carísimo aquí...como puede valer tanto una camisa!.- dijo Adam mirando una vidriera.

-Le sobra un cero al precio?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-No...vale diez mil dólares.- dijo Blaine mirando la prenda con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Es exclusiva esta tienda, no vende nada por debajo de los mil dólares.- comento Kurt mirando las prendas en exhibición.

-De todas formas no lo vale, yo toque esa tela en Milán y no es la gran cosa.- dijo Adam.

-Le comentaste a Kurt lo que quieres hacer?.- pregunto Sebastián a su novio con una media sonrisa.

Adam sonrió y miro a su amigo.

-Quiero que nos casemos con trajes celestes, ambos.- dijo emocionado Adam.

-Ambos?.- preguntó Blaine con una ceja alzada.

Adam asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

-Es muy...peculiar...quieres que te ayude a confeccionarlos?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su amigo.

-Si!...tenemos un dilema...mañana volveremos a Washington y le verdad es que prefiero que nos casemos aquí...digo si nos vamos a casar, New York es el lugar perfecto...y lo hablamos con Seb para mudarnos aquí lo antes posible.- dijo Adam.

-Eso es lindo, tendríamos que ponernos a trabajar lo antes posible.- dijo Kurt mirando a sus amigos.

-Quieres casarte en New York?.- pregunto Blaine a Sebastián.

-Quiero casarme, antes que se arrepienta.- dijo éste mirando a Adam con una sonrisa.

-Nunca voy a arrepentirme.- dijo Adam y beso a su novio con mucho amor.

Blaine y Kurt los miraban con una sonrisa, les alegraba verlos felices y enamorados.

-Entonces...se mudaran aquí primero.- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con mi jefe, y con mi padre para que salga más rápida mi transferencia aquí, Adam hablara con la diseñadora, que seguramente no querrá soltarlo...- dijo Sebastián.

-Yo me vengo igual...quiero casarme aquí.- Adam estaba decidido.

Siguieron caminando mientras miraban las diferentes tiendas, hablando y planificando lo que ambos novios querían, aunque Adam era el que más ideas en mente tenia, Sebastián solo asentía y lo miraba con amor.

La tarde se pasó volando, cenaron los cuatro en la galería, y quedaron al día siguiente en ir al cine, pero esa noche Kurt se dedico a su esposo, no tenían muchos momentos para ellos, así que se dedicaron a brindarse amor hasta la madrugada.

Blaine escucho un sonido, se despertó y fijo su vista en una figura que estaba de pie en la puerta de su habitación, encendió la lámpara pero no había nada, se puso de pie saliendo rápidamente hacia el pasillo, Kurt se despertó y se sentó en la cama mirándolo.

Blaine camino hasta la cocina y encendió las luces, no había nadie, tomo del picaporte de la puerta y estaba cerrada, camino por la sala y luego fue a la habitación de Meg, todo estaba en orden, abrió la puerta del baño y reviso que no hubiese nadie.

-Blaine?...que sucede?.- preguntó Kurt desde la cama.

-Nada...- dijo Blaine y volvió a la habitación. -es que...me desperté y creí ver a alguien en el pasillo.-

-A alguien?.- preguntó Kurt mirándolo con el seño fruncido. -no lo habrás soñado?.-

-Tal vez...lo siento si te desperté.- dijo Blaine volviendo a la cama.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-Si...creo que debe haber sido alguna sombra del exterior...vamos a dormir de nuevo.- dijo Blaine y abrazo a su esposo, recostándose junto a él.

Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, tal vez lo soñó o estaba sugestionado con su nuevo trabajo, intento descansar nuevamente pero estaba intranquilo.

Cuando Kurt despertó, Blaine estaba dormido, era tarde para desayunar y sabía que su esposo no había dormido bien. Se levanto en silencio y se vistió, fue hasta la cocina y comenzó a hacer el almuerzo, esa misma tarde regresaría Meg y quería tener una cena preparada para ella, estaba preocupado por su esposo, esperaba que lo sucedido no sea nada importante, ya habían pasado por algo similar cuando vivían en Washington y cuando Blaine estaba obsesionado con atrapar a un criminal. No quería volver a lo mismo, a su encierro, la distancia entre ellos, las peleas, un espiral de emociones que los enterró a ambos.

Cerró sus ojos e intento disipar esas ideas, ellos decidieron empezar de nuevo, apostar nuevamente a su amor, a su familia, y tanto él como Blaine estaban enfocados al cien por cien en eso.

Sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura y se sobresalto.

-Te asuste?.- pregunto Blaine en su oído.

-Estaba concentrado...- dijo Kurt y se giro para besarlo. -...descansaste?.-

-Sí, me costó volver a dormir...creo que no volveré a cenar mariscos...termino alucinando.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Pero estas bien?- pregunto Kurt mirando a los ojos.

-Si.- respondió Blaine sonriéndole.

Kurt le dio un beso en los labios y se giro para volver a su trabajo, Blaine lo abrazo nuevamente por la espalda, y cerró los ojos sintiendo el aroma de Kurt, no había dormido mucho pero no quería pensar en lo sucedido, quería creer que todo era parte de su imaginación.

-Iremos al cine con Seb y Adam?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si...luego vamos a buscar a Meg, querrán verla antes de irse.- dijo Blaine aferrado aun a su esposo.

-Estoy seguro que no esperaran mucho para ampliar su familia.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Yo también, se le nota mucho a Adam las ganas de ser padre.- Blaine sonrió y depósito un beso en el cuello de Kurt antes de alejarse para ayudarle con el almuerzo.

Entre miradas y sonrisas terminaron de preparar la comida, Blaine sirvió la mesa y aunque no hablaban sus manos rozaban en cuerpo del otro entre risitas.

Kurt cerró sus ojos disfrutando el beso que Blaine depósito en su cuello mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, sonrió al sentir la sonrisa de su esposo.

-Si no fuera porque quedamos en ir al cine, te haría el amor toda la tarde.- susurro Blaine en el oído de su esposo.

Kurt se giro mordiéndose el labio y lo beso con deseo.

-No estás colaborando, sabes que Adam desatara un infierno si viene y no estamos listos.- dijo sonriendo Blaine.

-Cinco minutos...- dijo Kurt y volvió a besarlo con lentitud.

Blaine lo llevo entre besos a la habitación donde hicieron el amor hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron satisfechos.

Almorzar después de eso fue exactamente lo que necesitaban, aunque faltaban minutos para la llegada de sus amigos, ellos se tomaron todo el tiempo del mundo para renovar energía.

...

Blaine volvió a besar a Kurt mientras caminaban por la galería hacia el cine, Sebastián y Adam los miraban junto a ellos.

-Saben que todos en New York notaron que tuvieron sexo?.- pregunto con malicia Sebastián.

-Igual que ustedes.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con gracia, Kurt sonrió por lo bajo.

-Aha!...esa no me la esperaba...se ve que estas mas despierto, en la academia no eras tan osado.- dijo Sebastián sonriendo. -Si Kurt te hubiera conocido en esa época hubiese creído que estabas estudiando para monje.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza, su amigo siempre comenzaba a recordarle quien era en la academia.

-Oh, no creas...Kurt no podía decir pene sin creer que se le caerían los labios.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

Kurt lo miro molesto.

-En cambio tú tenías más que la palabra en tus labios.-

Blaine río fuerte ante el comentario de su esposo.

Adam miro hacia otro lado haciéndose el distraído.

-Evidentemente, Kurt es el más picante.- dijo Sebastián mirando a su novio.

Adam miro a Kurt quien le saco la lengua.

-Uno a cero.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Ok, siempre hay una primera vez...veremos la película de acción o comedia?.- pregunto Sebastián al ver la grilla pegada en una pizarra fuera del cine.

-La de comedia!.- dijo emocionado Adam.

-Si, comedia.- concordó Blaine.

-Comedia.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Bien, comedia entonces.- dijo Sebastián.

Las dos parejas disfrutaron de la película con risas hasta las lágrimas, hacia mucho que no pasaban una tarde así, y se alegraban de estar juntos nuevamente.

Luego fueron a tomar un café mientras esperaban el bus de Meg, esa noche Adam y Sebastián regresaban a Washington, pasarían el resto de la tarde con ellos para despedirse de Megan y luego partirían.

-Papis!.- grito Meg ni bien bajo del bus, corrió a los brazos de Kurt quien estaba muy ansioso, Blaine estaba a su lado sonriendo.

-Hola amor!.- dijo Kurt levantándola y besando sus mejillas.

-Hola papi.- Meg se abrazo al cuello de su papá.

-Hola bebé.- Blaine acaricio el cabello de su hija.

-Papi!.- Meg estiro sus brazos y Blaine beso sus mejillas dejándose abrazar por el cuello.

-Y para los tíos no hay nada?.- preguntó Sebastián.

Meg sonrió y Kurt la bajo de sus brazos, ella abrazo a su tío Sebastián, Adam la lleno de besos cuando la saludo.

-Traje piedras del río papi!.- dijo Meg cuando vio a Blaine sacar el bolso de ella del bus.

-Si veo.- Blaine levanto el equipaje haciendo fuerza. -cuantas trajiste?.-

Sebastián río fuerte y le ayudo a subir el bolso al taxi.

-Hice...hice canastas para regalarles a los tíos...- dijo ella mientras entraban al auto.

-Para mí?.- pregunto Adam.

-Si...y para el tío Seb...están en el mi bolso...- dijo Meg.

-En casa se las entregas...como la estuvo el campamento?.- preguntó Kurt.

-Muy divertido...prepare galletas...subimos una montaña...cruzamos un rio...no un arroyo dijo la maestra que era...y...había un señor que tenia ovejas y dejo que las tocáramos...le di comida al bebé de la oveja con una mamadera como la de los bebes...era ...no era chiquito...caminaba el bebé de la oveja.- dijo ella con entusiasmo sentada en el auto.

Salieron hacia su casa en un taxi, Meg comenzó a contarles todo sobre su campamento, ni bien llegaron la niña saco todo lo que había traído en su bolso y repartió sus regalos que iban desde pequeñas canastas, hasta piedras con los nombres de sus padres y sus tíos escritas en ellas. Les contó con detalle todo lo que hizo y los nuevos amigos que tenia.

Sebastián y Adam se retiraron después de despedirse, volvería cuando Sebastián tuviera la transferencia y Adam dejara de trabajar para la diseñadora con la que estaba.

Meg se quedo dormida abrazada a Blaine sobre su regazo, Kurt sonría sentado junto a su esposo, mientras acariciaba el cabello de su hija.

-Esta exhausta.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Si...esta muy feliz.- Kurt sonreía mirándola.

-Te dije que no nos extrañaría.- Blaine lo miro con una media sonrisa.

-Mmmh...esperaba que nos extrañara...aunque sea un poquito.- Kurt hizo una mueca.

-Está creciendo...mucho, y rápido.- Blaine beso la frente de su hija.

-La llevare a su cama.- dijo Kurt, levantándose y cargándola.

Blaine lo miraba con una sonrisa, Kurt la había extraño mucho, no es que él no lo hiciera, pero estaba seguro que su hija era feliz, y disfrutaba del viaje, Kurt estaba nervioso desde antes que saliera Meg, aunque ahora estaba tranquilo, era la primera vez que Kurt están lejos de su hija. Blaine sabía que no debería estar recordando el hecho que él pasó muchos días lejos de Meg, pero ese recuerdo llego sólo, con un rastro de amargura.

Kurt volvió y lo observo, Blaine estaba decaído.

-Que sucede?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose junto a él.

Blaine suspiro mirándolo.

-Es solo...agradezco de tenerlos en mi vida.-

-Mmmm...estas seguro?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Tú y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas, y...estos últimos meses...cuando nos separamos, realmente los extrañe, nunca me pude acostumbrar a tu ausencia ni a la de Meg, pero en cierta forma...siento que me lo merecía, no debí descuidarlos...-

-No, no lo merecías...- dijo Kurt con un nudo en la garganta.

Blaine lo tomo de la mano, y la beso.

-Ok...te extrañe...a Meg...pero aprendí a dejarlos ser felices...-

-Y ahora somos felices juntos nuevamente.- dijo Kurt.

-Si...- Blaine sonrió. -Muy felices...-

Kurt lo beso con dulzura.

-Yo también te extrañe...mucho...- susurro Kurt en sus labios y mirándolo a los ojos. -me arrepiento tanto de todo eso.-

-Yo también...y te amo más que antes.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Yo también te amo...mucho...amo nuestra familia.-

Se volvieron a besar y se abrazaron.

Sus vidas cambiaron hasta llevarlos donde estaban ahora, y estaban mas unidos, ambos se amaban y a su hija, y por ese amor seguirían luchando.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Los días pasaban y la ciudad estaba vestida de fiesta, navidad estaba a las puertas, Blaine y Kurt salieron a hacer las compras junto a su hija, obviamente Meg quería todo, desde adornos con forma de mariposas hasta una estrella gigante para el pico del árbol. Ambos padres sabían que el presupuesto para el árbol no era elevado, Blaine había cambiado su trabajo y ganaba mucho menos que en Washington, pero no importaba, pasarían la navidad en familia, su padre y Carol llegarían el día antes de navidad, los padres de Blaine siempre estaban viajando y solo llamaban por teléfono, Adam y Sebastián llegarían unos días antes, estaban mudándose a New York, y se instalarían definitivamente después de las fiestas.

-Es una pena que al final no pudieron empezar con los preparativos de la boda, cuando será?, le comentó algo Adam?.- pregunto Blaine mientras caminaba con Meg tomada de su mano.

-No, solo que está furioso con el jefe de Sebastián porque tardo mucho en enviar la trasferencia a New York, y con la diseñadora porque no le reconoció los últimos meses de trabajo...eso es para que la demande, ella presento toda su colección y habían diseños de Adam ahí.- dijo Kurt tomado de la mano de su esposo.

-Es una lástima, creí que tendríamos boda.- dijo Blaine.

-No van a casarse los tíos?.- pregunto Meg a sus padres.

-Si amor, lo harán más adelante.- le respondió Kurt.

-Papi!...la nueva muñeca!...- grito Meg mientras apuntaba con su dedo hacia una tienda de juguetes.

Blaine miro el precio y su mandíbula cayo, Kurt tiro de su mano para que siguieran caminando, era imposible que pudieran pagar esa muñeca, siguieron su recorrido pero Meg miraba constantemente en las jugueterías la muñeca que quería, la distrajeron lo mas que pudieron hasta que llegaron a su casa.

-Papi!, crees que Santa me traiga la muñeca?.- pregunto Meg a Blaine mientras éste la ayudaba a sacarse el abrigo.

Blaine la miro sin saber que decir.

-Mmmm...pues hay muchos niños en el mundo y...es...probable que Santa traiga regalos lindos pero lo más importante es el amor, la familia, ser felices y eso no se reemplaza con ningún regalo.- dijo Blaine mirándola con una sonrisa.

Meg sonrió y lo abrazo, ella estaba feliz con su papá de nuevo con ellos.

Blaine se sentía triste a pesar de todo, no podían comprarle todo lo que quería su hija, deseaba hacerlo pero el dinero no era algo que abundara después de dejar Washington.

-Merendamos?, ya está todo listo.- dijo Kurt saliendo de la cocina.

La pequeña familia se reunió en la cocina, Meg estaba ansiosa porque quería ver a sus abuelos, ellos decidieron viajar New York para pasear y disfrutar con su nieta. Kurt al día siguiente debía ir al departamento en el que se instalarían Sebastián y Adam ya que enviarían algunos muebles y él los recibiría.

Esos días Meg no tenía clases, y se quedaba en el taller con Kurt, lo cual a Derek no le causaba mucha gracia, habían tenido una pequeña discusión con él por eso. Blaine tenía las tardes libres y llevaba a su hija de paseo o cuando Kurt no tenía reuniones disfrutaban los tres juntos.

-Mañana a la tarde llegan los muebles?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, Adam me dio una lista de lo que llegara, la mayoría son muebles grandes.- dijo Kurt, mientras comía una tarta.

-Cuando termine en mi trabajo iré a ayudarte.- dijo Blaine.

-Ok. Estoy seguro que Adam debe estar con los pelos de punta, anoche me envió un mensaje para decirme que las perillas de un mueble estaban en el cajón de otro, y que cuando los bajen, revise si siguen ahí.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Tiene miedo que le roben las perillas?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, y que los rayen, es capaz de envolverlos en papel, pero es en vano, alguno va a terminar dañado.- respondió Kurt.

-Debe estar ansioso.- dijo Blaine.

-Mucho, ya pidió la tela para los trajes.- Kurt sonrió al recordar que serian celeste.

-Mmmm...Sebastián estuvo preguntando por salones de fiesta.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-Wow!, Adam no me dijo nada de eso.-

-Tal vez él no lo sepa, Seb quiere casarse, esta...muy entusiasmado con eso, y enamorado...creo que ni él sabía lo mucho que deseaba ésto.- dijo Blaine.

-Los tíos donde van a casarse?.- pregunto Meg mientras tomaba una chocolatada.

-Aun no decidieron el lugar.- respondió Blaine.

-Recuerdas cuando nos casamos?, no planeamos casi nada.- pregunto Kurt sonriendo, mirándolo con amor.

-Como no voy a recordarlo, fue el mejor día de mi vida.- respondió Blaine sonriéndole nuevamente.

-Podemos mirar la peli de las princesas?.- preguntó Meg.

-Bueno. Ve a buscarla.- dijo Kurt.

Meg salió hacia su habitación y Blaine se acerco a su esposo y lo beso.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió Kurt y le dio otro beso a su esposo.

Meg volvió a la sala y encendió el televisor, Kurt y Blaine fueron con ella para mirar la película, aunque la habían visto unas treinta veces, siempre que Meg quería volver a verla, ellos la acompañaban.

...

-Y bien?, que van a hacer?.- pregunto Blaine por teléfono a Sebastián.

-Por ahora solo quedan algunas cosas, las llevaremos nosotros, si tenemos suerte y esto sale bien, el lunes que viene estamos allá.- respondió Sebastián, estaba afuera del estudio de la diseñadora para la que trabajaba Adam, estaban reunidos para llegar a un acuerdo y no ir a una demanda.

-Y ahora está reunido con ella?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, y con los abogados, estoy esperando a que termine...que haces?...que esa música?.-

-Tengo tres amigas de Meg aquí, Kurt está en una reunión con su socio, tiene un evento mañana y están con los últimos detalles...las niñas de New York son mas hiperactivas que las de Washington, una de ellas le saco los maquillajes a la madre, no te das una idea de lo que es esto.-

Sebastián rio, y negó con la cabeza.

-Empiezan por los maquillajes y luego vienen los novios...yo que tú me voy preparando.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-Tienen siete años...- Blaine camino hasta el baño donde estaban las niñas. -Meg te dije que en el baño no, jueguen en la sala o en tu habitación, pero con la puerta abierta.-

Se oyó una risa del otro lado de la línea, Blaine suspiro pesado.

-No sé de qué te ríes, Mariel las entretuvo cocinando un rato pero ahora hay brillo por todos los muebles, Kurt va a matarme.-

Meg salió a su habitación con sus amigas y varias muñecas, Blaine se sentó en el sofá cansado.

-Es así, las niñas son así.- dijo Sebastián.

-No pinten las muñecas.- dijo en voz alta Blaine mirando hacia la habitación de su hija.

-Se dice maquillar Blaine.- lo corrigió Sebastián.

-Como sea...y al final te transfirieron?.- pregunto Blaine a su amigo.

-En eso están, de todas formas mi papá me dijo que me envían los papeles a New York, solo es cuestión de esperar.- respondió Sebastián.

-Y aquí, cuando empiezas?.-

-Ni bien lleguen los papeles, calculo que para después de las fiestas...no creí que fuera tan estresante mudarse.- dijo Sebastián.

-Si lo es, y más cuando te mudas de estado.-

Las niñas aparecieron disfrazadas de princesas y con varias muñecas, Meg traía una caja donde tenía su juego de té, Blaine se puso de pie y fue hasta la cocina, Mariel lo miraba con gracia, se sentó en la mesa que estaba llena de comida preparada y para preparar.

-Llego la hora del té...necesitó pedirte un favor...necesitó saber el precio de una muñeca...- dijo Blaine lo más bajo que pudo para que Meg no escuchara.

-La que sale en la tele?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Si, esa...aquí esta carísima, tal vez allí esta más barata.-

-No te preocupes, Adam ya la compro, antes que saliera la pidió por internet.- dijo Sebastián.

-De verdad?...qué bueno...Meg va a amarlo...ha estado preguntando si Santa se la va a traer y realmente tendría que vender un órgano para comprarla, Kurt tuvo que ahorrar varios meses para comprar la que tiene.-

-Adam tiene un sentido aparte para eso, yo le compre el perro y el auto que vienen con la muñeca, y créeme que ese auto es un sueño...te tengo que dejar, Adam ya está saliendo, luego te aviso como salió todo.-

-Bien, adiós y suerte.-

-Bye.-

Blaine respiro profundo, miro a Mariel quien sonreía.

-Parece cansado señor.-

Blaine miro hacia la sala, las niñas hablaban todas a la vez, había muñecos por doquier, comida, música, ropa y aún faltaban un par de horas para que los padres vinieran a buscar a las amigas de su hija. Él solo pensaba en como Kurt podía manejar todo eso sin que fuera un caos.

-Kurt va a matarme.- dijo Blaine mirando a Mariel.

-No lo creo, lo ama mucho, él sabe que esto es así, mientras no toquen sus diseños, lo demás tiene arreglo.- dijo Mariel.

-Cerré la puerta de mi habitación con llave, por las dudas.- Blaine tomo una galleta que preparo Mariel.

-Papi!, me llenas la tetera de leche.- dijo Meg a su lado y con el juguete en la mano.

-Ok, lleva esas galletas.- dijo él y camino hasta donde estaba preparada la leche con chocolate y lleno la tetera de su hija, con cuidado la llevo a la sala y les sirvió a las niñas en sus tazas.

Mariel había preparado galletas y un pastel, Blaine se quedo en la cocina cuidando de que no dieran vuelta la sala las niñas, y a su vez revisaba su computadora, tenían algunos casos menores para trabajar en ellos pero uno llamo su atención, un muchacho había robado algunas joyas de su madre, ella contacto a Bruce porque sospechaba de su hijo y definitivamente había sido él quien robaba sus cosas, pero Blaine investigo un poco más allá, y descubrió que el muchacho robaba para pagarle a otro hombre por su silencio, a un profesor que lo encontró con la hija del director, obviamente el director no debía enterarse de las aventuras amorosas de su hija, entonces el muchacho le daba cierta cantidad de dinero para que callará, aunque no sucedería así para siempre. La noticia de un accidente de auto había aparecido ese día, la persona que murió en ese accidente era el profesor, Blaine tenía sus sospechas, era policía ante todo y su instinto hablaba por sí solo, y su oficio no le permitía dejar todo como estaba, debía saber las causas del accidente. Le envió un mensaje a Bruce y espero su respuesta, miraba a su hija y a sus amigas asegurándose que estén bien cuando el mensaje de Bruce apareció en su celular, tenía la aprobación de éste para seguir la investigación, era difícil no seguir su instinto y sabia que había algo mas en todo eso.

Un par de horas después el timbre de su casa sonó, era el padre de una de las niñas, la tarde de juego estaba terminando.

Cuando la última de las amigas de Meg se fue, la sala era un caos, Mariel estaba limpiando la cocina y él intentando que su hija se bañara.

-Vamos Meg, ve a bañarte, tu padre va a llegar para cenar y aun estas con el vestido de princesa.- dijo Blaine buscando la ropa de Meg en los cajones de su mueble.

-No...quiero jugar un rato mas...no quiero bañarme.- dijo ella caminando hacia la sala.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, se veía venir un berrinche, fue hasta el baño y preparo la ducha para su hija, para su suerte las niñas no habían tocado nada de Kurt allí y estaba bastante ordenado.

-Meg, ven a bañarte.-

-No...porque tengo que bañarme temprano...- dijo ella comenzando a dar zapatazos en el suelo.

-Porque hay que cenar...vamos hija, no me la hagas difícil.- dijo Blaine y comenzó a quitarle el disfraz de princesa.

-No quiero...- Meg comenzó a llorar y Blaine suspiro pesado buscando paciencia.

Diez minutos Meg se estaba duchando y Blaine levantando muñecos de la sala, el juego de té lo había limpiado Mariel y él intentaba ordenar la casa.

Oyó la puerta abrirse y Kurt apareció con evidente agotamiento, se miraron y sonrieron.

-Hola amor.- Blaine se acerco y se besaron.

-Hola.- Kurt sonrió enamorado.

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Blaine mientras seguía juntando juguetes.

-Aaah! Puedo decir que bien, pero hay cada vez más trabajo, me alegro que Adam venga a trabajar con nosotros...Meg donde esta?.-

-Bañándose.-

-Y?, veo que sobreviviste.- dijo con gracia Kurt sentándose en el sofá.

-No sé como haces, son un tornado, nuestra habitación está cerrada con llaves, las saque de baño tres o cuatro veces, una de las niñas trajo maquillaje y hubo una fiesta de disfraces, tomaron el té con toda la fauna que tiene Meg y cocinaron con Mariel.-

Kurt sonrió, sabía que así seria, Blaine se sentó a su lado con los brazos llenos de juguetes, Kurt lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso con dulzura.

-Te amo...- susurro Blaine.

-Yo también.- respondió Kurt.

-Buenas noches señor Kurt.- dijo Mariel con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches.- saludo Kurt.

-Mañana le llevo todo a la lavandería?.- pregunto ella.

-Sí, podrías preparar algo para mi padre?, esta a dieta, y dejo las harinas.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, mañana le preparó un menú para él.- dijo ella.

-Muchas gracias.-

-Nos vemos mañana.- Mariel se despidió y se retiro de la casa.

-Cuando termine de trabajar los pasare a buscar y almorzamos afuera, quieres?.- Blaine volvió a besar a su esposo y se dirigió a la habitación de su hija con todos los juguetes.

-Sí, claro.-

Kurt sonrió y vio a su hija salir del baño con su cabello mojado.

-Hola bebé.- Kurt camino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -ven, voy a secar tu cabello.-

-Papi no me dejo seguir jugando...- se quejo ella.

-Tenemos que cenar y dormir...ya no es hora de jugar.- dijo Kurt mientras secaba con una toalla el cabello de su hija.

Blaine se acerco a ellos, tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su hija y beso su mejilla, ella estaba seria, Kurt negó no la cabeza, su hija tenia temperamento cuando quería.

-Vamos a cenar.- dijo Kurt.

Una hora más tarde Meg se estaba durmiendo en su silla, Kurt termino de limpiar y Blaine se llevo a su hija a su habitación, ni bien toco la cama, Meg estaba dormida, él sonrió y acomodo su cobertor, Kurt los miraba desde la puerta con una sonrisa, tomó la muñeca y la coloco a un lado de su hija quien se aferro a ella. Ambos salieron de la habitación, y se miraron con amor.

-Se parece a ti.- dijo Blaine.

-Mi papá me dijo una vez que si fuera nuestra hija biológica no se parecería tanto a nosotros.- dijo Kurt quitándose los zapatos para descansar.

Blaine sonrió, se sentó en su cama mirando a su esposo cambiarse de ropa para dormir.

-Ella es perfecta, camina igual que tú, y hace esos ...ademanes con sus manos como lo haces tú cuando hablas.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Y frunce el seño cuando se enoja, igual que tú.- dijo Kurt acercándose a su esposo y besándolo.

-Nunca voy a arrepentirme de lo que elegimos, pudimos tener un hijo biológico, pero ella era ese ángel que nos estaba esperando.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Nuestro ángel.-

Ambos se acostaron con una sonrisa, sus días estaban cargados de amor, eso era lo que ambos habían deseado por mucho tiempo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Los besos de Blaine lo despertaron, sintió sus caricias por debajo de su playera, lo rodeo con su brazo, abrazándolo, sus labios se encontraron en un baile sensual, y sus manos recorrieron lentamente el cuerpo del otro, despojándolos de las prendas que poseían. Kurt se giro quedando boca abajo mientras Blaine se colocaba un preservativo, volvió a sentir sus besos en sus hombros, y en su espalda, abrió sus piernas para darle paso a esa sensación única, ese momento de expectativa antes de sentir a su esposo dentro de él.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine en su oído mientras lo penetraba muy lentamente.

Kurt gimió por lo bajo y apretó las sabanas debajo de él.

En cada embestida perdía un suspiro, entregándose a Blaine, a ese amor que se tenían, podía sentir a su esposo perder el control, dejándose llevar. Los suaves gemidos se apagaron luego que cada uno llego al orgasmo, Kurt se giro nuevamente, se abrazaron y busco los labios de Blaine en un beso cargado de amor.

-Hola.- susurro Kurt.

-Hola.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

Se sonrieron y Blaine enterró su rostro en su cuello.

-Amo tú aroma después de hacer el amor.- dijo Blaine.

-Huelo a sexo.- Kurt sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

-Si, pero es sexy.- Blaine beso el cuello de su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Vamos a ducharnos.- dijo Kurt con pereza.

Blaine sonrió, se incorporó para tomar la mano de su esposo y dirigirse a la ducha juntos.

...

-Papi!.-

Meg se habían despertado, ellos estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno, entre besos y arrumacos, su hija apareció por la cocina en el mismo momento que Blaine iba a buscarla.

-Hey!...que cara de dormida.- dijo Blaine al verla despeinada, en pijamas y descalza.

Meg estiro sus brazos hacia él y Blaine la alzo, camino hasta Kurt y éste beso sus mejillas.

-Buen día princesa.-

-Hola papi.-

-Vamos a lavarnos los dientes y a cambiarte para desayunar.- dijo Blaine y se dirigió con Meg a su habitación.

Kurt preparo la mesa y reviso sus cosas, los minutos siguientes los dedico a organizar sus bocetos, tenía mucho trabajo en el estudio.

-Hoy llegan los muchachos, Seb me envió un mensaje, están en camino.- dijo Blaine trayendo de la mano a su hija, lista para desayunar.

-Oh!, de seguro llegan a la noche.- dijo Kurt sentándose para desayunar.

-Los tíos vendrán a cenar?.- pregunto Meg mientras desayunaba.

-Mmmm...no lo sé, no creo, seguramente terminaran exhaustos, no sé si quieran salir.- dijo Kurt.

-Dudo que Seb quiera cenar afuera, tiene un genio de perros y estaban muy estresados.- comento Blaine.

-Y los abuelos cuando llegan?.- preguntó la niña.

-Dentro de unos días.- dijo Kurt a su hija.

-Podemos ir al cine?.- preguntó Meg.

-No mi amor, el fin de semana vamos.- dijo Blaine a su hija.

-Pero falta muchos días para el fin de semana.- Meg puso su mejor cara de niña buena.

-Mi amor...tenemos mucho trabajo, el fin de semana vamos.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hija.

Meg puso mala cara y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Las niñas caprichosas no entran al cine, sabias?.- pregunto Kurt.

Meg lo miro y cambio el semblante, Kurt estaba serio, Blaine sonrió, el berrinche de su hija, quedo a mitad de camino.

-Termina tu desayuno amor, el fin de semana iremos al cine.- dijo Blaine mirando a su hija.

El celular de Kurt sonó, era un mensaje de Derek, tenían una reunión en quince minutos.

-Tengo una reunión.- dijo Kurt.

-Son aburridas las reuniones.- dijo Meg mirando a su papá.

-Lo sé, te prometo que será el último día, Mariel tiene a su mamá en el hospital y no puede quedarse, pero pronto te quedaras con ella aquí.- dijo Kurt.

-Porque no puedo ir con papi?.- preguntó Meg y miro a Blaine.

-Bebe, no es lugar para una niña mi trabajo, además te aburrirías mucho.- dijo Blaine, no quería que Meg fuera a la oficina, las conversaciones no eran para que las oyera una niña.

-Me aburro con Derek.- dijo la niña.

-Haremos ésto, te dejare que uses los disfraces de animales que diseñe hace unos días, esos que tanto te gustaron si?.- pregunto Kurt levantándose para buscar sus cosas.

Meg sonrió y dio varios saltos en su asiento.

-Ok, vamos.- dijo Blaine.

El matrimonio se alisto y Kurt cargo de abrigos a Meg, la temperatura era muy baja y no quería que se enfermara, Blaine lo miro y río por lo bajo.

-Que?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Parece que va al polo norte.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

-Hace frío, aquí se siente más.- dijo Kurt.

-En Washington hacia más frío.-

-Pero aquí se siente más.- discutió Kurt.

Blaine miro a su hija que apenas se le notaban los ojos.

-No puede moverse de ropa, debajo de eso está mi bebé?.- preguntó Blaine divertido a su hija.

Esta sonrió y miro a Kurt.

-Hace frío.- dijo Kurt mirándola.

Blaine sonrió y salieron los tres de la casa, Kurt le dio un pequeño beso antes de subir al taxi, y luego antes de llegar al taller.

El taxi salió rumbo a la oficina, tenían un par de casos de la policía local, un hombre desapareció hacía varios días, su esposa estaba desesperada buscándolo, y aunque Bruce creía que el hombre se había escapado con alguna amante, Blaine tenía otra teoría, no había indicio de otra mujer, el hombre salió a comprar una caña de pescar y no regreso, no se llevo sus documentos, ni ropa, no asistía a bares, ni a clubes nocturnos, había sido bombero y se había retirado hacia unos años, tenía un pequeño bote que no encontraban, si se hubiera marchado, hubieran localizado el bote al menos.

-Buenos días señor Anderson.- dijo un joven robusto.

-Blaine, llámame Blaine, como esta todo por aquí Larry, hubo novedades?.-

-No, el señor... Bruce salió recién con Logan a la dependencia de policía, fue a hablar con alguien sobre unos archivos.- dijo el muchacho.

-Mmmm...bien...Ed no llegó?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, aun no llegó.-

Blaine noto al muchacho un tanto nervioso.

-Sucede algo?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Pues...no quiero parecer entrometido pero...me gustaría hacerle una pregunta.- dijo el muchacho.

-Dime.- Blaine se sentó en la punta del escritorio escuchándolo.

-Bueno...usted sabe que estoy estudiando para médico forense y nos pidieron que investigáramos ciertos casos de drogas que usaron en homicidios...y buscando encontré un caso de hace muchos años y su nombre aparece allí, su padre estaba vinculado y usted era policía en el caso...usted conoció a una de las victimas de asesino?.-

Blaine respiro profundo, claro que conocía el caso.

-Si...no solo la conocí, me case con él, es el padre de mi hija.- dijo Blaine mirando al muchacho.

-Oh!...yo...no sabia...lo siento no quise...-

-No te preocupes...fue una época muy especial, muchas cosas sucedieron, buenas y malas, y rescate lo mejor.- dijo Blaine siendo honesto.

-Mmmmm...tal vez debí elegir otro caso...es que me llamo la atención que usted estuviera involucrado.-

-No te preocupes, no cambies de caso, yo puedo ayudarte, te daré algunos datos así haces el mejor trabajo.-

-De verdad?, no le molesta?.- pregunto el joven.

-No, no me molesta, siempre y cuando no le digas a nadie que mi esposo está involucrado.- dijo Blaine.

-No le diré a nadie, le prometo que no aparecerá su nombre...gracias...es importante para mi terminar éste año.- dijo el jóven.

-Bien...espero ser de ayuda entonces.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con una sonrisa.

El muchacho sonrió amablemente, a Blaine le caía bien, le recordaba a él cuando comenzó con su carrera.

Bruce ingreso con Logan, le sonrió a Blaine y le entrego una carpeta.

-Eres es un sabueso!...- dijo Bruce. -El muchacho fue quien asesino al profesor, le corto los cables del freno de su auto.-

Blaine abrió la carpeta donde estaban las pruebas de homicidio del profesor.

-Supongo que se le termino el dinero para pagar el silencio del hombre.-

-Ahhh!...de todas formas mami súper millonaria pagará para que no pise una cárcel.- dijo Logan.

Logan era un cadete de la academia, le recordaba a Sebastián, no tenía un espíritu de servicio pero se apegaba a las reglas, sabía mucho de calle y era bueno buscando delincuentes, tenía un sentido especial, pero un genio de perros, por ello Bruce lo acompañaba, casi siempre terminaba discutiendo con los clientes.

Blaine sonrió, le causaba gracia el muchacho.

-Como sea, esto está fuera de nuestras manos, ahora...tengo algo...el sujeto que desapareció, tenemos cámaras en la casa de pesca, estuvo ahí, compro una caña...- Bruce saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Blaine. -el tipo salió del local con la caña, se subió a su auto y desapareció, el del muelle dice que no lo vio, pero en algún momento se llevaron su bote.-

-Nadie vio nada en el muelle, si se lo llevaron de noche puede que haya pasado desapercibido y el que cuida los botes no lo haya visto, pero tampoco está el auto del pescador en el muelle, como llego hasta allí, caminando?, con la caña?.- pregunto Logan.

-Suponiendo...que el pescador compro la caña, subió a su auto y esperó hasta la noche en algún lugar para llevarse su bote, qué sentido tiene?, saldría a pescar de noche, en pleno mar?, no tiene sentido, y si estuviera con una mujer en el bote, pasaron muchos días, si ellos tuvieran suficientes víveres tampoco cerraría el por qué nadie vio el bote en otro muelle.- dijo Blaine.

-Si tiene una amante y se fue a navegar con ella, debieron bajar en algún lugar, esos botes no tienen capacidad para navegar tantos días, necesitan combustible, víveres, ropa, el sujeto salió con lo puesto, no creo que se haya fugado con una mujer.- dijo Bruce.

-Tal vez dejo la caña en el bote después de comprarla y salió a dar una vuelta...a lo mejor sufrió un desperfecto y esta a la deriva.- razono Blaine.

-El tipo del muelle dice que estuvo todo el día y no vio a nadie, el bote desapareció pero no lo noto hasta que la esposa del pescador fue a ver si estaba allí.- dijo Logan.

-No hubo llamadas de emergencia a la prefectura, ellos dicen que no tienen nada.- dijo Bruce sentándose en su escritorio.

Blaine suspiro, intentaba encontrar algún dato que no tuvieron en cuenta, Logan se sirvió café y se sentó frente a un escritorio que compartía con Larry.

-Y si se cito con alguien en el barco?, y algo salió mal?.- se pregunto en voz alta Blaine pensativo.

-Crees que lo mataron y lo tiraron al mar para que coman los peces?.- pregunto Bruce mirándolo.

-Es una posibilidad.- comentó Blaine.

-Ahhh!...busquemos en las cámaras cercanas al muelle, y ...donde esta Larry?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Larry entrando con varios papeles en la mano.

-Busca en las morgues de la ciudad un cuerpo sin identificar, uno pasado por agua.- dijo Bruce al muchacho. -Blaine, ven...vamos a hablar con la esposa del pescador, necesitamos una lista de sus amigos.-

Blaine y Bruce salieron de la oficina, el día seria largo, estos casos le tomaban más tiempo de lo que quería, pero siempre hacia lo imposible para almorzar con Kurt y Meg.

Luego de varias horas de ir de un lugar a otro con Bruce, decidieron seguir a la tarde con la investigación, Bruce cumplía los horario ya que para él era importante la familia también.

Fue al taller de Kurt para buscarlo y a su hija, ni bien llego noto unos autos y supuso que aun seguía en la reunión, toco la puerta y Derek lo atendió con mala cara.

-Buen día.- saludo Blaine.

-Buen día, tu hija está por allí, revolviendo todo.- dijo Derek.

Blaine lo quedo mirando serio, entro y vio a varias personas junto a Kurt sentados en una reunión, Kurt se puso de pie, disculpándose y se dirigió a su esposo sonriéndole.

-Hola amor.- saludo Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios a Blaine. -Estaré libre en media hora más o menos.-

-Ok, me llevare a Meg a dar una vuelta y vuelvo a buscarte o quieres que vaya a casa directamente?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a su hija que estaba buscando algo en una caja de telas.

-Kurt?.- dijo Derek mirándolo serio.

-Ve a casa, es mejor, yo ni bien termine voy para allá.- dijo Kurt.

-Ok. Te espero.- Blaine beso a Kurt en los labios pero sus ojos se desviaron a Derek que los miraba molesto.

-Amor...Meg...- dijo Kurt caminando hacia su hija. -Papi vino a buscarte.-

-Papi!.- grito Meg corriendo hacia Blaine.

-Hola reina.- Blaine beso su mejilla con una sonrisa.

Kurt le colocó el abrigo a su hija y le entrego los juguetes a su esposo.

-Kurt te necesitamos aquí.- dijo Derek impaciente desde la mesa.

Kurt se giro y lo miro con mala cara.

-Ve, yo me ocupo, te veo en casa.- dijo Blaine y volvió a besarlo.

-Espera...señores...les presento a mi esposo Blaine Anderson.- dijo Kurt mirando a los hombres sentados en la mesa.

Estos saludaron amablemente a Blaine quien les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

Kurt sonrió y beso las mejillas de su hija antes de volver a la mesa.

Blaine se retiro tomando a Meg de la mano, pero antes le dio una última mirada a Derek, tendría una conversación con él muy pronto.

Jugó con Meg mientras preparaba algo para comer, Mariel había dejado varias cosas cocinadas, así que era más fácil, Kurt apareció por la puerta con semblante agotado.

-Papi...mira papá me dejo cocinar.- dijo Meg con sus manos llenas de comida.

-Huh!, se ve rico!.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Es la mejor ayudante que existe.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt deposito un beso en el cabello de su hija y se acerco a su esposo para besarlo en los labios.

Blaine sonrió, tenía las manos llenas de comida y olía a huevo con ají, pero Kurt sonreía como la primera vez que tuvieron una cita, con esa mirada enamorada y brillante, esa sonrisa que iluminaba sus días desde el primer día que lo vio, que era su oasis en esos días negros y desde hacía más de diez años ese hombre, convirtió sus días en algo inolvidable.

-Papi?...puedo mezclar ésto?.- pregunto Meg.

-Si, pero con un poco de agua.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

-Yo te ayudo bebé.- Kurt se lavo las manos y tomo un recipiente con agua, mientras el vertía agua, Meg revolvía con una cuchara.

Blaine estaba enamorado de esa imagen, de su familia, estaba orgulloso de lo que lograron con Kurt, de su hija, y de haber salido adelante juntos a pesar de las crisis. Eran felices, ese era la palabra. Felicidad.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

-Buenas tardes.- dijo Blaine al abrir la puerta.

Un animado Adam estaba de pie en el umbral de su casa junto a un malhumorado Sebastián.

-Buenas tardes.- Adam ingreso a la residencia Anderson y Seb detrás de él.

-Y a ti que te sucede?.- le preguntó Blaine a su amigo.

-El idiota del taxista, casi nos mata.- dijo Seb quitándose el abrigo.

-Se puso a discutir con el hombre en su rol de policía, por poco y terminamos caminando.- dijo Adam sentándose en el sofá. -dónde esta Kurt y Meg?.-

-Meg se esta bañando, y Kurt esta buscándole ropa, resulta que mi niña está creciendo y la ropa le queda chica.- comentó Blaine.

-Te lo dije, pronto llegaran los novios.- dijo Sebastián sentándose junto a su novio.

Adam lo miro curioso, Blaine hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Y como estuvo la mudanza?.- pregunto Blaine a sus amigos.

-Horrible, me rayaron los muebles, y me rompieron la cama.- dijo Adam molesto.

-Que?.- pregunto Blaine caminando hasta la cocina para buscar las tazas de café.

-Le rompieron una pata a la cama, está apoyada sobre libros y no aguantan mucho.- dijo Sebastián.

-Era de mi abuela, debería demandarlos.- dijo Adam.

-La cama era de tu abuela?.- pregunto curioso Blaine sirviéndoles café a sus amigos.

-Si.- respondió Adam tomando una taza de café.

-Es la única que ...soporta...la mía se rompió hace años.- dijo Sebastián mirando a su amigo.

-Que soporta?...- pregunto Blaine y luego cayó en cuenta a que se refería. -olvídenlo no pregunte nada.-

Sebastián sonrió con malicia y Adam golpeo su brazo negando con la cabeza.

-Hola.- dijo Kurt y saludo a sus amigos. -llegaron bien ayer?.-

-Si, mucha tormenta, nieve, y se me pusieron azules los dedos porque la calefacción del auto se rompió, va todo el auto.- dijo Sebastián.

-Que le paso?.- preguntó Kurt sentándose junto a Blaine, este paso su brazo por detrás de sus hombros acariciándolo.

-El tiempo, Sebastián no quiere cambiarlo, prácticamente es cuatro ruedas y un motor.- dijo Adam mirando a su novio.

-Es un clásico, además pasaron muchas cosas en ese auto, ya lo olvidaste?.- dijo Sebastián a Adam.

-Ese tampoco soporta?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

Sebastián lo miro y sonrió, Adam lo ignoro.

-Soportar qué?.- preguntó Kurt perdido.

-Tíos!.- dijo Meg entrando a la sala.

Subió sobre Sebastián para abrazarlo y este sonrió besando su mejilla, se movió hasta Adam quien le beso ambas mejillas.

-Como esta mi princesa favorita?.- preguntó Adam abrazándola.

-Bien...mi vestido ya no me queda, papi dijo que me hará otro.- dijo ella mirándolo.

-Yo te haré otro.- dijo Adam.

-Ven aquí.- pidió Sebastián mirándola. -en verdad creció o estas usando tacos?.-

Meg le mostró un zapato que tenía una pequeña plataforma.

-Ahh!, ya comenzaste con lo de los tacos, quieres verte más grande?.- pregunto Sebastián mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No son tacos tío, estos zapatos tiene esto y los que me compro mi papá también.- dijo ella.

-No quiero que crezcas, lo tienes prohibido entiendes.- dijo Sebastián.

Megan sonrió y lo a trazo por el cuello.

-Realmente esta más alta.- dijo Adam mirándola.

-No le queda nada de lo que le compre el año pasado.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine la observaba en silencio y pensativo, también quería que su hija no creciera, que siempre fuera esta niña hermosa.

-Ve a darle un beso a papá Blaine que al parecer esta celoso.- dijo Sebastián al oído de Meg.

Ella se giro y sonrió a su padre, camino hasta él y lo abrazo fuerte, Blaine la sentó en su regazo como solía hacerlo desde que era una bebé.

Sebastián sabia que Blaine no estaba celoso, y que sentía nostalgia, había visto esa mirada antes en él, cuando no tenía a Meg en su vida y se había convertido poco a poco en una sombra.

-Tus padres cuando llegan?.- pregunto Adam a Kurt.

-En dos días, se les complica con el trabajo de papá, trabaja mucho estos días.- respondió Kurt.

-Están en elecciones no?.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Si, y cada vez se involucra mas en eso.- dijo Kurt con una mueca.

-A él le gusta amor, se siente útil.- dijo Blaine mirándolo, Meg se sentó junto a él a comer galletas.

-Pero es mucho trabajo, y si tiene otra recaída?, el estrés es su peor enemigo.- Kurt estaba preocupado por Burt desde hacia tiempo, su padre viajaba mucho y a veces sin Carol, eso lo ponía intranquilo.

-Estoy seguro que si le dices que no verá a su nieta crecer si sigue así, pedirá vacaciones.- dijo Adam.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, esperaba tener una conversación sobre eso con su padre antes de navidad.

-Y tú?, cuando empiezas a trabajar en el taller?.- preguntó Blaine a Adam para cambiar el tema.

-El lunes, verdad?.- pregunto mirando a Kurt.

-Cuando tú quieras.- dijo éste con una sonrisa bebiendo café.

-Bien, aun tenemos que terminar con los muebles del departamento, es un desastre.- dijo Adam.

-Por cierto, tu socio tiene pareja?.- pregunto Sebastián a Kurt.

-No, que yo sepa no.- respondió Kurt.

Sebastián puso mala cara.

-Porque le pregunta eso?.- pregunto Adam a su novio.

-Porque lo pesque mirándote el ...- Sebastián miro a Meg un instante. -tus dotes, conmigo a tu lado como si no existiera.-

-Mis qué?.- preguntó Adam con una ceja alzada.

-Tú sabes que.- le dijo Sebastián serio.

-Por favor!, en verdad vamos a hablar de ésto?.- pregunto Adam mirándolo a los ojos.

-No, pero voy a hablar con él si se le ocurre pensar que no existo.- dijo Sebastián.

-Haz lo que quieras.- respondió molesto Adam levantando su mano en el aire.

-No sé cómo llegaron a estar juntos ustedes...no ha existido una conversación donde no discutan.- dijo Blaine mirándolos a ambos.

-Recuerdas cuando los presentaste, en ese bar...creí que se sacarían los ojos allí.- recordó Kurt.

-Si, y luego estaban muy entusiasmados en el auto de Adam.- dijo Blaine mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, nosotros funcionamos así.- dijo Sebastián.

-Tú funcionas así, si mal no recuerdo fuiste tú el que me llamo esa semana para ...tocar mis dotes.- dijo Adam sonriendo.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

-Que son dotes?.- pregunto Meg a sus tíos.

Ambos la miraron sin saber que decir y luego miraron a Kurt y a Blaine que tenían mala cara.

-Son las lentejuelas que usa tu tío en el cinturón, yo le llamo dotes.- explico Sebastián.

Meg hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-Cuiden su lengua o no la usaran nunca más.- les dijo Blaine a sus amigos.

-Olvide que estaba aquí.- susurro Sebastián.

Adam parecía avergonzado, Kurt lo miraba y negaba con la cabeza.

-No tiene arreglo.-

-Papi!, le contraste a los tíos lo que haremos?.- pregunto Meg ajena a todo.

-No, diles tú.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Iremos al hogar de niños a llevar mis juguetes con los que ya no juego, ropa y regalos, también haré galletitas para regalarles.- dijo Meg a sus tíos.

-Wow!, en verdad?.- pregunto sorprendido Sebastián.

-Si, fue su idea, así que llevaremos todo el día antes de navidad.- respondió Blaine lleno de orgullo.

-Vaya!, que hermoso, puedo acompañarlos?.- pregunto Adam.

-Si claro.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

Adam sonrió muy feliz y Sebastián quedo mirándolo.

-Que quieren de cenar?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Cualquier cosa menos pizza o hamburguesas, hace tres días que comemos eso.- dijo Sebastián.

-Si, necesito números de casas de comidas.- dijo Adam mirando a Kurt.

-Porque?, no cocinan?.- pregunto éste.

-Desde que conozco a Adam, nunca cocino, y yo no sé hacer absolutamente nada.- respondió Sebastián.

-Aquí cocinamos los dos.- dijo Blaine mirando a su amigo.

-A ti siempre te gustaron esas cosas, yo no sé encender el calentador.- dijo Sebastián.

-Esa no es excusa.- dijo Kurt mirando a Sebastián.

-Tu amigo tampoco sabe, una vez quiso hacer huevo hervido sin agua.- dijo Sebastián.

Kurt miro a Adam quien se hacia el distraído.

-Qué?...como iba a saber que se hervía en agua.- respondió éste.

-Y en que pensaste que se hervía?.- pregunto ocultando una sonrisa Blaine.

-En el microondas.- respondió Adam.

-Y ahí fue cuando exploto en aparato.- comento Sebastián.

-Le pusiste un huevo al microondas?.- preguntó Kurt casi sin creerlo.

-Bueno...qué?, acaso todo el mundo sabe que no se ponen huevos en el microondas?, yo no sabía.- respondió Adam.

-No sé cómo están vivos!.- dijo Kurt asombrado.

-Pues tengo un par de números de una casa de comidas caseras, y aprovecharé a pedir algo.-

La noche llego y se hizo corta para ambas parejas, Meg jugó con sus tíos hasta quedar dormida en el sofá de la sala, cuando la pareja se retiro, ya era muy tarde, Kurt recostó a Meg mientras Blaine limpiaba.

-Mi papá me envió un mensaje, dice que hay una tormenta de nieve, tenía esos pajaritos que le compro a Carol en el invernadero y se le congelaron.- dijo Kurt con el celular en la mano.

-Se murieron?.- pregunto Blaine mirándolo.

-Si amor, se murieron...ella amaba esos pájaros.- Kurt sintió su celular vibrar. -Dice que los enterró y el perro del vecino se los llevo... y que Carol no deja de llorar.-

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Qué tal si le compramos un par de pájaros aquí?, y se los regalamos.- dijo Blaine.

-Crees que consigamos pájaros?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, habían tortugas en la tienda de la esquina...debe tener pájaros.-

-Mientras no cuesten mucho.- Kurt sabía que debían cuidarse con el dinero.

-Mira, tu ibas a comprarle una cartera, nos fijamos que cuesta menos...es horrible lo que estoy diciendo lo sé...pero creo que ella apreciara más un par de pájaros que una cartera.- razonó Blaine.

Kurt lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Siempre piensas en todo verdad?.- pregunto Kurt acercándose a él para besarlo.

Blaine sonrió y tomo por la cintura a su esposo profundizando el beso.

-Te amo.- susurro Kurt en medio del beso.

-Yo te amo mas.- dijo Blaine abrazándolo.

-Vamos a la cama.- pidió Kurt y tiro de la mano de Blaine.

-Quedaron cosas por limpiar.-

-Déjalas mañana limpio, quiero que mi hermoso esposo me haga el amor.- dijo Kurt besándolo nuevamente.

Blaine no se resistiría a eso, se dejo llevar hasta la habitación donde ambos, entre besos y caricias se entregaron al amor.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

-Toma preciosa.-

Meg sonrió feliz mientras tomaba el dulce que Santa le ofrecía.

-No entiendo el concepto, se supone que hay solo un Santa no?, que hacen todos estos regalando dulces?.- dijo Sebastián de pie junto a Blaine mientras miraban a Meg jugar en la sección de juegos en la galería.

-Es Navidad Seb, hay Santas en cada esquina.- respondió Blaine girando sus ojos.

Sebastián miro a uno de ellos que paseaba resonando una campana.

-Es fastidioso.-

-Dónde está tu espíritu navideño?.- preguntó sonriendo Blaine.

Sebastián volvió a mirar al Santa y negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes que ellos odian la navidad, verdad?. Lo hacen por dinero.-

-Estas así porque Adam esta en el taller con Derek?, te molesta?. Yo pase por eso, y sabes bien que Adam no le dará lugar a ese tonto.- dijo Blaine a su amigo.

-Si, lo sé, pero a Adam le encanta tirar de la cuerda, solo para ver que tanto puede estirarse.- dijo Sebastián mirando a un Santa repartir caramelos.

-Espero que sea elástica.- dijo Blaine con una mueca.

Sebastián tenía su mirada fija en el sujeto disfrazado de Santa.

-Creo que lo conozco...a ese.- dijo Sebastián mirando al sujeto.

-Es Santa, todos lo conocemos Sebastián.- dijo Blaine negando con la cabeza.

-No...al sujeto, esa mirada, los ojos, me son familiares.- dijo Sebastián pensativo.

El sujeto salió hacia otra zona regalando dulces y Sebastián lo seguía con la mirada.

-Estas paranoico, y me asustas. Acosas a Santa.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Lo vi en otro lado, estoy seguro.- Sebastián se quedo pensando.

Meg llego junto a ellos.

-Papi, me sostienes estos?.- preguntó ella entregándole varios dulces.

-Amor, no vayas a comértelos todos, y menos antes de cenar.- dijo Blaine mientras sostenía los dulces en sus brazos.

-Se te van a caer los dientes si te comes todo eso.- dijo Sebastián mirándola.

-Me los comeré de a poco.- dijo ella y volvió a los juegos.

-Abre el bolso de los juguetes de Meg.- pidió Blaine a su amigo.

-Sabes que a Kurt no le va a gustar que coma ésto...dame éste.- dijo Sebastián y tomo una paleta de entre los dulces.

Blaine lo miro desconcertado, su amigo comenzó a comer el dulce con mucho ánimo.

-Y donde quedo eso de que se te van a caer los dientes?.- preguntó Blaine mirándolo con gracia.

-Por uno no pasa nada.- respondió éste.

Blaine negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía, su teléfono sonó y el nombre de Bruce apareció en la pantalla.

-Buenas tardes.- saludo Blaine.

-Hola socio, lamento llamar pero surgió un imprevisto.- dijo Bruce del otro lado de la línea.

-Que sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Encontraron al pescador.- respondió Bruce.

-De verdad?...espere donde?.- pregunto con el seño fruncido Blaine.

-A dos millas del muelle, flotando.-

-Mierda.- dijo Blaine, tenía sus sospechas que el hombre podría estar muerto pero esperaba estar en un error.

-Si...yo iré con la viuda, el cuerpo lo llevaran a la morgue judicial, Larry está ahí, puedes ir con él a ver que tiene?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Si...estaré allí lo antes posible.- respondió Blaine.

-Bien pasa por la oficina luego, nos vemos allí.-

-Ok, nos vemos allí.- dijo Blaine y término la llamada.

-Trabajo?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Si...Meg!, ven!...tendré que llevarla con Kurt, no puede venir conmigo...- el celular de Blaine vibro, Kurt estaba llamando.

-Hola amor.-

-Hola amor...ya terminamos aquí, vienen o nos vemos en casa?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Amor...voy a casa...Bruce me llamo y tengo que salir.- explico Blaine mientras llamaba con la mano a su hija.

-Ok, voy para casa entonces.- dijo Kurt.

-Lo siento...sé que dije que...-

-Está bien Blaine, no hay problema, sé que es tu trabajo, no me molesta, de verdad lo digo.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine suspiro y tomo de la mano a su hija.

-Gracias...nos vemos en casa...y ...te amo mucho.-

-Yo también te amo mucho, mucho.- dijo Kurt en un tono animado.

Termino la llamada y se dispuso a ayudarle a su hija a ponerse el abrigo.

-No quiero irme papá!.- dijo Meg.

-Vamos amor...papi esta esperándonos con el tío Adam.- le dijo Blaine a la pequeña.

-Pero los payasos aun no empezaron...y...yo quiero verlos.-

El berrinche estaba a unos segundos, Blaine podía presentirlo.

-Mañana volvemos.- dijo Blaine tomando el bolso de su hija.

-No...quiero verlos ahora.- dijo la niña a punto de llorar.

-Oh no!, acaban de llamarme los payasos...- dijo Sebastián con el celular en la mano. -Están atorados en el transito, vendrán mañana a esta misma hora.-

Meg lo miro más calmada, y Blaine lo observo curioso.

-Y porque te llamaron a ti?.- preguntó Meg a su tío.

-Emmm...porque trabaje muchos años en tránsito princesa, quien mejor que yo para conocer de tráfico, porque no vamos...si no, nos quedaremos atorados también.-

Blaine tomo a su hija de la mano que estaba más tranquila pero muy seria, Sebastián negó con la cabeza mientras caminaban hacia la salida de la galería.

-Porque no vienes conmigo después que deje a Meg?, así conoces mejor la ciudad y veré a Bruce en la oficina luego.- pregunto Blaine ya en el taxi camino a su casa.

-Si claro, pero a dónde iremos?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Tengo que buscar unos informes y hablar con un muchacho que trabaja con nosotros.- dijo Blaine, omitió la parte de la morgue ya que sabía que Sebastián le tenía pánico.

-Bien.- respondió éste.

Dejaron a Meg en la casa y se despidió de Kurt con un gran beso, dejándolo con una sonrisa boba en el umbral de la casa, Sebastián le dio un pequeño beso a su novio y palmeo su nalga, Adam sonrió con picardía.

...

-No...no voy a entrar allí.- dijo Sebastián ni bien bajo del taxi.

-Vamos Seb, tienes que enfrentar tus miedos, no puedes estar toda tu vida evitando la morgue, no hay nada allí que sea peligroso créeme.- dijo Blaine caminado hacia la puerta de entrada.

-En serio Blaine no voy a entrar.- Sebastián estaba plantado en la vereda.

-Ven aquí y déjate de idioteces.- dijo firmemente Blaine.

Sebastián camino dudoso hasta la puerta.

-Es un edificio, nada mas.- Blaine abrió la puerta y lo dejo entrar primero.

Blaine se registro en la recepción y una mujer policía los guió a ambos a un pasillo ancho.

-Hacia la izquierda está la morgue.- dijo ella indicándoles el lugar.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine y camino junto a Sebastián por otro pasillo.

-Ves, no hay nada de que temer, es un edificio del gobierno como cualquier otro.- le dijo a Sebastián.

-Huele feo.-

-Huele a desinfectante.- dijo Blaine.

Entraron por unas puertas enormes, y Sebastián se detuvo al ver dos camillas vacías de acero a unos metros.

-Señor...Blaine... como esta?.- saludo Larry cuando lo vio acercarse.

-Bien, Bruce me dio la noticia, que tienes?.- preguntó Blaine al muchacho.

Larry miro a Sebastián que tenía un color extraño en el rostro.

-Es mi amigo, es policía también, lo saque a pasear un rato.- dijo Blaine mirando a Sebastián.

-Ok...pues...al parecer hace varios días que está en el agua, es difícil saberlo pero por como ésta el cuerpo, debieron pasar unos quince días o más, no hay burbujas de aire en sus pulmones, así que cuando cayó al agua ya estaba muerto.- dijo Larry.

-O sea que lo tiraron.- dijo Blaine.

Larry negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo algo mas.- dijo el muchacho.

Se dirigió a una de las heladeras y Blaine fue con él, Sebastián se quedo a unos metros mirando pero sus colores desaparecieron de su rostro cuando el muchacho abrió la heladera tirando de una bandeja donde había un cuerpo.

-Mire ésto.- dijo Larry a Blaine.

El muchacho giro la cabeza del sujeto y le mostró una herida.

-Espera.- dijo Blaine y buscó de una mesa cercana unos guantes de látex. -Qué es?.- preguntó tocando la herida.

-Una herida de bala, no tiene orificio de de salida.- dijo el muchacho.

-Y donde está la bala, adentro?.- pregunto Blaine mirando al muchacho.

-Ya no.- dijo éste mostrándole una pequeña bolsa con un proyectil dentro.

Blaine la tomo y la reviso sin sacarla de la bolsa.

-Es calibre veintidós, el casquillo debió caer en donde lo mataron.- dijo Larry.

-Si...él no tenía armas...aun no se sabe nada del bote?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No, solo apareció el cuerpo flotando...- el muchacho miro a Sebastián. -su amigo está bien?.-

Blaine observo a Sebastián que tenía un color poco natural y con muy mala cara.

-Creo que fue mucho para él, es su primera vez en una morgue.- explicó Blaine.

-Bueno, pues tiene menos problemas que éste.- dijo Larry metiendo la bandeja dentro de la heladera nuevamente.

-Bien, cuando tengas el informe guarda una copia.- dijo Blaine.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, Blaine se quito los guantes y los arrojo a un cesto para residuos especiales, se despidió de Larry y se acerco a Sebastián.

-Vamos?, o prefieres quedarte?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

Sebastián lo miro muy mal y salió de la habitación, Blaine reprimió una sonrisa hasta que su amigo se acerco a toda prisa a una maseta donde dejo todo el contenido de su estomago.

-Te odio.- le dijo Sebastián.

-Bien, lo superare.- Blaine sonrió por lo bajo.

Sebastián salió por el pasillo, estaba molesto.

Blaine lo siguió sonriendo, esa era su venganza después de todos esos años en los que Sebastián se burlo de él.

...

Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa para dejar entrar a Adam.

-Buen día.-

-Buen día. Que sucedió con Sebastián?, anoche no durmió, tenia pesadillas y no comió nada.- preguntó Adam a Blaine.

-Nada, se comió un dulce de Meg, tal vez eso le cayó mal.- dijo Blaine fingiendo inocencia.

-Estaba raro.-

-No vino?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estaba enfermo del estomago.- dijo Adam sentándose en el sofá.

-Fueron los dulces entonces.- Blaine no se delataría por si solo.

Adam hizo una mueca, Kurt apareció por el pasillo.

-Hola, ya casi estoy, Mariel se queda con Meg hoy...y Seb?.-

-En la cama, está mal del estomago y Blaine me dijo que se comió los dulces de Meg.- dijo Adam negando con la cabeza.

-Ok, amor esperas a Mariel?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Si, no te preocupes.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt lo beso y salió hacia su taller junto a Adam.

Blaine no alcanzo a sentarse cuando Mariel apareció.

-Hola señor.-

-Hola Mariel.-

-Ya desayuno?.- pregunto ella.

-Si, Kurt ya se fue, Meg está dormida aún y yo me voy también.- dijo Blaine colocándose el abrigo.

-Bien.- dijo ella caminando hacia la cocina.

Blaine camino hasta la habitación de Meg y deposito un beso en sus cabellos, volvió a la sala y se despidió de Mariel.

Ni bien llego a la oficina, encontró a Bruce leyendo el informe policial del pescador.

-Hola socio.-

-Hola Bruce, se sabe que sucedió?.- pregunto Blaine sentándose en un escritorio.

-Nada, la policía busca por todos lados, pero no hay nada, la esposa...viuda, estaba destrozada.-

-Estoy casi seguro que debió encontrarse con alguien después de comprar la caña, el auto estaba en el estacionamiento del muelle, él debió tomar su bote y salir con alguien.- dijo Blaine.

-No hay cámaras en el estacionamiento, ni huellas, en el auto.- dijo Bruce.

-Tal vez la policía no busco bien...soy policía, eres policía y ambos sabemos que no es lo mismo buscar a alguien vivo que después de que aparece muerto, todos creían que se fugo con una mujer, si la esposa no hubiera buscado por si misma, ni sabían que el auto estaba en el estacionamiento del muelle, encontramos el auto cinco días después, y la policía estatal lo manoseo bien antes de la hipótesis de que lo mataron, no van a encontrar huellas o encontraran más de veinte.-

-Es cierto...el vigilante testifico esta mañana y sigue diciendo que no lo vio, no hay cámaras, ni registro.- dijo Bruce.

-Algún bote vecino...cuando fuimos con Ed a preguntar nadie lo había visto, pero faltan algunos dueños por preguntar, no estaban todos los botes, tal vez alguno salió esa noche.- dijo Blaine.

-Ve de nuevo, la policía va a hacer preguntas, ya me llamo el jefe distrital para ver que tenemos.-

-Eso significa que no tienen nada.- razono Blaine.

Sabía que un caso así le demandaría mucho trabajo, pero había hablado con Kurt y él estaba bien con eso, no sería así siempre y el caso del pescador lo tomaron muy enserio.

Kurt era su fuerte, decidió contarle sus casos para que no existieran secretos, su trabajo no era un secreto, y Kurt lo entendió. Por eso lo amaba, cada fibra de su ser lo amaba, y nunca volvería a dejar su relación o a su familia en segundo lugar, a pesar del tiempo que le demandaran los casos, él decidió separar el trabajo y cuando llegaba a su casa su tiempo era para su esposo y su hija.

Porque ellos eran lo más importante y siempre seria así.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

La mañana de Blaine se fue volando, camino todo el muelle junto a Ed, el cadete, pero no obtuvo mucho, se dispuso a dejar su teléfono en los botes en los que no estaban los dueños, alguien debió escuchar o ver algo.

Llego agotado a su casa, Kurt había llegado antes que él y estaba lidiando con un berrinche de Meg, aunque su cabeza dolía como el demonio, agradecía el barullo, porque eran de su familia, antes que el silencio abrumador que vivió cuando estaba separado de Kurt, prefería ésto.

Kurt lo beso y le preparo la tina para que se relajara antes de almorzar, lo cual Blaine agradeció, al parecer Meg no iría a ver los payasos ya que Kurt tenía que preparar todo porque al día siguiente llegaban Burt y Carol, lo que disparo un berrinche histórico, tendrían que hablar con su hija de eso.

Salió del baño más relajado, Meg estaba curiosamente en silencio, aun con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, y su semblante serio le daban la pauta que pronto estallaría nuevamente, Kurt preparó la mesa y lo espero para almorzar.

-Te sientes mejor?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Si, gracias, fue una mañana larga.- dijo Blaine sentándose en la mesa.

-Me imagino, estas con el caso del pescador aún?.- pregunto Kurt.

Blaine le había comentado sobre el hombre desaparecido.

-Si, pero lo encontraron...- dijo Blaine haciendo un gesto con la cara. -La viuda está destrozada y la policía no tiene nada...ni nosotros.-

-Oh...pobre...lo...- pregunto Kurt pero no termino la frase para que no oyera Meg.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Pobre hombre, y pobre su esposa.- dijo Kurt sirviendo la comida.

-Lo hablamos con Bruce y no vamos a cobrarle, ella ya tiene demasiado, seguiremos el caso porque dudo que la policía de aquí encuentre al culpable.-

-Crees que no sigan el caso?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Es un pescador, no es alguien adinerado, no les importo buscarlo vivo.- dijo Blaine.

-Megan.- Kurt llamo a su hija por el nombre completo, eso significaba que estaba tirante la situación.

Ella se sentó sería y callada, Blaine la miro y a Kurt quien negó con la cabeza. Él no intervino, sabía que Kurt era el único al que Meg no podía convencer, y seguramente había hecho una escena al saber que no vería a los payasos ese día.

-A qué hora llegan tus padres?.- preguntó Blaine mientras comían.

-A las ocho, si no se atrasa el vuelo, iremos esta tarde a hacer eso?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

Irían a comprar pájaros para Carol.

Blaine señalo a su hija con la cabeza, ella seguía en silencio mientras almorzaba.

-Mmmh.!...no sé, si no hay otro berrinche tal vez venga con nosotros.- dijo serio Kurt mirándola.

Meg lo observo y luego a Blaine.

-Ah, ok, entonces si se comporta puede ir a elegir el regalo de la abuela.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

-Puedo ir?, me comporto bien.- pregunto suplicante Meg a Kurt.

-Pero bien, bien, nada de caprichos Megan.- respondió serio éste.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

-Ok.- dijo Kurt.

Meg sonrió y miro a Blaine quien escondió una sonrisa, Kurt negó con la cabeza.

...

Recorrieron varios locales de venta de animales hasta que encontraron los pájaros que le gustaban a Carol, Meg eligió uno de color amarillo y otro blanco, por suerte no quiso uno para ella porque Kurt no estaba dispuesto a tener mascotas, al menos no hasta que Meg fuera más grande.

Llegaron a su casa con la jaula y comida para los animales, Kurt los dejo en su habitación para que Carol no los viera, para su suerte, de noche no hicieron ruido.

Kurt despertó primero, preparo el desayuno en tiempo récord, cuando Blaine despertó el olor a café lleno la habitación.

Se levanto y camino hasta la cocina.

-Buen día.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Hola.- dijo medio dormido Blaine.

Kurt se acerco y lo beso mientras lo abrazaba.

-Prepare temprano todo así le ayudo a Mariel con la comida de mañana.- dijo Kurt volviendo a su trabajo.

-Estas pensando en la comida de mañana?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo.

-Si, recuerda que iremos al hogar de niños y cuando nos demos cuenta es noche buena.- respondió Kurt.

-Si es cierto...- dijo Blaine y lo miro pensativo.

Hacia solo unos meses atrás, había firmado lo papeles del divorcio y los había dejado en un cajón, presentarían los papeles para esta época, en teoría debían presentarlos hacia ya una semana, o sea que para ese día, ellos debían estar divorciados. Y allí estaban, Kurt cocinando, hablando sobre panqueques y un enorme pavo, mirándolo de vez en cuando con esa mirada enamorada, sabiendo con seguridad que era el dueño de su corazón, con la certeza de que su corazón, solo le pertenecía a Kurt.

-Estas escuchándome?.- preguntó Kurt apoyando su mano en su cadera.

-No...lo siento, me perdí en tu hermosura.- respondió Blaine mirándolo con amor.

Kurt sonrió, se acerco y lo beso con ternura.

-Te amo.-

-Yo también, te amo.-

Los pájaros comenzaron a hacer ruidos, y Blaine miro hacia el pasillo.

-No era que si estaba la funda puesta no hacían ruido?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Se equivocaron.- dijo Kurt.

Ambos caminaron hasta su habitación donde encontraron a Meg recostada en el suelo, jugando con los pájaros.

-Encontré una pajarita.- dijo Blaine.

Meg los miro y sonrió, se puso de pie y Kurt la levanto en sus brazos alzándola, le dio un beso sonoro en su mejilla.

-Hola hermosa.- dijo Blaine dándole otro beso en su mejilla.

-Vamos a desayunar.- dijo Kurt.

Los tres caminaron de nuevo a la cocina, y se prepararon para desayunar.

No trabajaban, Meg no tenia escuela, se dispusieron a armar el árbol de navidad, entre sonrisas y en pijamas pusieron cada adorno.

...

-Papá!.- dijo Kurt saludando a Burt con un enorme abrazo.

-Hola hijo.- Burt lo abrazo con fuerza.

Blaine los observaba con una sonrisa, a él le hubiera gustado que su padre fuera la mitad de persona de lo que era Burt, pero después de lo que le sucedió a Kurt hace diez años, su secuestro y la vinculación de su padre con el asesino, no volvió a tener relación con él, solo con su madre y con Cooper y ellos solo hablaban por teléfono o los visitaban muy de vez en cuando.

-Carol.- Kurt la abrazo.

-Hola...-

-Abuelos!.- dijo Meg saltando hacia ellos.

-Hola hermosa!, que grande estas!, cuanto creciste!.- dijo Burt alzando a su nieta.

-Bebé...- dijo Carol antes de llenarla de besos.

-Como estas muchacho?.- pregunto Burt a Blaine antes de abrazarlo.

-Bien, excelente de hecho, hola Carol...como estuvo el viaje?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Ah, movido, hay mucha tormenta.- dijo ella.

-Papi!, puedo darle el regalo?.- pregunto Meg a Kurt.

Este la miro y cerró sus ojos.

-Se supone que era para más tarde.- dijo Kurt. -Ve, lleva a la abuela.-

-Vamos!.- dijo la niña y llevo a su abuela a la habitación de sus padres.

-A donde vamos?.- pregunto ella mirando a Blaine y a Kurt.

-Vamos!, vamos!.- dijo Meg tirando de su mano.

La hizo entrar en la habitación y le quito la funda a la jaula.

-Feliz navidad!.- dijo Meg dando satos en el lugar.

-Oh! Son...son hermosos!.- dijo Carol levantando la jaula. -gracias.-

-Los elegí yo!.- dijo Meg muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias mi amor.- Carol beso sus mejillas.

Blaine ingreso a la habitación con Burt y Kurt detrás de ellos.

-Me alegro que te guste.- dijo Blaine.

-Son hermosos...gracias.- Carol sonrió.

-Bien, tengo un pavo que rellenar, espero me ayudes.- dijo Kurt a Carol.

-Si claro.- dijo ella sonriendo, dejemos la jaula aquí, para que canten con el sol.

Meg abrió la cortina de la ventana para que entrar más sol.

Burt y Blaine se quedaron en la sala hablando de todo un poco, Meg ayudó a su papá y a su abuela a cocinar mientras le contaba todo sobre su campamento y lo que habían hecho esos días festivos, Blaine aprovecho unos minutos para hablar con su amigo, ya que no lo llamo después de llevarlo a la morgue.

No atendió el teléfono, fue al buzón de voz y decidió dejarle un mensaje.

-Oye, en serio vas a hacerme la ley del hielo!, tu sobrina te extraña y hay un pavo con tu nombre aquí, no seas inmaduro quieres.- dijo Blaine por teléfono.

Blaine negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina donde estaban todos hablando, después de casi media hora, el nombre de Sebastián apareció en su celular.

-Vaya creí que no volverías a hablarme!.- dijo Blaine.

-Eso debería hacer, pero ya ves, no soy tan inmaduro.- dijo Sebastián del otro lado de la línea.

-Por eso no me atendías las llamadas?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Estoy ocupado atendiendo a mi novio, no puedo con todo el mundo.- respondió Sebastián.

-Ok, esa información no la necesitaba.-

-Estoy de vacaciones, aun no me llega la transferencia...no amor!, no sé donde están tus pantalones...- grito Sebastián. -Lo siento, tengo que recorrer New York, necesito conocer más el lugar, y ummm...me quede pensando...si Adam es Blaine...con quien?...ok, Adam dice que lleva una tarta dulce, pregunta cuantos son.-

-Los padres de Kurt, y nosotros tres, vienen a comer?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si, te llamaba para decirte eso y me perdí.- dijo Sebastián del otro lado de la línea.

-Estas viejo, le diré a Kurt está preparando la comida de esta noche y de mañana, junto a Carol.-

-Ok, por cierto, encontraron al que mato a tu amigo, el de la heladera?.- pregunto Sebastián.

Blaine sonrió por lo bajo.

-No...no hay nada.-

-Mmmm, bien...tal vez mañana podamos dar una vuelta por ese muelle, y te de una mano.- dijo Sebastián.

-Vaya...gracias...y eso?, pensé que me odiabas.- Blaine se sorprendió aunque sabía que su amigo no lo odiaba.

-Lo superé, pero reconoce que fue cruel lo que hiciste.- respondió Sebastián.

-Cruel?, no. Fue justo, tú me hiciste muchas cosas en la academia.- dijo Blaine.

-Ah!, sabía que era por eso!, que rencoroso eres!, no superas el cabello verde!.-

-Me sacaste fotos y las pegaste en toda la academia.- le recordó Blaine. -y yo ni siquiera lo se lo menciones a Kurt.-

-No se lo digas a Adam...nada, estoy hablando con Blaine...si yo le digo!...esta insoportable, necesita más trabajo, no se.-

-Adam o tú?.- preguntó Blaine escuchando a sus amigos discutir.

-Ambos, se quejaba cuando trabajaba mucho y no estábamos juntos y ahora que estoy aquí, se enoja porque estoy en casa, cree que lo engaño con el encargado!, tiene ochenta años el hombre!.- dijo Sebastián indignado.

-Necesitan espacio, ambos.- fue el mejor consejo que podía darle, sabía que cuando pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, comenzaban a pelear.

-Bien, me cambio de ropa y vamos...ya le digo Adam, puedo hablar con mi amigo tranquilo...- Sebastián dio un suspiro. -pregunta si llevamos los regalos de Meg o los llevamos mañana.-

-Mañana mejor.- dijo sonriendo Blaine. -los esperamos, no se maten en el camino por favor.-

-Si, no prometo nada, nos vemos en un rato, adiós.-

-Bye.- Blaine guardo su celular en su bolsillo y camino hasta la cocina. -Seb y Adam están por llegar.-

-Bien, porque ya casi esta la cena.- dijo Kurt.

Meg les mostró sus nuevos vestidos a sus abuelos, ellos le habían comprado ropa y juguetes para navidad, y sabían que al día siguiente ella, junto a sus padres, llevarían juguetes y regalos a los niños de la casa hogar, ellos estaban muy orgullosos de su nieta.

Sebastián y Adam llegaron, saludaron a todos y Blaine sonrió al verlo, se abrazaron con su amigo como lo hacían siempre. Pasaron casi toda la noche hablando, riendo, recordando viejos momentos, disfrutando en familia, Meg quería mantenerse despierta para ver a Santa, pero como sus abuelos, y Sebastián y Adam se fueron de madrugada, ella se durmió en el regazo de Kurt.

-Llevémosla a su cama y luego dejamos los regalos.- dijo en un susurro Kurt.

-No creo que se despierte, esta exhausta.- dijo Blaine levantándola en sus brazos.

Llevo a su hija a su cama y la recostó, Kurt busco su pijama y cambio su ropa para que descansara cómoda, Blaine fue a su habitación y busco en la parte superior, los regalos de su hija, los tenia escondidos por las dudas. Llevo los regalos al árbol y los acomodo debajo de éste.

-No olvides las galletas y el vaso de leche.- dijo Kurt cuando entro a la sala con mas paquetes de regalos.

Blaine busco un plato y coloco una galleta que había hecho Meg especialmente para Santa y el vaso de ella con un poco de leche, los dejo sobre una pequeña mesa junto al árbol.

-Menos mal que no bebé vino.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt sonrió.

-Vamos a la cama, estoy muy cansado.-

Blaine lo tomo de la mano y caminaron a su habitación. Una nueva navidad juntos, en familia, y con el amor que se tenían, y lo más importante, su hija tenia la felicidad que tanto merecía, juntos ellos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-Papi!, papi!, papi!...ya es navidad!.- grito Meg subiendo a la cama de sus padres y saltando.

-Qué?!. Donde?!, donde esta?!- pregunto Blaine sentándose de un golpe en la cama.

-Meg...- susurro Kurt, aun medio dormido.

-Está nevando papi!, está nevando!.- dijo ella emocionada.

Blaine la abrazo por la cintura para que dejara de saltar sobre la cama.

-Ve...ve a ver los regalos si?.- dijo Blaine bajándola de la cama.

Meg salió corriendo hacia la sala, y Blaine volvió a recostarse cerrando sus ojos mientras Kurt lo abrazaba. Habían dormido cuatro horas a lo mucho, y realmente necesitaban descansar.

Estaba entrando en su sueño nuevamente cuando Meg grito y volvió a la habitación con un paquete de regalo.

-Papi!...Santa me trajo regalos!.- dijo Meg subiendo a la cama.

-Hija...si...después los abrimos.- dijo medio dormido Blaine.

-No!...ahora!...vamos papi!.- dijo Meg moviendo a Kurt y luego a Blaine. -Vamos!, vamos papi!, abramos los regalos!.-

-Ahora...ahora vamos hija...ve a lavarte los dientes si?.- dijo Kurt abriendo los ojos.

-Si!.- dijo Meg y salió rumbo a su habitación.

-No volverá a dormirse verdad?.- pregunto Blaine con los ojos cerrados.

-No.- Kurt se desperezo en cama y volvió a abrazar a su esposo. -Feliz navidad amor.-

Blaine abrió los ojos y miro a Kurt quien le sonreía.

-Feliz navidad.-

Se besaron unos instantes entre sonrisas y miradas llenas de amor.

-Vamos papi!, abramos los regalos!.- dijo Meg tomando la mano de Kurt y tirando de él.

-Bien...bien vamos.- dijo éste levantándose de la cama.

-Vamos papi!.- Meg fue hasta Blaine y tiro de él también.

-Ok...ok, ahí voy.-

Meg daba saltos sin parar, estaba muy feliz, Blaine estaba sentado junto a Kurt intercambiando los regalos, Meg había hecho dibujos con ellos tres y Kurt no pudo contener las lágrimas al verlos, eso era lo más deseaba su hija, Blaine se acerco a él y seco sus lagrimas con sus manos, lo beso y le sonrió con amor.

Meg los abrazo a ambos y Blaine la lleno de besos, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Luego de abrir todos los regalos y con Meg jugando aún en pijamas, Kurt levanto los papeles de regalos y Blaine hacia el desayuno.

Desayunaron los tres entre sonrisas, decidieron ir ese día al hogar de niños, Meg había juntado los juguetes y todo lo que deseaba regalar, y los tres llenos de bolsas de dirigieron al lugar. Sebastián y Adam los esperaban afuera, llevaban varios regalos para los niños, y cuando entraron y los recibieron fue una gran emoción para todos, Meg jugó con los niños unos momentos mientras sus padres la miraban orgullosos, Adam estaba muy emocionado, algo que llamo la atención de Sebastián, a él, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Meg porque la vio crecer, pero estar cerca de varios niños no lo atraía mucho, aunque al ver a Adam tan entusiasmado, por un momento, la idea de ser padre no le pareció tan mala.

La vuelta a la residencia Anderson-Hummel fue muy alegre, Adam no dejaba de hablar con Meg, parecían tener la misma edad por momentos, regresaron en el auto de Sebastián, que en verdad necesitaba varios arreglos.

-Papi!, puedo comer chocolates?.- pidió Meg a Blaine.

-No amor, ya vienen los abuelos y vamos a almorzar.- dijo él.

-Pero uno solito!.- pidió ella.

-No.- dijo Blaine tomándola de las mejillas. -uno pero chiquito.- susurro luego.

Meg dio un salto y salió corriendo a buscar los dulces.

Kurt hablaba con Adam sobre una nueva presentación, Sebastián solo escuchaba, Blaine se sentó junto a su amigo y palmeo su pierna.

-Como van tus papeles?, llegaron?.- pregunto Blaine a Sebastián.

-Si, mi nuevo jefe es dolor de muelas, lo único bueno es que le tiene tanto miedo o respeto a mi papá que me trata como si fuera su preferido.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo.

-Y eso no es bueno?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Los demás me miran con asco. Creen que soy el nene de papá.- dijo Sebastián.

-Mmmm...eso eres.- dijo Blaine sonriendo con gracia.

-No es cierto.- refuto Sebastián.

Blaine lo miro con una mueca.

-Tal vez tuve algunas ventajas.- dijo Sebastián girando sus ojos.

El timbre sonó y Kurt recibió a sus padres, entre abrazos y luego que Meg recibió los regalos de sus abuelos, almorzaron todos juntos.

Fue una de las mejores navidades que pasaron juntos, en familia, con amigos, Sebastián y Adam le entregaron sus regalos a Meg y ella estaba encantada con su muñeca nueva, Sebastián se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a usar el auto que en teoría era para la muñeca de Meg, pero él parecía más entusiasmado.

-Seb, el auto es para Meg.- le dijo Adam a su novio.

-Si solo lo estoy probando.- dijo éste manejando el control remoto.

Meg estaba arrodillada junto a él mirando a su tío jugar.

-Bueno entrégaselo, ya lo probaste.- dijo Adam mirándolo serio, realmente Seb se comportaba como un niño.

-No tuvo infancia.- dijo Blaine mirándolo de pie con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo.

-No había de estos cuando era niño, además es una Ferrari.- dijo Sebastián.

-Deja eso Sebastián.- le dijo Adam con un tono de desaprobación.

-Ok.- dijo Sebastián y le entrego el control a Meg.

-Parecen dos niños.- dijo Burt sonriendo.

Carol y Kurt intentaban contener la risa mientras Adam negaba con la cabeza.

-Oye, porque no vamos a dar una vuelta...al muelle.- dijo Sebastián a Blaine

-Ahora?, estamos en navidad.- dijo éste por lo bajo.

-Es muy necesario ir ahora.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo serio.

Blaine no entendía que deseaba Sebastián.

-Enseguida regresamos.- dijo Sebastián a todos.

-A donde van?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

Blaine negó con la cabeza.

-Tengo que comprar algo.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Blaine.

-Enseguida regresamos...- dijo Blaine y se acerco a Kurt para besarlo. -no es importante, no te preocupes.- susurro en su oído.

Kurt lo miro y le dio una media sonrisa.

Adam por lo contrario observo a Sebastián serio, le dio un beso en los labios sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-No me extrañes.- dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-Mmmm...hay un auto con que entretenerme.- dijo Adam. -tengo que preocuparme?.-

-No, ayudare a Blaine con algo, nada mas.-

Adam lo tomo por la solapa del abrigo y planto un beso en sus labios.

Sebastián salió de la casa junto a Blaine que lo miraba extrañado.

-Bien...porque vamos a ir al muelle en navidad?.- pregunto Blaine mientras subían al auto.

-Porque hay cosas que tu pasas por alto.- respondió Sebastián.

Salieron rumbo al muelle, Blaine no tenía su cabeza nada referente al caso, quería estar en su casa con su esposo, su hija y su familia.

Caminaron por el muelle y Blaine estaba molesto.

-Que estamos buscando Sebastián?.-

-Eso.- dijo éste señalando un yate.

-Ese no estaba en la lista de botes.- dijo Blaine mirando el enorme barco.

-No...claro que no...sabes...éste tipo de personas hacen fiestas de noche, y como hoy, deben haber quince personas allí, te apuesto lo que quieras que alguien vio algo...déjame a mí que sé lo que hago.-

Sebastián se acerco al barco, unas personas estaban bebiendo algo mientras hablaban, Blaine camino detrás de su amigo.

-Hey!, como están?.- saludo Sebastián con su mejor sonrisa.

Un muchacho muy simpático y bien parecido se acerco a él, Blaine vio como hablaban y prácticamente coqueteaban, el sujeto le entrego una tarjeta guiñándole un ojo y Sebastián sonrió. Volvió hasta donde estaba Blaine mirándolo curioso, levanto la tarjeta con una sonrisa triunfadora.

-Ya tienes información.- dijo Sebastián.

-Wow!...no preguntare como lo conseguiste porque ya lo vi, pero que te dijo?.- pregunto Blaine tomando la tarjeta.

-Le pregunte si no vio al muerto...perdón al pescador...le dije que era policía y quería saber si esa noche no estaba en el muelle, me dijo que tuvo una fiesta en su yate, y que vio a dos hombres hablando en el bote del pescador, bebiendo algo y que luego salieron, pero que no fue de noche, era de tarde, aun había sol, y salieron al navegar.-

-Te dijo eso?...dos hombres...entonces había alguien más en el bote.- dijo Blaine pensativo.

-Llámalo mañana a tu oficina, antes que la policía lo interrogue.- dijo Sebastián caminando nuevamente hacia su auto.

-Me sorprendes...como sabias que estaría ese barco aquí?.- pregunto Blaine caminando junto a su amigo.

-Porque soy soltero...aún...y estuve en muchas fiestas antes de conocer a Adam, para los solteros millonarios las fiestas en yates son comunes y hoy están festejando navidad, era obvio que los encontraríamos aquí.-

-Supongo que Adam no conoce tus métodos para conseguir información verdad?.- pregunto Blaine subiendo al auto.

-Quieres que pierda mis pelotas?, además soy el policía sexy, nadie se resiste.- respondió Sebastián sonriendo.

-Soy policía también.- dijo Blaine mirándolo con gracia.

-Tú eres el policía casado, con una hija, que ya no tiene sexo.-

-Tengo sexo.- dijo Blaine serio.

-Cuantas veces por día?.- preguntó Sebastián mirándolo acusatoriamente.

Blaine miro hacia otro lado.

-No todos los días, pero ...-

-Se te nota.- Sebastián le dio marcha a su auto.

-Que?!.- preguntó indignado Blaine.

-Tienes los hombros a la altura de las orejas, estas de estresado.-

-No...ahora estoy estresado, yo estaba muy tranquilo...-

-Si, si, voy a comprar un vino para la cena.- dijo Sebastián interrumpiendo a su amigo.

Blaine lo miro serio y luego la tarjeta del testigo.

-Ahora no podre dormir, encima que sueño con personas dentro de mi casa, con esto voy a terminar deambulando dormido.-

-Sueñas con personas?, con quien?.- preguntó curioso Sebastián.

-No sé, la otra noche creí ver a alguien de pie en la puerta de mi habitación, me levante y no había nadie...me estoy volviendo loco...o estoy somatizando, algo no anda bien conmigo.- dijo Blaine mirando por la ventana.

Sebastián lo miro preocupado.

-Sabes que es por lo de la separación verdad?, tal vez sean tus miedos...todo lo que sucedió en Washington...debes relajarte...y dejar el trabajo en la oficina.-

-De verdad?.- pregunto irónicamente Blaine levantando la tarjeta en su mano.

-Eso fue una ayuda nada mas...además estos casos...este sujeto de la heladera, no son como los casos que tenias en Washington...allí tratabas con psicópatas que te enloquecieron.- dijo Sebastián mientras conducía.

-Gracias...ahora estoy seguro que estoy loco.-

-Hablo en serio Blaine...los casos de homicidios son para el diván...muchos años persiguiendo gente enferma...te tomaste muy enserio esos casos luego de lo que le sucedió a Kurt...querías limpiar el mundo de psicópatas...y no termino bien...te separaste, casi pierdes todo, y esos locos siguen en la calle...no viniste aquí por un cambio?, no tienes que aceptar casos de ese tipo otra vez...no te hacen bien.- Sebastián intentaba ayudar a su amigo pero no sabía si era el camino correcto.

-Es cierto...- Blaine suspiro pesado. -guardare esto hasta mañana...me tomare las cosas con tranquilidad...y tendré sexo más seguido.-

Sebastián rio, miro a su amigo negando con la cabeza.

...

La noche llego entre festejos, Meg estaba más hiperactiva que de costumbre, probablemente por todos los dulces que comió durante el día.

Kurt y Sebastián estaban bastantes risueños gracias al vino, Blaine solo observaba a su esposo reír continuamente, le causaba gracia Kurt, reía de la nada con su amigo que por momentos miraba bastante osadamente a Adam, quien mas de una vez tenía que sacar las manos de su novio de su cuerpo. Por suerte nadie lo notaba, pero era indicio que su amigo necesitaba tiempo a solas con su novio pero en su casa.

Burt y Carol tomaron un taxi a su hotel, al día siguiente saldrían a pasear con Meg mientras Blaine y Kurt trabajaban, Adam le saco las llaves a Sebastián, aunque éste se resistió un poco al principio y fue gracioso verlos tironear de la llave.

Para casi la medianoche Kurt estaba bailando con Meg en medio de la sala, tomo la mano de Blaine quien intentaba limpiar la cocina, y los tres se pusieron a bailar al ritmo de una música navideña.

A Blaine le costó hacer dormir a Meg, tuvo que ponerle la caja de música y todos los muñecos en la cama para que se durmiera, mientras que Kurt se terminaba la botella de vino, al menos la copa que tenía en mano daba esa pauta.

-Bailemos...- pidió Kurt tomándolo de ambas manos y apoyándose en su hombro.

-Creo que fue suficiente vino por hoy.- dijo Blaine quitándole la copa y dejándola sobre un mueble.

Se movió lentamente con su esposo bailando, abrazado a él, sintiendo su perfume, Kurt acariciaba sus cabellos, con su rostro en el cuello de Blaine, lo abrazo con ambas manos, aferrándose a él.

-Te amo tanto.- susurro Kurt.

Blaine se separo un poco para mirarlo a la cara.

-Yo te amo mucho mas.- dijo Blaine acariciando su rostro.

Kurt sonrió y se fundieron en un beso lleno de amor y ternura. Un amor único que se fortalecía día a día.


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

La semana pasó volando, el año nuevo los encontró en el Time Squard besándose, Meg daba saltos tomada de la mano de Blaine, Carol y Burt estaban anonadados con todo el festejo, y Sebastián no soltaba a Adam por nada del mundo.

Con el comienzo de un nuevo año, llego también la rutina, Carol y Burt se quedarían unos días más así que se llevaron a Meg para pasear. Blaine llego al taller de Kurt, lo pasaría a buscar para almorzar, se encontrarían con sus suegros y Meg en una galería para comer.

Ni bien toco la puerta Adam abrió y lo saludo con una sonrisa.

-Es tan tierno que vengas a buscar a Kurt, yo tengo que irme solo ya que tu amigo no mando a arreglar el auto, y es tan tacaño que no quiere pagar un taxi hasta aquí.-

-Espero cambie de auto pronto.- dijo Blaine sonriendo mientras ingresaba al taller.

-Si quieres yo te llevo.- dijo Derek a Adam.

-No, gracias...prefiero tomar un taxi.- respondió éste.

-No me molesta.- insistió Derek con una sonrisa coqueta.

Adam giro sus ojos y dio un suspiro.

-A ti no te molesta pero a mi si, y también a mi novio.- dijo Adam mirándolo a los ojos.

-Es una tontería eso de ser exclusivo, porque salir con una persona si puedes divertirte con varias personas más?, el amor no es exclusivo.- Derek no daría su brazo a torcer.

Blaine lo miro muy mal.

-Eso pensaba yo antes de conocer a Seb y luego entendí que el amor es uno solo, y él me da mucho amor, no necesito nada de nadie más.- le dijo a Derek dando por terminada la conversación. -Kurt! Tu esposo llego!.- grito hacia la oficina contigua. -Hasta mañana.-

-Enseguida voy amor.- dijo Kurt desde la oficina.

Adam se despidió de Blaine y de Derek, y salió por la puerta.

Blaine miro a Derek quien tenía una mueca de desagrado.

-Tú no crees en el amor verdad?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si...pero no de la misma manera que ustedes.- respondió Derek buscando su abrigo.

-Supongo que la idea de una familia no está en tus estándares...pero para mí y para Kurt si...por eso es importante la exclusividad... es como pertenecerle al otro, es una decisión personal ser fiel.- dijo Blaine mirándolo serio.

-Supongo...cuando conocí a Kurt estaba solo y bastante herido, con una gran responsabilidad encima...eso trae la exclusividad y la fidelidad verdad?.- pregunto irónicamente Derek.

-Esa responsabilidad se llama Megan y es mi hija, te pediría que la respetes, porque es el único motivo de mi vida, y no admito que hablen de ella como si fuera una cosa.- dijo serio Blaine mirándolo a los ojos.

Derek no dijo nada, se termino de alistar y tomo su bolso.

-Que tengas una linda tarde.- dijo con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Tu igual.- respondió Blaine de la misma manera.

Derek se fue y Blaine se quedo con una rabia acumulada en su garganta, camino hacia la oficina donde estaba Kurt guardando unos bocetos.

-Hola amor.- dijo Kurt y se acerco para besarlo. -todo está bien?.- pregunto notando la cara de su esposo.

-Si, mucho trabajo nada mas.- respondió Blaine suavizando su rostro.

-Te daré un masaje para que te relajes.- dijo Kurt dándole otro beso. -ya casi termino...hice unos retoques en los últimos modelos, Ariel quiere que viaje a Chicago para la presentación, pero no sé...-

-Ve, yo me hago cargo de Meg, cuando es?.- preguntó Blaine.

-En unos días...pero no sé... serán como tres días Blaine... Adam puede reemplazarme...-

-No, siempre dejas tus cosas de lado por nosotros, ve y presenta tu colección, yo cuidare de Meg no te preocupes.- dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano.

Kurt lo miro con amor.

-Te amo mucho sabes?.- Kurt lo tomo por el rostro y lo beso en los labios.

-Yo te amo mas.- Blaine sonrió. -Vamos que tus padres y Meg nos esperan.-

Salieron y tomaron un taxi que pasaba por allí, ninguno de los dos se percato de un hombre que estaba de pie junto a un árbol cerca del taller, un hombre que marcaría sus vidas.

...

Kurt llamo por teléfono por quinta vez en el día, estaba en Chicago con Adam y Derek, en una presentación, hacía dos días que estaba allá, pero una tormenta de nieve amenaza y cerrarían los aeropuertos si no menguaba, Blaine sólo lo calmaba para que no perdiera los estribos.

-Adam me envió una foto desde el hotel, dice que hay un metro de nieve, dudo que el avión despegue esta noche.- dijo Sebastián dejando su celular sobre la mesa de la sala.

Blaine se sentó en un sofá frente a su amigo, Meg estaba dibujando sentada en suelo, Sebastián se quedaría a cenar con ellos, estaba más preocupado porque Derek no se pasara de astuto que por la tormenta.

-Esperó que Kurt se lo tome con calma.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Bien...quieres helado o torta de chocolate como postre?.- pregunto Sebastián a Meg.

-Helado!.- grito Meg.

-No, helado no que hace frío, le dolerá la garganta.- dijo Blaine mirando a su hija.

-Pero papi...- dijo ella poniendo cara de niña buena.

-Torta de chocolate.- dijo él.

-Torta de chocolate entonces.-

Meg hizo un puchero, pero siguió dibujando.

Cenaron los tres juntos, haciendo reír a Meg, para que no extrañara tanto a Kurt.

Sebastián jugó con ella mientras Blaine limpiaba, Kurt había enviado varios mensajes, hasta que volvió a llamarlo para decirle que se cancelo el vuelo.

-Mi amor, cálmate, no es la muerte de nadie, estamos bien, Seb está aquí jugando con Meg, solo ocupante de estar cómodo en el hotel.- dijo Blaine por teléfono.

-Odio esta ciudad, esta tormenta...- dijo Kurt suspirando pesado del otro lado de la línea.

-No te pongas ansioso, tal vez mañana puedan volver.-

-Es papi?.- pregunto Meg desde la sala.

-Si bebé... háblale a papá.- dijo Blaine y le alcanzo el teléfono a su hija.

-Hola papi!.- dijo ella.

-Hola hermosa, como estas bebé, cenaste?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si, cenamos pastas y el tío compro una torta de chocolate, me comí dos porciones...te extraño papi, cuando vuelves?.- preguntó ella.

Blaine la miro con pena, su hija lo extrañaba y él también, sabía que Kurt estaba muy ansioso y preocupado.

-Yo también mi amor..te extraño mucho...- Kurt no quería que su hija se angustiara pero él estaba angustiado, tenía un sentimiento extraño, estaba intranquilo. -jugaste mucho con el tío?.- pregunto para distraerla.

-Si, el tío se termino las baterías del auto, papá lo regaño.- dijo ella inocentemente.

Kurt río imaginándose eso.

-Duerme temprano y no comas mucho mas chocolate o te dolerá la panza cuando duermas.- dijo él.

-Si, papá me dijo lo mismo...cuando vuelves?.- volvió a preguntar Meg.

-Espero mañana a la noche, hay mucha nieve y el avión no puede salir bebé.- explico Kurt.

-Está bien, papi te extraña, le dijo al tío que te extraña mucho y que está preocupado por qué no puedas dormir en el hotel, y el tío no quiere a Derek, dijo que esperaba que lo tape la nieve.- dijo ella a Kurt.

Blaine cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, no debían hablar de ciertos temas con ella presente, Sebastián la miro y suspiro pesado.

Kurt sonrió, su hija siempre contaba todo lo que escuchaba.

-Bien...dile que voy a dormir bien, y tú ve a la cama que ya es tarde.-

-Está bien papi, te hice muchos dibujitos.- dijo ella.

-Si?, seguramente son hermosos, espero estar allí pronto bebé, dame con tu papi, y duerme bien...dale un beso a la muñeca por mi.-

-Si papi, te quiero mucho...- dijo ella y le entrego el teléfono a Blaine.

-Hola.- dijo éste con una media sonrisa.

-Yo también te extraño.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Eso es bueno...intenta descansar.-

-Tú también, te amo.- Kurt suspiro con nostalgia.

-Yo también amor, te amo mucho, adiós.-

-Adiós.-

Blaine término la llamada y se encontró con la mirada curiosa de Sebastián.

-Que?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Me subió la diabetes.- respondió Sebastián.

Blaine rodo los ojos.

-Vamos a prepararnos para dormir bebé.-

-Me lo dices a mi?.- preguntó Sebastián con una ceja alzada.

Blaine le hizo una mueca, y levanto la mano restándole importancia.

-Yo duermo con mi papi.- dijo Meg mirando a su tío.

-Oh! Vaya! Tienes quien te cuide.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Meg con una ceja alzada. -pensé que solo Kurt te celaba.-

-Basta.- dijo Blaine.

-Esto es genial.- dijo riendo Sebastián.

-Vamos a ponerte el pijama...- dijo Blaine a su hija.

-Espera...yo me voy, tengo una vídeo llamada caliente en un rato...si lo dejo esperando me desatara el infierno cuando vuelva.- dijo Sebastián poniéndose de pie.

-No quieres un café?.- preguntó Blaine a su amigo.

-No...te dejo con tu bebé "súper celosa de papá", porque no me dejara jugar con su autito.- Sebastián beso las mejillas de su sobrina y una palmada en la espalda de su amigo.

Blaine lo despidió y luego llevo a su hija a lavarse los dientes y a cambiarse de ropa.

...

-Papi?...-

Meg estaba sentada en la cama de sus padres, todo estaba oscuro pero ella miraba hacia la puerta de la habitación, paso sus manos por sus ojos, aún media dormida.

-Papá?...-

Blaine oyó a su hija y estiro la mano hacia donde ella estaba durmiendo, encontrándola sentada, busco el interruptor de la lámpara encendiéndola.

-Bebé?, que sucede?.- preguntó Blaine mirándola.

-Papi estaba allí.- dijo ella señalando hacia la puerta.

-No amor papá está en Chicago con el tío.- dijo Blaine mirando hacia donde señalaba su hija. -estabas soñando...ven vamos a dormir.-

Meg se recostó nuevamente y Blaine la cubrió con la manta, hacía frío, más frío que lo habitual, supuso que la calefacción se estropeo o estaba nevando nuevamente. Apago la lámpara y abrazo a su hija volviendo a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, ni bien se levanto, sintió el calor de su hogar, la noche anterior parecía estar bajo cero pero en ese momento estaba cálido. Aún en pijamas le envió un mensaje a su jefe, Mariel no venia ese día ya que cuidaría de su mamá y él debía cuidar de Meg.

Comenzó a hacer el desayuno cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Buen día señor.- dijo Sebastián con un paquete de masas en su mano.

-Buen día, como amaneciste?.- pregunto Blaine dejándolo pasar.

-Bien. Con demasiado silencio, por eso compre masas para desayunar.-

-Reconoce que extrañas a Adam.- dijo con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Un poco.- respondió Sebastián caminado con su amigo hacia la cocina.

-Nevó anoche?.- pregunto Blaine.

-No, porque?.-

-Porque hacía un frío terrible a la madrugada.- dijo Blaine siguiendo con su trabajo.

-Papi...- dijo Meg de pie y descalza en el umbral de la cocina.

-Oh!...pero miren a esta princesa con su pijamas con flores rosas, que linda estas!.- dijo Sebastián alzando a su sobrina, planto un beso en su mejilla y la sentó sobre la mesa.

-Bebé, no camines descalza.- dijo Blaine a su hija.

-No encuentro mi muñeca.- dijo ella con cara triste.

-Se debe haber caído de la cama bebé.- dijo Blaine buscando las tasas para desayunar.

-No, ya mire...y si se la llevo papá?.- pregunto ella mirándolo.

-Amor, ya te dije que papá está en Chicago, soñaste con él anoche.- le respondió Blaine a su hija.

Ella se limpio la cara con la mano pero no dijo nada.

-Soñó con Kurt?.- pregunto Sebastián intentando alisar los risos de Meg.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

-Papi estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación.- dijo Meg.

Sebastián la miro preocupado y pensativo.

-Iremos a lavarnos los dientes y a cambiarnos de ropa...cuida la leche, que no se suba.- dijo Blaine y bajo a Meg de la mesa llevándola al baño.

Sebastián camino por la sala observando todo, algo no le cerraba de lo que le contó Meg, ya Blaine le había comentado que vio a una persona en la puerta de su habitación y ahora la niña decía lo mismo. Se acerco a la puerta de salida y la abrió, miro la cerradura, no estaba forzada, salió afuera y miro la ventana, todo estaba bien, miro a los alrededores, en la entrada de la casa, nada llamo su atención hasta que vio la colilla de un cigarrillo, lo tomo y se quedo mirando un pequeño dibujo que tenia.

-Menos mal que no te deje cuidando a mi hija.- dijo Blaine apagando la estufa.

-Lo siento.- dijo Sebastián guardando la colilla en su chaqueta y entrando nuevamente a la casa.

-Tenías calor?.- pregunto Blaine con una ceja alzada.

-Algo así, y Meg?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Está buscando su muñeca, al parecer cobro vida y se fue porque no está por ningún lado, anoche la acostó a su lado y ahora desapareció.- dijo Blaine terminando de preparar el desayuno.

-Y si se la llevaron?, ella vio a alguien.- dijo Sebastián.

-Crees que se robaron la muñeca?, entraron y se llevaron solo la muñeca...Sebastián te estás escuchando?, suena algo loco.- dijo Blaine.

El celular de Blaine sonó y éste sonrió, Kurt estaba llamando.

-Hola amor!.Buen día.-

-Hola!, amanecieron bien?.- pregunto Kurt del otro lado de la línea.

-Si...tenemos un pequeño dilema, pero estamos bien.-

-Qué?..que sucedió?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt.

-La muñeca de Meg se perdió...no se ...no está en ningún lado...estaba en la cama anoche y desapareció.- dijo Blaine a su esposo.

-No puede ser...no estará en el baño, ella a veces la lleva cuando se lava los dientes.- dijo Kurt.

-Me voy a fijar, pero estuve ahí recién...-

-Es papi?!.- pregunto Meg acercándose a su papá.

-Si bebé...te pasó con Meg...- dijo Blaine.

-Hola papi!, cuando vuelves te extraño...- dijo ella a punto de llorar.

-Esta tarde sale otro vuelo, esta mejor el tiempo así que espero que el avión salga...no quiero que este triste...estas así por la muñeca?...va a aparecer bebé, no te preocupes.-

-Si...pero te extraño también... mucho.- dijo ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Blaine se acerco a ella besando su mejilla, Sebastián los miraba en silencio.

-Yo también mi amor, te prometo que para mañana a la tarde estaré allí, aunque tenga que ir en taxi.- dijo angustiado Kurt.

-De verdad?...- pregunto ella.

-Si mi amor, ahora quiero que te tranquilices, yo estaré allí muy pronto.-

-Está bien.-

-Y dime...ya desayunaste?...- preguntó Kurt para desviar la atención de su hija.

-No...papá estaba haciendo el desayuno y el tío lo ayuda.- dijo ella más calmada.

-Sebastián?.- preguntó Kurt sorprendido.

-Si, desayunara con nosotros.-

-Espero este delicioso.- dijo Kurt. -pásame con papi y bebé no quiero que estés triste, yo llegare pronto te lo prometo y quiero que juegues mucho y me hagas muchos dibujos si?.-

-Si, te quiero mucho.- Meg le envió un beso por el teléfono, espero a la respuesta de su papá y le entrego el teléfono a Blaine.

-Amor.-

-Encuentra esa muñeca o llorara todo el día, yo llegare mañana como sea.- le dijo Kurt a su esposo.

-Encontrare la muñeca pero no te desesperes.-

-Odio estar aquí ...te extraño...mucho, y a Meg.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo también mi amor...pero debes estar tranquilo, yo me encargo de todo.- Blaine intento tranquilizar a su esposo.

-No prometo nada, si supieras lo que es dormir con Adam, compartimos la habitación y esta...insoportable, realmente Sebastián es un santo, adoro a Adam pero necesita a su novio, esta todo el tiempo preguntando que estará haciendo Sebastián, lo llama y si no atiende se pone peor...antes no era así, no sé qué le pasa!.-

-Creo que está enamorado.- dijo sonriendo, mirando de soslayo a Sebastián que estaba intentando peinar a Meg.

-Está obsesionado con que lo engañe...por momentos creo que es Derek el que le mete ideas en la cabeza, como duerme solo y le insiste a Adam para salir a tomar algo...no sé...Adam va a volver paranoico.-

-Se va a llevar un sorpresa...- dijo Blaine y le saco una foto a Sebastián.- te llegara una foto, muestrele a Adam lo que hace su novio.

Kurt hizo un silencio, estaba abriendo la imagen que le envió su esposo.

-Awww!, esta peinándola...Adam!, ven!...es muy tierno.-

-Te dejo amor y espero que estés más tranquilo, voy a asegurarme que no quede sin cabellos Meg.- dijo sonriendo y mirando a su hija junto a su amigo.

-Ok, te amo...mucho.- dijo Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Yo te amo mas, llámame para saber si puedes tomar el vuelo.-

-Si, un beso grande.-

-Adiós amor.-

Blaine término la llamada y miro a Sebastián con una sonrisa, éste había sentado a Meg sobre la mesa e intentaba peinarla, pero con lo rizos hechos un lío solo lograba hacerle un lío más grande en el cabello.

-Es imposible. Como hacen?.- dijo mirando el desastre que hizo.

Blaine rio fuerte, Meg sonrió al ver a su tío entrar en desesperación.

-Con crema para peinar.- dijo Blaine. -voy a buscarla y te enseño para cuando tengas un hijo no te vuelvas loco.-

Meg sonrió mirando a su tío, Sebastián negó con la cabeza, Blaine regreso y tomo el peine.

Sonreía al pensar en su amigo en el rol de padre, al menos logro hacer reír a su hija y con un poco de suerte pasaría el día sin extrañar tanto a su padre. Él lo extrañaba y esperaba que volviera pronto, pero este momento lo dedicaría a su hija.

Pasaron la tarde jugando con Meg, Blaine y Sebastián buscaron la muñeca pero no la encontraron, Kurt llamo nuevamente para decirle que tomaría el vuelo de la noche para volver.

Meg estaba más que feliz, aunque Sebastián estaba algo extraño, él estaba concentrado en que su hija la pasara lo mejor posible. Esa noche le leyó a Meg su libro favorito, extrañaba a su papá y a su muñeca, así que decidieron dormir con casi todos sus muñecos, la cama se hizo chica pero ella estaba más tranquila.

Esperaba la llegada de Kurt con su hija en el aeropuerto, Sebastián sonrió con un brillo especial en sus ojos cuando vio a Adam, Meg corrió a buscar a su padre en cuanto pudo y este soltó su maleta levantándola para llenarla de besos, él se acerco y se besaron en los labios un momento, sonriéndose, Blaine tomo la maleta de Kurt y caminaron hacia la salida, Sebastián sostenía a Adam por la cintura mientras se daban un beso, ambos tenía una sonrisa enamorada.

La familia estaba unida nuevamente, y eso los llenaba de felicidad, pero alguien de entre las sombras había comenzado una cuenta regresiva, observándolos mientras sonreía con maldad al ver el cuadro familiar.


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Sebastián estaba sentado en el borde de una fuente, mirando la colilla de cigarrillo, analizándola, Adam estaba a su lado, sentado, totalmente amargado con unos papeles en su mano.

-No puedo creer que no haya turno hasta finales de primavera.- dijo Adam mirando a hacia el interior del parque.

-Mmmh!...-

Adam miro a su novio quien claramente no estaba escuchándolo.

-Vas a comenzar a fumar?.- pregunto con ironía.

-Esto es un pájaro?.- pregunto Sebastián mostrándole de cerca la colilla a su novio.

-No me pongas eso en la cara!, vaya a saber quien se lo metió en la boca!.- dijo corriendo su rostro y molesto Adam. -te estoy hablando de algo importante Sebastián y parece que no te interesa!.-

-Claro que me interesa.- dijo Sebastián guardando la colilla en su bolsillo.

Adam giro su rostro molesto.

-Mi amor, encontraremos un salón no te preocupes.- dijo Sebastián intentando calmar a su novio.

-Que no me preocupe?, no tenemos donde casarnos.- Adam lo miro serio.

-Yo estuve buscando otros salones, hable con los dueños y seguramente tendremos turno para primavera.- le dijo Sebastián.

Adam lo observo desconfiado.

-Hablaste con los dueños?, donde están esos salones?.-

-Están cerca del metro, ...uno es grande, es de unos italianos, el otro de un judío, y hay otro cerca del puerto que tiene un árbol en medio del salón, es muy lindo.- dijo Sebastián mirando a su novio.

-Estas hablándome en serio?.- preguntó Adam.

-Si...hace bastante estoy buscando salones.- respondió con sinceridad Sebastián.

-Y porque no me dijiste?, estoy como un loco buscando locales, y tu no me dices nada!.- dijo molesto Adam.

-Porque estas de arriba para abajo con todo, desde que salimos de Washington no paras, no podemos ni hablar.- le reprocho Sebastián.

-Porque me da la sensación que me estoy casando solo, tú... no dices nada...y ahora me sales con que buscaste salones, después que me recorrí todo New York...solo.- Adam lo miro molesto.

-No estás solo...- Sebastián tomo la mano de Adam pero éste se la quito girándose mirando hacia otro lado. -pastelito...no estás solo, quería darte una sorpresa.- Sebastián se acerco más a su novio acariciando su hombro. Adam lo miro se soslayo. -estoy ansioso por casarme, y poder llamarte mi esposo... crees que no deseo pasar toda la eternidad o lo que exista por delante contigo?...te amo Adam, hace diez años que lo hago.-

Adam lo miro de frente y le dio una media sonrisa, Sebastián tomo con ambas manos su rostro para depositar un beso en sus labios, Adam sonrió y lo abrazo por el cuello.

-Vamos a ver esos locales.- dijo Adam con una sonrisa.

-Sí...pero antes pasemos por otro lado, tengo que averiguar quién vende esos cigarrillos.- dijo Sebastián poniéndose de pie.

-Es en serio?.- pregunto incrédulo Adam.

-Sí, vamos, será un minuto.- dijo Sebastián y tomo la mano de su novio tirando de él.

Adam se puso de pie con mala cara, Sebastián pasó su mano por su cintura, y salieron caminando.

...

-No entiendo cómo pudo desaparecer así, estaba en la cama con nosotros.- dijo Blaine ayudando a Kurt a hacer la cena.

-No se amor...creí que podía haberse ido con la ropa sucia en las bolsas pero en el lavadero no estaba, Mariel me dijo que la buscó y no la encontró, nosotros la buscamos toda la semana y no está en la casa.- dijo Kurt.

-No pudo desvanecerse.- Blaine negaba con la cabeza.

-Papá quiere comprarle otra, pero ella no quiere, quiere la que le regale yo.-

-Me siento horrible...la primera vez que me quedo con ella solo y pierdo su muñeca, no deja de llorar...- dijo frustrado Blaine.

-Mi amor...no es tu culpa...- Kurt se acerco a él y lo abrazo por la espalda. -ya sabremos que sucedió.-

Blaine se sentía muy mal, su hija lloraba seguido por su muñeca, no la habían encontrado por ningún lado, y Kurt había gastado una fortuna para comprarla.

-Mañana comienza nuevamente la escuela, seguro se distraerá y ya no va a extrañarla.- dijo Kurt besando el cuello de su esposo.

-Espero.- dijo Blaine.

-Papi...mi bolso está manchado con tinta.- dijo Meg trayendo consigo su mochila.

Kurt la abrió y miro su interior.

-Se reventó uno de los marcadores, le quitare la mancha.-

Kurt salió hacia el baño y Blaine se acerco a su hija y deposito un beso en sus cabellos.

-Estas lista para mañana?.-

-Sí, mañana a la tarde iremos al cine?.- pregunto Meg.

-Sí, iremos a ver la película nueva, la de las princesas encantadas.- respondió Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Podemos comprar palomitas de maíz?.- pregunto ella con entusiasmo.

-Sí, muchas.- respondió Blaine acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Meg sonrió y Kurt volvió con la mochila limpia.

-Te comprare otros marcadores, no sé si estos eran muy malos o que.-

-Papi puedo llevar mi álbum de princesas, así se lo enseño a mis amigas.- pregunto Meg a Kurt.

-Bueno, pero no pierdas ninguna figura.- dijo Kurt.

Meg asintió con la cabeza.

La noche se fue volando, se aseguraron que su hija tuviera todo para el primer día de clases, ellos no trabajarían ya que Kurt se tomo unos días y Blaine decidió quedarse para acompañar a su esposo y tener un momento para ellos.

Los casos de Blaine no eran tan trascendentes, un caso de un perro secuestrado era el último, una pareja se había separado y uno de ellos se llevo el perro a un viaje y no quería devolver el animal, término todo en la justicia y por muy loco que suene, el juez les dio una custodia compartida sobre el animal.

No encontraron al asesino del pescador, ni ellos, ni la justicia, era muy extraño ese caso, lo testigos que consiguió Sebastián, aseguran haber visto al pescador con un hombre, pero no existe registro de él en ninguna cámara, ni tampoco del pescador, la autopsia constataba que fue asesinado, pero no tenían ninguna pista de quien fue, la viuda aseguraba que su esposo no se encontró con ningún amigo en el muelle. Nadie lo había visto, ni escuchado, y el bote no aparecía.

La mañana fue particular, Kurt estaba nervioso, últimamente sufría de pesadillas, se angustiaba de la nada, y Blaine estaba tentado a pedirle que consultara con un psicólogo, ya había pasado por eso hacía años atrás, poco después de su secuestro, y estaba muy sobre protector con Meg, rozando lo paranoico, y eso preocupaba a Blaine, por eso decidieron tomarse unos días y descansar.

Llevaron a Meg al colegio, y volvieron a su casa, Blaine estaba dispuesto a dedicarse a su esposo.

El celular de Kurt sonó y un mensaje de Derek apareció en la pantalla.

-No llegaron las telas, las pedí hace quince días y no llegaron...- dijo en un bufido Kurt.

Blaine le quito el celular y lo apago, Kurt lo miro curioso, luego Blaine busco su celular y lo apago también.

-Tú y yo tenemos una cita en la cama y un masaje pendiente...- Kurt hizo un gesto e intento buscar su celular. -y no acepto un no.- Blaine tomo los celulares y los dejo sobre un mueble.

-Pero si llaman del...- dijo Kurt.

-Nada.- Blaine tomo de la mano a su esposo y lo guió hasta su habitación, éste río fuerte y se dejo llevar.

El masaje que Blaine le hizo a su esposo fue muy gratificante para ambos, terminaron besándose, desnudos y con ansias de mucho mas.

Hicieron el amor hasta quedar saciados, tenían que ir a buscar a su hija pero antes prefirieron ducharse tranquilos.

Kurt salió hacia la sala ya vestido, mientras Blaine terminaba de vestirse, miro el mueble donde su esposo dejo sus celulares pero no encontró el de él.

-Blaine!...donde esta mi celular?.- pregunto Kurt mirando el mueble.

-Junto al mío.- respondió éste desde la habitación.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, sabía que Blaine no quería que atendiera llamados del taller, la idea era desconectarse de todo por unos días, pero su esposo no era de esconderle el celular.

-Blaine no está...te prometo que no responderé ningún mensaje de Derek pero necesito mi celular.-

Blaine apareció por el pasillo mirándolo curioso.

-Bebé esta allí, junto al mío.-

-No.- dijo Kurt señalándole el mueble. -sólo está el tuyo.-

Blaine miro su celular, efectivamente el de Kurt no estaba.

-No entiendo, no puede ser, yo lo deje aquí.-

-Blaine...-

-Estaba aquí amor.- dijo Blaine revisando el mueble. -espera.- tomo su celular y lo encendió. -Voy a llamarte, tal vez se cayó o no sé.-

-Estaba apagado.- dijo Kurt y se sentó en el sillón mirando incrédulamente a su esposo. Creía que era una broma de él o algo similar.

-Está sonando.- dijo Blaine escuchando el tono del otro lado.

-Pero no suena aquí.- respondió Kurt.

Blaine escucho un sonido del otro lado de la línea, alguien había atendido el teléfono.

-Hola.- dijo dudoso, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kurt se puso de pie observando a su esposo palidecer.

-Vaya que te tardaste!, creí que notarias la falta del teléfono antes. Estabas muy ocupado con tu esposo?.- dijo la voz de un hombre del otro lado de la línea.

-Quien eres?.- preguntó Blaine serio, tomo a Kurt por el brazo y lo llevo hacia la habitación de Meg que tenia la ventana cerrada.

-Ohhh...me ofende que no lo sepas...pero supongo que cuando cambiaste de vida dejaste todo atrás, incluyéndome...solo que yo no soy así, entonces decidí dar el primer paso.-

Kurt miraba a su esposo que estaba serio y blanco como una hoja, le hizo un gesto sin entender nada pero Blaine puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Que quieres?.- pregunto Blaine mirando hacia la sala, tenía la sensación que la puerta de entrada se abriría en cualquier momento.

-No lo sé bien, pero lo iremos descubriendo, lo que deberías preguntarte, es que tengo.- dijo la voz.

-Que tienes?.- pregunto Blaine temiendo lo peor.

-Lo que más quieres, lo que te da la vida y por lo que dejarías de vivir. Ella está justo frente a mi.- el teléfono se corto, y Blaine sintió que su mundo se desvanecía.

Kurt no entendía lo que le sucedía a su esposo, pero lo sostuvo cuando sus piernas fallaron.

-Meg...Meg...- susurro Blaine.

-Meg?, que sucede con Meg... Blaine?!, que le sucedió a Meg?.- Kurt se puso nervioso sin entender nada.

-El colegio...donde está el número de teléfono del colegio?.- pregunto desesperado Blaine.

-En ...en la heladera.-

Blaine corrió a la cocina y Kurt detrás de él, marco el número esperando que atendieran pronto.

-Buenos días.-

-Soy Blaine Anderson, el padre de Megan Anderson Hummel, necesitó que me pase con ella, que la busque en su aula y me dé con ella.-

-Señor Anderson?... Meg no está, la retiraron hace unos minutos, usted no envió a que la retiren?.- dijo la secretaria.

Y todo se acabó. Los colores, la gravedad, el aire, todo dejo de existir, Blaine soltó su celular mirando a Kurt a los ojos, y sin palabras su esposo derramo una lágrima deseando no escuchar la noticia que tenía que darle.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-Se la llevaron...- susurro Blaine mirando a Kurt con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No...no...donde está Meg?... Blaine por favor dime que no es cierto...- Kurt comenzó a desesperarse mientras lloraba.

Blaine negaba mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos, miraba hacia el suelo aturdido sin saber qué hacer, Kurt comenzó a temblar y se apoyo en la mesa. El celular de Blaine comenzó a sonar en el suelo, éste lo levanto y vio el nombre de Adam en la pantalla.

-Adam!...necesitó a Sebastián...está contigo?.- dijo Blaine ni bien atendió la llamada.

-Blaine...qué?...no, estoy en el taller, hace una hora que intento llamar a Kurt y no me atiende...tu empleada esta aquí con Meg, dice que Kurt le pidió que trajera a la niña aquí pero él no está...-

-Qué?! Meg está allí?.- pregunto Blaine mirando a Kurt que lo observaba atento.

-Sí, esta con Mariel, dice que Kurt le pidió que la retirara del colegio y la trajera aquí...él no está, no puedo ubicarlo...- explico Adam.

-Kurt está aquí, dame con Meg por favor.- pidió Blaine.

-Meg...tu papá quiere hablar contigo.-

Blaine puso el alta voz y se acerco a Kurt.

-Papi?...- preguntó la niña.

Y el aire volvió a sus pulmones.

-Amor?...bebé estas bien?...- preguntó Blaine escuchando la voz de su hija, Kurt respiro profundo.

-Sí...donde esta papi?.- pregunto ella.

-Aquí estoy bebé... Quédate allí con Adam vamos a buscarte.- dijo Kurt intentando calmarse.

-Está bien.- dijo Meg.

-Pásame con el tío.- pidió Blaine.

Se escuchó el sonido de teléfono pasando de mano.

-Que está sucediendo Blaine?.- pregunto Adam.

-Necesito que cierres el taller, no dejes que nadie entre y que Mariel no se vaya, cuida de Meg, Adam te lo suplicó.- pidió Blaine.

-Está bien...pero que sucede Blaine?.- pregunto preocupado Adam.

-Retiraron sin permiso a Meg, me llamaron amenazándome, por favor, cierra todo, y llama a Sebastián.- pidió Blaine mientras buscaba junto a Kurt sus abrigos.

-Está bien...está bien...Meg está segura aquí.- dijo Adam en un tono en apariencia sereno pero estaba bastante nervioso.

-Vamos hacia allá...cuídala por favor.- rogó Blaine.

-No te preocupes...Meg no saldrá de aquí...los espero.-

Blaine término la llamada y miro a su esposo.

-Mariel la retiro.-

-No entiendo porque lo hizo...que está sucediendo Blaine?.- pregunto angustiado Kurt.

-No lo sé, busquemos a Meg y averiguare que sucede.-

Ambos salieron de su casa mirando hacia todos lados, tomaron un taxi que pasaba por allí y fueron directamente hacía el taller de costura de Kurt.

Adam abrió la puerta ni bien ellos llegaron, Meg corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa, sin notar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, Kurt la levanto y la abrazo fuerte.

-Estas bien bebé?.- preguntó Blaine acariciando su cabello y observándola para asegurarse que este bien.

-Sí. Iremos al cine?.- pregunto inocentemente ella.

Kurt acaricio su rostro, estaba muy preocupado y temblando pero no soltaba a Meg.

-Ahora vemos.- dijo Blaine y miro a Mariel que estaba a unos pasos de ellos mirándolos curiosamente. -Mariel, porque retiraste a Meg del colegio?.- preguntó serio.

-El señor Kurt me envió un mensaje y me dijo que retire a la niña y la traiga aquí, yo estaba en el hospital cuidando a mi madre.- dijo ella mirando a Kurt.

-Yo no te envíe ningún mensaje.- dijo Kurt.

Mariel saco su celular y se lo entrego a Blaine, este miro el mensaje y efectivamente, había un mensaje de parte de Kurt pidiendo que retire a Meg del colegio y la lleve al taller, lo habían enviado hacia una hora aproximadamente.

-Es de tu celular.- dijo Blaine a Kurt.

-Pero yo no lo envíe.- dijo éste.

-Mariel, donde estabas cuando recibiste el mensaje?.- pregunto Blaine.

-En el hospital, mi mamá está internada y la estoy cuidando desde ayer señor...sucede algo malo?.- pregunto ella sin entender que sucedía.

-Como retiraste a Meg?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Con el permiso que me entrego el señor Kurt hace meses.- respondió ella. -hice algo mal?.-

Entonces Blaine lo entendió. Mariel era un señuelo, ella fue manipulada por alguien más, no tenía idea de lo que sucedía.

-Que está sucediendo?.- preguntó Adam preocupado.

-Robaron el celular de Kurt de casa, esta mañana, y me llamaron para amenazarme, me dijeron que tenían a Meg o eso me dieron a entender...llame al colegio y me dijeron que la retiraron.-

-La niña estuvo siempre conmigo señor, yo no la perdí de vista en ningún momento.- dijo Mariel preocupada.

-No viste nada extraño...a alguien siguiéndote, el taxista...alguien extraño?.- preguntó Blaine a Mariel.

-No señor...no me fije...no tuve inconvenientes para llegar aquí, solo que me llamo la atención que el señor Kurt me enviara un mensaje y no me llamara por teléfono, pero quise hablar con él y no atendía, asique fui a mi casa, busque el permiso y fui al colegio, de allí vine directamente aquí.- explicó ella.

-Voy a necesitar que te quedes, y le digas esto a la policía.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

Kurt se sentó en un pequeño sillón aun con Meg a cuestas, sin soltarla, estaba a punto de llorar, pero no quería angustiar a su hija, Adam de acerco a él y apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo pero podía ver la angustia en los rostros de sus amigos, Blaine se acerco a su esposo y se agacho apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Meg abrazándola en silencio.

El timbre sonó sobresaltando a todos, Blaine se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, miro por la pequeña ventana y vio a Sebastián de pie.

-Es Sebastián.- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Hey!, que sucede?, porque la cara de...- dijo entrando y notando la escena a su alrededor. -que sucedió?.- preguntó preocupado.

-Me llamaron esta mañana, desde el celular de Kurt, que desapareció de la casa...un hombre me dijo que tenía a Meg...llame al colegio y la habían retirado...- explico Blaine mientras Sebastián miraba a Kurt y a Meg. -luego me llamo Adam para decirme que Meg estaba aquí con Mariel...ella recibió un mensaje de Kurt pidiéndole que retirara a mi hija de colegio y la trajera aquí.-

-Llamaste a la policía?.- pregunto Sebastián a su amigo.

-No...no...- respondió Blaine respirando profundo sintiendo que su cuerpo no aportaría nada más.

-Escúchame...tranquilízate, llamare a la policía, quédate con Kurt y Meg, no salgan de aquí, si.- dijo Sebastián notando la tensión en su amigo.

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt quien tomo su mano, Adam estaba a un lado mirando preocupado a su novio, Mariel estaba de pie, observando angustiada.

Sebastián tomo su celular y llamó a la policía, la puerta se abrió dejando a todos en estado de alerta, Derek ingreso con rollos de telas en sus brazos.

-Que sucede aquí?, porque no respondiste mis llamadas Kurt?, los idiotas perdieron el pedido de telas y tuve que ir a buscarlas personalmente al depósito.- dijo Derek bajo la mirada de todos dejando los rollos sobre la mesa.

-De dónde vienes?.- preguntó Sebastián acusatoriamente.

-Eres sordo?, del depósito de telas...que pasa aquí, hay reunión familiar?...- preguntó irónicamente Derek.

-Blaine recibió una amenaza, tenemos un problema grande aquí.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo serio.

Derek miro a Kurt, noto la angustia en sus ojos al igual que en los de Blaine, ambos sostenían a Meg como protegiéndola, observó a Adam y a Mariel que lo miraban extraño.

-Está todo bien?.- pregunto Derek con preocupación. -Que sucedió?.-

-Se robaron mi celular y le enviaron un mensaje a Mariel pidiendo que retiraran a Meg del colegio.- explico Kurt. -luego llamaron a Blaine para amenazarlo...nos dieron a entender que tenían a Meg, ella estaba aquí con Mariel...-

-Pero está bien ella?.- pregunto mirando a la niña.

-Si...solo fue un susto.- dijo Kurt.

El timbre sonó y Sebastián miro por la ventana, la policía había llegado.

La explicación fue extensa, el taller se lleno de policías, Meg estaba nerviosa al igual que sus padres, y todos allí. Luego de un par de horas, y un extenso interrogatorio, la policía constato que Mariel estaba en el hospital a la hora del mensaje de texto, y que Derek estaba trabajando, así que los dejaron retirarse, Adam compro comida e intento distraer a Meg pero ella estaba tan angustiada como sus padres, Sebastián ayudo en todo lo que pudo, Blaine llamo a su jefe para hablarle de lo sucedido, no tenían idea de quién era el que los amenazo, pero tenía el teléfono de Kurt con todos sus contactos y evidentemente había entrado a la casa mientras ellos estaban allí.

Volvieron a su hogar con la policía que entro primero y constato que no había nadie en la casa, Blaine ingreso con Meg a cuestas, ella estaba agotada y nerviosa, Kurt entro detrás de él con Adam y Sebastián, Bruce había llegado junto a ellos para ayudarlos.

-La casa está limpia.- dijo un oficial.

-Gracias.- dijo Blaine bajando a Meg.

Kurt se sentó en un sofá exhausto.

-Les recomiendo que cambien la cerradura, habrá un móvil policía afuera para asegurarnos, pero ustedes deben tomar todos los recaudos posibles.- dijo un oficial a Blaine.

Él asintió y Adam busco su teléfono para llamar a un cerrajero.

-Papi!...mi muñeca!.- dijo Meg señalando la mesa de la cocina.

La muñeca estaba sentada sobre la mesa, Meg hizo unos pasos hacia ella pero Blaine la retuvo por los hombros, Kurt se puso de pie y tiro del brazo de Meg atrayéndola hacia él.

-Es la que desapareció?.- pregunto Sebastián acercándose a ella.

-Si.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

Un policía se acerco a la mesa y miro la muñeca con atención, no parecía haber nada extraño, llamo con su compañero, y con cuidado la giraron para asegurase que no tuviera ningún dispositivo explosivo o algo parecido.

Luego que la revisaron, tomaron una bolsa y la metieron dentro.

-Nos la llevaremos, los especialistas buscaran huellas, les pido que no se muevan de aquí.- dijo un oficial.

Blaine y Kurt asintieron.

-Y mi muñeca?, se la llevan?, porque?.- pregunto Meg.

-Si mi amor, luego la traerán de nuevo.- dijo Kurt abrazándola.

-Pero porque?.- pregunto ella.

-No te preocupes, la traerán en cuanto puedan.- dijo Blaine a su hija.

-Lleven a Meg a mi departamento, estará más tranquila allí.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Adam quien asentía con la cabeza.

-No...quiero quedarme aquí...- dijo ella aferrándose a Kurt.

-Es un ratito nada mas.- dijo Blaine a su hija.

-No...- dijo ella con cara seria.

Blaine miro a Kurt.

-Esto no tardara mucho, será media hora nada mas.- dijo un oficial.

Blaine y Kurt asintieron con la cabeza, Meg estaba seria, Adam busco en su bolso chocolates y unos caramelos para la niña.

Blaine se acerco a Bruce que estaba hablando con un oficial y con Sebastián.

-No hay nada...hay muchas huellas...y la puerta no fue forzada, parece que tenían llave.- dijo Bruce.

-Ustedes tienen sus llaves?.- pregunto el oficial a Blaine.

-Si...pero...hace un tiempo atrás Kurt perdió la de él, no la encontramos.- dijo Blaine.

-La muñeca se la robaron de aquí?.- pregunto el oficial.

-Sí, estábamos durmiendo en mi cama con mi hija, la muñeca estaba en la cama...ella...Meg me dijo que vio a Kurt...- dijo Blaine haciendo memoria. -ella se despertó a media noche y me dijo que vio a su padre de pie en la puerta de la habitación pero él estaba en Chicago trabajando, creí que era un sueño, nunca pensé que realmente había alguien en mi casa...yo creo que lo vi también hace semanas, de pie en la puerta de la habitación...fui un idiota...- Blaine negó con la cabeza. -como no me di cuenta antes.-

-Su esposo perdió la llave antes o después de ver al sujeto en su casa?.- pregunto el policía.

-Antes, varias semanas antes.- respondió Blaine.

-Alguna vez vio algo que le llamara la atención en su casa, falta algo más?.- preguntó el oficial.

-No...no lo sé, no me fije...después...después del cumpleaños de Meg...recuerdo que escuche un sonido a media noche...la ...la caja musical de mi hija estaba abierta sobre la mesa, creí que había sido ella...luego...Kurt me dijo algo...sobre un sujeto.- dijo Blaine haciendo memoria, miro a Kurt y se acercó a él. -Amor?...recuerdas lo que me dijiste del sujeto del local de ropa, el de seguridad?.-

Sebastián, Bruce y el oficial de policía se acercaron a ellos.

-Si...Meg estaba hablando con él...le dijo que te conocía, cuando quise hablar con él se fue.- dijo Kurt.

-Pudo ver su rostro?.- preguntó el oficial a Kurt.

-No...no pude verlo.- respondió Kurt.

-La niña podría reconocerlo?.-

-No...no lo sé... fue hace mucho, antes de las fiestas.- respondió Kurt. Meg los miraba a todos sin entender nada.

-Bien...usted era policía verdad?.- pregunto el oficial a Blaine.

-Si, en Washington.- respondió éste. -me especializaba en crímenes complejos.-

-Bien...alguna vez recibió amenazas de algún tipo?.-

Blaine se sentó junto a Kurt pensativo.

-No...nunca me amenazaron.- respondió Blaine.

-Alguna vez se le complico algún caso, alguien que sienta que le debe algo, algún criminal que envió a la cárcel?.-

-Envié a muchos a la cárcel.- respondió Blaine. -Es necesario hablar de esto frente a mi hija?.-

-No.- el policía se giro y llamo a otro oficial, le hizo unas preguntas y se dirigió a ellos nuevamente. -terminaron con la habitación de la niña, tal vez podrían llevarla allí, así no tiene que presenciar ésto, pero necesito que ustedes se queden.-

-Si...Adam puedes llevarla y así se cambia de ropa.- pidió Kurt.

Éste asintió y tomo la mano de Meg.

-No. Quiero quedarme contigo...- dijo ella.

-Ve con el tío bebé, yo iré en seguida.- le dijo Kurt a su hija.

-Vamos princesa que aún estas con el uniforme del colegio, vamos y me enseñas tus muñecos si?.- dijo Adam y salió con Meg hacia su habitación.

-Cuando trabajaba en Washington, tuvo algún inconveniente con alguien?.- pregunto el oficial a Blaine.

-El último tiempo estuve un poco ausente en mi trabajo, los casos no los seguía personalmente.- dijo Blaine.

-Puedo preguntar porque estaba ausente?.- pregunto el oficial.

-Estaba separado de mi esposo, con los tramites del divorcio...él se había mudado aquí con Meg.- explico Blaine.

Kurt se puso más nervioso al recordar todo eso.

-Entonces...no recuerda ningún caso problemático?.-

-No.- dijo Blaine. -Cree que es algún criminal buscando venganza?.-

-Es probable, por lo que el sujeto le dijo por teléfono, hay una relación con su mudanza aquí y su estadía en Washington, no descarto que lo haya seguido hasta aquí.- dijo el oficial.

-Kurt, Meg está llorando y no quiere que la ayude a cambiarse.- dijo Adam entrando a la sala.

Éste se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hija junto a Adam.

-Esto va a afectarle mucho.- dijo Blaine.

-Blaine...cuando te mudaste aquí, trajiste tú arma?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Si.- respondió mirándolo.

-Donde la tienes?.- preguntó nuevamente Sebastián.

-En la parte superior del closet, para que Meg no la pueda tocar, porque?.-

-Está allí ahora?.- pregunto Bruce atento a donde iban dirigidas las preguntas.

-Si...creo...no la reviso desde que me mude...-

Blaine se puso de pie y fue a su habitación, Sebastián, el oficial de policía y Bruce fueron detrás de él, Blaine subió a una silla junto a un mueble y busco la pequeña caja, la dejo sobre la cama y la abrió encontrándola vacía.

-No puede ser...se la llevó...se llevo mi arma.- dijo Blaine preocupado.

-Tenemos un gran problema, necesitare los papeles de arma, el certificado de autorización y que haga la denuncia del robo lo antes posible, también que presente un informe a asuntos internos...si tiene su arma reglamentaria y sale a cometer un crimen estará en graves problemas.- dijo el oficial.

Blaine suspiro pesado, no podía estar peor la situación.

-Hay un sujeto aquí, dice que es el cerrajero.- dijo un policía por la puerta de la habitación.

-Yo me hago cargo, tú busca los papeles del arma.- dijo Sebastián a su amigo.

Blaine sentía que ya no podía con nada mas, era mucho para un solo día.

-Lo llevare a la oficina de policía cuando tenga todos los papeles.- dijo el oficial y salió de la habitación.

-Sé que esto se ve mal, pero encontraremos a ese sujeto.- dijo Bruce.

-Siento que estoy viviendo una pesadilla...éste... estuvo en mi casa, con mi hija, aquí en esta habitación mientras dormíamos...- Blaine se sentó en el borde de la cama derrotado.

-Blaine...es difícil lo sé, pero debes estar muy atento a todo ahora, éste loco está al acecho y no podemos darle espacio para que se mueva. Tienes tu celular?.-

-Si.- dijo Blaine y saco su teléfono.

-Entrégamelo, intentare rastrear la llamada, o el teléfono de tu esposo, tienen donde pasar la noche?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Nos quedaremos aquí, Meg está muy nerviosa, no queremos que se estrese más.-

-Deberían considerar que tu esposo y tu hija salgan de la ciudad por unos días, como prevención.- dijo Bruce mirándolo serio.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza.

Comenzó a buscar los papeles mientras Bruce le explicaba los pasos a seguir para denunciar el robo de su arma, tendría que ir con la policía esa misma tarde para presentar los papeles, Kurt estaba con Meg y Adam intentado distraerla pero era difícil con tanto movimiento de policías en la sala.

Tres horas después Blaine regreso con Bruce a su casa, Kurt, Adam, Sebastián y Meg estaban cenando, Bruce se quedo unos minutos y luego se fue, sus amigos también se fueron, y ellos necesitaban descansar.

Meg se durmió en el regazo de Blaine, la llevaron a la habitación de ellos y ella durmió entre sus padres mientras que Kurt y Blaine no despegan sus ojos del otro, se tomaron de las manos en silencio, dejando correr las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Lo más importante de sus vidas estaba segura entre ellos, pero el miedo lo consumía por dentro. Ambos necesitaban tener la certeza que ella no correría riesgo alguno, aunque la inseguridad los comía en su interior, llenándolos de terror al imaginar un final diferente a esa realidad que vivían en ese momento.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

-No. No voy a irme...no voy a dejarte solo aquí con un loco suelto.- dijo firmemente Kurt.

-Amor...por favor...necesito que estén seguros en otro lado, tu padre tiene seguridad privada...serán unos días nada mas.- dijo Blaine.

Hacia una hora que estaban discutiendo en la cocina para que Meg no oyera, ella seguía durmiendo. Blaine quería que Kurt y su hija viajaran a Washington con Burt hasta que encontraran al sujeto que los acechaba, pero su esposo no quería separase de él.

-No...voy a quedarme aquí contigo.- dijo Kurt.

-Es por ella...no se trata de nosotros amor...se trata de su seguridad...no está segura aquí, por favor...ve a Washington...- Blaine desvío su mirada a su hija que estaba media escondida y llorando. -Meg...-

Kurt se giro y se acerco a ella.

-Que haces aquí bebé?.-

Meg se limpio las lagrimas con su mano, era obvio que los escucho discutir.

Kurt la alzo en sus brazos mirando a Blaine preocupado.

-Se van a separar?...no quiero...que ...que se separen de nuevo...no quiero que nos vayamos y dejemos a papá...- dijo llorando Meg.

-No...- dijo Kurt abrazándola, Blaine se acerco a ellos y acaricio su cabello intentando calmarla. -No vamos a separarnos hija...papi y yo nos amamos y no nos separaremos otra vez.-

-Es solo un viaje que harán papi y tú para ver al abuelo, luego volverán.- dijo Blaine mirándola.

-No, no viajaremos.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo.

-Necesito que vayan...si?...necesito saber que están seguros...ella esta primero Kurt, no puedo permitir que le suceda algo.- dijo Blaine mirando a los ojos a su esposo.

Kurt no dijo nada, sabía que su esposo tenía razón.

-Porque tenemos que irnos?.- preguntó Meg entre sollozos.

-Porque hay un hombre malo que robo el teléfono de papi y tu muñeca...tengo que encontrarlo y llevarlo a la cárcel, pero no puedo si ustedes están aquí porque puede pasarles algo malo, y no permitiré que eso suceda...- Blaine miro a su esposo. -necesito que viajen a Washington con Burt, allí estarán seguros y yo más tranquilo.-

Kurt contenía las lágrimas, no quería dejar a Blaine sólo, no quería que su familia se desarmara nuevamente, pero su hija estaba primero. Beso los cabellos de su hija cerrando sus ojos, Blaine los abrazo a ambos apoyando su cabeza en la de Meg, debían ser fuertes por ella.

...

La casa se lleno de personas, Bruce y el equipo de trabajo se instalarían en su casa, Sebastián compro pasajes para Kurt y Meg en el primer vuelo hacia Washington, hablaron con Burt explicándole la situación y él los esperaría en el aeropuerto, Adam le ayudo a Kurt a hacer las maletas mientras Blaine buscaba información.

Meg lloraba, Blaine la llevaba en sus brazos junto a Kurt, la llamada de salida del vuelo se oyó por el altavoz, llevaban dos maletas nada mas, se suponía que serían unos días o eso le dijeron a Meg.

La bajo de sus brazos y limpio sus lágrimas, a Blaine le partía el alma verla así, Kurt tenía los ojos irritados. La segunda llamada se oyó, Blaine beso a su esposo y junto sus frentes.

-Te amo...con todo mi corazón, te prometo que pronto estaremos juntos nuevamente.- dijo Blaine.

-Te amo, cuídate, por favor...te llamare ni bien llegue.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a los ojos.

Blaine volvió a besarlo, y se puso a la altura de Meg para besar sus mejillas.

-Te amo bebé...no llores, te prometo que todo terminara pronto...quiero que te diviertas con los abuelos.-

Meg asintió con la cabeza mirándolo, Kurt la tomo de la mano y Blaine volvió a despedirse con un beso de ella y luego de su esposo.

Verlos caminar hacia la puerta de embarque era desgarrador, Meg se giraba para verlo, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, sabía que Kurt estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no caer y él mismo no sabía cómo se mantendría en pie sin ellos.

Sebastián se acerco a él y lo abrazo.

-Ellos volverán. Estarán a salvo Blaine, y nosotros encontraremos al loco ese. Te lo juro.-

Blaine asintió en silencio mientras el avión despegaba. Este era el principio del final de ese juego macabro que comenzó su enemigo.

...

Llego a su casa y Bruce estaba con Ed, hablando con unos policías, al parecer la muñeca no tenia huellas, eso complicaba todo.

-Y las huellas de casa?, no hay nada con eso?- preguntó Blaine a Bruce.

-Hay varias huellas.- respondió éste.

-Hay huellas tuyas, de Kurt, de Meg, mías, de Adam...tardaran meses en distinguirlas.- dijo Sebastián.

-No podemos rastrearlo por el celular.- dijo Ed. -tiene un bloqueador o de deshizo de él.-

-Que haremos?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Buscaremos en los casos que tenias en Washington, algún sospechoso, él te está siguiendo desde allá...te dijo que te mudaste y te olvidaste de él pero que él no era así...éste sujeto te conoce de allí, algo los relaciono, o al menos es lo que él cree.-

-Los expedientes están en Washington.- dijo Blaine.

-Le pediré a mi padre ayuda...él sabrá cómo conseguirlos.- dijo Sebastián sacando su teléfono.

-Necesitare que me digas todo lo que recuerdas desde que saliste de Washington, él sujeto está muy cerca, es probable que viva por aquí.-

Blaine se quedo observándolo, no había pensado en eso.

Durante toda la tarde estuvieron repasando todo lo que hizo desde que estaba en Washington, había una idea que le daba vueltas pero no sabía si hablar de ello era lo correcto, entonces decidió acudir a alguien que podía ayudarlo.

-Larry...- Blaine llamo al muchacho que estaba en el colegio de medicina.

-Señor Anderson, como esta?, pudieron encontrar al sujeto que lo acecha?.- pregunto el joven.

-No...no tenemos nada, pero por eso te llamo...recuerdas el caso donde mi esposo estaba involucrado?, el que estabas estudiando.- pregunto Blaine sin que lo oyera el resto de los que estaban en la casa.

-Sí, el del psicópata que coleccionaba personas.- dijo Larry.

-Sí...puedes averiguar donde esta él?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, claro pero...usted cree que es él?.-

-No lo sé... necesito despejar todas las dudas...puedes hacerlo?.-

-Sí, enseguida me pondré en contacto con algunas clínicas de Washington para encontrarlo.- dijo Larry.

-Gracias.- respondió Blaine.

-No se preocupe.-

Blaine se despidió de Larry y termino la llamada.

Sebastián se acerco a él.

-Mi padre me envió un par de nombres.-

-Sobre mis casos?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí...la, mayoría están en loqueros como es de suponer, algunos en la cárcel y otros bajo tierra.- dijo Sebastián. -Aunque faltan chequear algunos nombres.-

-No sé si viene por ahí...y si es algún loco de aquí y estamos buscando por otro lado...Sebastián, me escuchas?.-

-Mmmh!...lo siento, me quede pensando...Blaine... encontraron al que mato al pescador?.-

-No...no sé... en realidad crees que tengo cabeza para eso?.- preguntó incrédulo Blaine.

Sebastián suspiro pesado.

-Tal vez, el que mato al pescador fue el loco éste...con tu arma.-

-Porque haría eso?.- pregunto Blaine desorientado.

-Para distraerte...Blaine éste sujeto te conoce...sabe de ti, te estudio, a tu familia, todo lo que haces y especialmente lo que te interesa, sabe que los casos de perros perdidos no son lo tuyo...y planto un escenario para mantenerte ocupado.-

Blaine sentía que cada segundo que pasaba y algo nuevo salía a la luz, él se hundía un poco más.

-Balística tiene el proyectil.-

-Pero el de la morgue tiene un informe verdad?, tu se lo pediste.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Si...Larry debe tener una copia.-

-Lo puedes llamar?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Sí, lo llamare en seguida.- Blaine busco su nuevo celular, llamo a Larry nuevamente. -Hola, soy Blaine.-

-Señor Anderson, llama por lo de...-

-No, llamo para pedirte un favor...otro...el informe del pescador?, lo tienes?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Lo tiene Bruce...se lo entregue a él.-

-Bien...gracias Larry, se lo pediré a Bruce.-

-Ok...lo otro...para mañana tendré lo que necesita.- dijo Larry.

-Bien, muchas gracias, te debo una grande.-

Blaine termino la llamada mirando a su amigo.

-Hablemos con Bruce.- dijo Sebastián.

Se dirigieron a la sala, Bruce estaba hablando con Ed y sostenía unos papeles en su mano.

-Necesitamos hablar...- dijo Sebastián. -creo que el sujeto éste, mato al pescador con el arma de Blaine.-

-Que?!.- preguntó Bruce mirándolos.

-Que es posible que haya cometido un crimen con mi arma para distraerme, hable con Larry y le pedí el informe de pescador, allí está el informe de balística.- dijo Blaine.

Bruce se dirigió a unas cajas que había traído y busco el expediente del pescador, saco el informe forense y lo reviso, sus ojos se abrieron y Blaine supo que estaba en serios problemas.

-Si no tememos el arma no podemos cotejar el proyectil, pero todo indica que puede pertenecer a tu arma.- dijo Bruce.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá rendido, las cosas iban muy mal.

-Voy a terminar en la cárcel, ya no tengo a mi familia, y ahora ...que es lo que quiere de mi?.- pregunto angustiado Blaine.

-Tenemos que saber quién es primero, luego atenderemos el resto, no te preocupes, vamos a encontrar a este loco y todo se solucionara.- dijo Bruce.

Blaine estaba nervioso, este sujeto quería arrebatarle la vida, arruinársela.

Sebastián se toco el bolsillo de su chaqueta recordando que tenia la colilla, la saco y se la mostró a Bruce.

-Encontré esto fuera de la casa, el día que se llevaron la muñeca, en la puerta.-

Bruce miro la colilla curiosamente.

-Estás seguro que es de él?.- pregunto Bruce.

-No, pero me pareció extraño, busque información sobre el cigarrillo, y ya no los venden en cualquier lugar, solo hay dos lugares aquí, y están cerca de las entradas de los metros, tal vez, no sea nada pero me pareció curioso encontrarla en la puerta el día que se robaron la muñeca.- explico Sebastián.

Blaine se acercó y miro la colilla.

-Déjame ver el dibujo.-

Tomo la colilla mirando atentamente, pensativo.

-Tienes los expedientes?, los que pediste a Washington?.- pregunto Blaine a Sebastián.

-Si...- Sebastián busco unas carpetas de una caja. -son copias que me mando por fax mi papá.-

Sebastián le entrego las carpetas a Blaine y este comenzó a buscar entre los archivos de fotos de cada uno, hasta que encontró una imagen de un cigarrillo idéntico, leyó en el archivo el nombre del sujeto, y su rostro palideció.

-Sly Torner.-

-Quién es?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Un loco, pero no cualquier loco, uno más loco que cualquiera.- dijo Sebastián mirando a su amigo.

-No puede ser, tiene una condena de por vida, no puede ser él.- dijo Blaine mirando el suelo.

-Quién es?.- pregunto nuevamente Bruce.

-Fue el caso más difícil que tuve.- dijo Blaine sentándose en el sofá de su sala. -él...es un psicópata... se obsesiono con unos muchachos que acampaban cerca del lugar donde él vivía, a las afueras de Washington, creía que algunas cosas que le sucedieron era culpa de estos muchachos, después que ellos se fueron, él busco a uno y lo asesino, y luego empezó una cacería con lo demás muchachos...lo seguí por todo Washington...mato a los seis jóvenes, y luego...volvió a su hogar, como si nada...yo no estuve en el arresto, fue después que me separé...recuerdo que por él...me lo cruce en la calle, quise seguirlo con el auto y choque, Kurt y Meg estaban conmigo, ese día Kurt me dejo...yo...después de eso me aleje de todos los casos.- explico Blaine serio y preocupado.

-Estabas a la cabeza de la investigación?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

-Entonces tu nombre estaba en su expediente.- dijo Bruce.

-Sí, pero es confidencial, igual que mis datos personales, él no tiene como saber donde vivo.- dijo Blaine mirado a Bruce.

-Eso es en teoría, la realidad puede variar y mas con un psicópata, dices que fue condenado?.- preguntó Bruce.

-Supongo que sí, no...no seguí el caso...todas las pruebas están en su contra, no puede estar en libertad.- respondió Blaine mirándolo.

-Llamare a mi padre...él debe saber...- dijo Sebastián y fue hacia la cocina a hablar con su padre por teléfono.

-Blaine...- dijo Bruce y se sentó junto a Blaine. -no recibiste ninguna amenaza de este sujeto cuando estabas en Washington?.-

-No.- respondió él.

-Tú, perseguiste a este hombre, él sabe quién eres, en algún momento te vio, no sentiste que podía seguirte hasta tu hogar?.-

-No...no lo sé, la vez que lo cruce en...él estaba en la calle, caminando como si nada, yo lo vi, y quise seguirlo...y él me vio...recuerdo que me sonrió y yo perdí los estribos.- dijo Blaine haciendo memoria.

-Él te vio y te sonrió?, te reconoció...- dijo Bruce pensativo. -la imagen del cigarrillo, la foto, de que es?.-

-Es de una escena de un crimen.- explicó Blaine.

-Encontraron esa colilla en el lugar?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Sí, estaba junto a un cuerpo.- respondió.

Bruce se quedo pensativo, Sebastián volvió con mala cara.

-Está libre.-

-Que?!.- pregunto Blaine.

-Está bajo palabra, no sé como lo hizo pero le dieron ese beneficio.- dijo Sebastián.

-No puedo creerlo!.- dijo Blaine pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Si esta bajo palabra no puede salir del estado, podemos acorralarlo por ahí.- dijo Bruce.

-Que quiere?!, que quiere de mi?!.- Blaine estaba al borde de la desesperación.

-Vamos a cercarlo, está infringiendo la ley al salir del estado, podemos atraparlo por ahí.- dijo Bruce nuevamente.

-Como lo encontramos?.- preguntó Sebastián.

-Podemos ir a esos lugares donde compra los cigarrillos, y cruzar los dedos.- respondió Bruce. -Tienen una foto de él?.-

Blaine busco en el archivo y le entregó una imagen del sujeto a Sebastián, éste la tomo y la quedo viendo con el seño fruncido.

-Yo lo vi, ahora puedo reconocerlo, era él, cuando lo vi no sabía de dónde lo conocía, no estuve en su caso pero le di una mano a Blaine cuando estaba en Washington...él estaba en centro comercial, disfrazado de Santa, estaba...estaba entregándole dulces a Meg.-

Blaine sintió que su estomago daba una vuelta, su cuerpo era presa del pánico nuevamente, temía por su familia, no entendía como sus días pasaron de la felicidad total a éste estado de angustia.

Sebastián se sentó a su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro.

-Todo va a estar bien.-

Miro a su amigo deseando creerle. Con todo su ser deseaba creerle, por él, por su esposo y por su hija.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

La llamada de Kurt, lo dejo más tranquilo, Meg estaba triste, pero le hizo prometer que se divertiría con sus abuelos, Kurt estaba nervioso, pero intentaba mantenerse en pie, él sentía que todo valía la pena si su hija estaba segura. Ella y Kurt era lo más importante.

-Está en un centro psiquiátrico, con sedante para caballo, hace tres años que no habla...dudo que sea él.- dijo Larry.

Blaine lo miro mientras le preparaba un café.

-Ya sabemos quien es, pero gracias, me alegra saber que ese loco sigue adentro.- dijo Blaine con semblante decaído.

-Saben quién es?.- pregunto Larry.

-Si...un psicópata que esta persiguiéndome desde Washington...yo estaba a cargo de su caso...no sé porque me sucede ésto.- dijo Blaine.

Le entrego el café a Larry quien lo miraba con pena.

-Pero si saben quién es, pueden atraparlo.- dijo Larry.

-No es tan fácil, no podemos probar que es él quien está haciendo ésto, sólo podemos pedir una orden de captura porque violo su salida bajo palabra, pero eso no prueba nada.-

-Él...usted tiene su perfil psicológico?, tal vez se pueda pedir una orden de restricción si probamos que tiene tendencias obsesivas, si usted estuvo en su caso, y él ahora está aquí, es más que obvio que es él quien lo acosa.- dijo Larry.

-Tal vez, pero no tenemos pruebas concisas.-

Blaine estaba cansado, no había dormido, Sebastián estaba dormido en la habitación de Meg y Bruce llego temprano con Ed y Larry.

-Podemos usar las cámaras de seguridad.- dijo Ed escuchando la conversación de ellos. -su esposo no dijo que lo vio en el centro comercial vestido de policía?.-

-Sí, y Sebastián lo vio cuando llevamos a Meg.- respondió Blaine.

-Recuerda el día?.- preguntó Ed.

-Sí, fue...cuando vinieron los Santas, el día de la fiesta para los niños.-

-Si estaba disfrazado será más difícil, pero hablare con un amigo que trabaja allí, para que me deje ver las cintas de seguridad, tal vez tengamos algo.-

-Yo le pediré el expediente del sujeto, intentare sacar algo de su perfil.- dijo Larry.

Blaine busco los papeles y se los entrego a Larry este se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a leerlos.

Bruce se acerco a él poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Buscaremos en las tiendas de los cigarrillos que compra, tendrá que pasar por allí.-

-Pero no es una prueba que entro en mi casa, ni que robo mi arma para matar al pescador.- dijo Blaine.

-No, pero seguramente deben estar en su casa, cuando sepamos donde vive, las buscaremos allí, se que se ve mal, pero lo encerraremos de por vida.-

-No puedo dejar a mi hija y a mi esposo solos...- dijo Blaine con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No los dejaras solos, vamos a atraparlo y lo meteré en el fondo de una celda, y esta vez no saldrá.- dijo Bruce decidido.

Blaine lo miro e intento pasar el nudo en su garganta.

Sebastián apareció con el cabello revuelto.

-Tu hija le pone perfume a su almohada.-

Blaine sonrió, noto una estrella de papel brillante pegada en la mejilla de su amigo.

-Si.-

-Tienes algo en la cara.- dijo Bruce haciéndole señas.

Sebastián pasó su mano por su rostro quitando el papel, Blaine intento esconder su sonrisa pero su amigo negó con la cabeza y salió rumbo al baño.

Durante toda la mañana estuvieron buscando información o algo que los ayude, Ed consiguió las grabaciones del centro comercial, pero no podían ver su rostro bien.

-Juega al gato y al ratón, necesita que usted lo persiga...esta loco...pero su debilidad es nuestra fortaleza.- dijo Larry mirándolos a todos.

Sebastián lo observo levantando una ceja, el muchacho le parecía extraño.

-Cuál es su debilidad Larry?.- pregunto Bruce.

-El señor Anderson.- dijo éste.

-Bien.- Sebastián negó con la cabeza.

-Explícate Larry.- dijo mirándolo Bruce, Blaine solo escuchaba sin entender como el resto del equipo.

-Él se obsesiono con el señor Anderson cuando estaba en Washington, porque el señor Anderson...-

-Dime Blaine, Larry.-

-Porque usted lo perseguía por toda la ciudad, él necesitaba que alguien lo persiga, alguien que desafíe sus reglas, y usted estuvo frente a él, y eso fue lo que él quería...deseaba que usted se obsesionara con él...y cuando ya no lo hizo, él se entrego, se rindió, tal vez esperaba volver al verlo, no lo sé, pero cuando salió de la cárcel, se obsesionó con encontrarlo y hacer que lo persiga nuevamente.-

-Eso es así, pero cuál es su debilidad?.- volvió a preguntar Bruce.

-Él necesita estar cerca del señor...de Blaine, no puede alejarse, porque se le puede escapar nuevamente... debe vivir por aquí, por la zona, él...debe usar el metro para ir hasta el taller o el colegio de su hija...usted va en taxi verdad?.-

-Sí, siempre.- respondió Blaine.

-Él no debe tener tanto dinero, en metro es más económico, mire...aquí.- dijo Larry abriendo un mapa. -los locales donde compra los cigarrillos están en estas estaciones, las que llevan al lugar de trabajo del señor Hummel y del colegio de la niña...él vive por aquí.-

Bruce se quedo observando el mapa junto a Blaine. Sebastián estaba pensativo.

-Hay varios hoteles.- dijo Bruce.

-Podemos llevar la foto de él a esos lugares.- dijo Larry.

-No, lo espantaríamos. Debemos ubicarlo pero no alertarlo.- respondió Bruce.

-Debemos buscarlo pero no nosotros, él nos conoce, al menos a nosotros tres.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Larry y a Ed.

-Podemos ir a preguntar en cada hotel.- dijo Ed mirando a Larry, éste asentía con la cabeza.

-Esto es importante, no es cualquier delincuente, es un psicópata y está armado.- dijo Blaine a los muchachos.

-Lo sé, pero no pienso hablar con él, podemos preguntar discretamente, estoy seguro que debe estar por aquí cerca.- dijo Larry.

Bruce los miro y asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo buscare algo que lo vincule con Blaine, tal vez las cámaras de las calles, alguien que lo haya visto aquí.- dijo Sebastián.

-Yo no sé qué hacer, me siento un inútil.- dijo Blaine.

-Tú y yo iremos a buscar información sobre el pescador, si psicópata éste fue quien lo mato, los testigos del muelle deben reconocerlo.- dijo Bruce.

...

Larry había recorrido todos los hoteles que le tocaban, Ed preguntaría por otro lado, vio una pequeña pensión mientras recorría el lugar y decidió entrar a preguntar.

-Señor...tiene una habitación libre?, es que...soy estudiante y estoy buscando una habitación.- pregunto Larry al hombre detrás del mostrador.

-Sí, que tipo de habitación quiere?.- pregunto con cara de pocos amigos.

-La que sea más accesible...-

Él hombre se giro para buscar un libro grande, Larry saco la foto del sospechoso y cuando iba a hablarle nuevamente para preguntarle si no había visto al hombre de la imagen, un sujeto se acerco y se apoyo sobre el mostrador.

-Hay algo para mí?.-

-No, no hay correo.- dijo el hombre mientras seguía buscando en el libro.

Larry guardo la foto en su bolsillo nuevamente y sus piernas comenzaron a temblarle. El hombre junto a él salió caminando hacia las escaleras, subiendo por ellas sin reparar en el muchacho, Larry lo observo desaparecer por la escaleras y salió disparado hacia afuera, saco su celular y llamo a Bruce.

-Lo encontré...lo encontré!.- dijo Larry caminando hacia la casa de Blaine.

-Donde?.- pregunto Bruce.

-A dos cuadras de la casa del señor Anderson.- respondió Larry.

-Quédate allí.-

Larry se freno y volvió por sus pasos hacia el pequeño hotel, se quedo afuera debajo de un árbol.

-Aquí estoy.- dijo Larry.

-No te acerques a él, que no te vea.- dijo Bruce. -vamos para allá.-

Larry guardo su celular y se quedó debajo del árbol mirando hacia la puerta del hotel, el sujeto no volvió a salir, y en unos minutos Bruce, Sebastián, Blaine y Ed estaban en un auto junto a él.

-Esperamos a la policía?.- preguntó Ed.

-No, se nos va a escapar. En que habitación está?.- pregunto Bruce a Larry.

-No lo sé, no le pregunte a encargado.- respondió Larry.

-Bien, entremos, Ed y Larry quédense aquí, Sebastián y yo subiremos primero.- dijo Bruce.

-Yo voy con ustedes.- dijo Blaine decidido.

-No tienes arma, te quedaras detrás nuestro.- le dijo Bruce.

Los tres hombres entraron y Bruce saco la foto dejándola sobre el mostrador.

-En que habitación está?.- pregunto Bruce en un tono duro.

El hombre lo miro con el seño fruncido, Sebastián y Bruce sacaron su placa y se la mostraron, el hombre cambio el semblante y miro la foto.

-Habitación dos B, por las escaleras.- respondió el hombre.

Bruce y Sebastián subieron con Blaine detrás, ubicaron la habitación y tocaron la puerta sin decir nada.

Nadie respondió, se oyó un ruido fuerte, como si una escalera de metal cayera.

-Se escapa.- dijo Sebastián y abrió la puerta de una patada.

Efectivamente el sujeto había huido por la ventana, bajo por la escalera de emergencia, Bruce y Sebastián se acercaron a la ventana y vieron a Ed correr hacia una esquina.

-Vamos!.- dijo Bruce.

Blaine bajo a toda prisa ya que estaba cerca de la escalera, ni bien salieron Larry les indico por donde salieron corriendo el sujeto y Ed detrás de él, corrieron hasta llegar a un parque donde encontraron la peor escena.

-Baja el arma...no ganas nada con ésto.- decía Ed levantando las manos.

Sly tenía una niña entre sus brazos y la apuntaba con una arma, el arma de Blaine, miraba a todos con odio, la madre de la niña lloraba desesperada.

-Baja el arma...no compliques las cosas.- dijo Bruce acercándose a Ed.

Blaine veía la escena sin decir nada, sabía que podía perturbar aun más al sujeto con su presencia pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

Sly lo miro y le brindo una sonrisa torcida.

-Nuestros caminos se cruzan nuevamente Anderson.-

Blaine no sabía que responder.

-No me recuerdas?.- pregunto Sly nerviosamente.

-Si.- respondió secamente Blaine.

-Tuve que venir hasta aquí para que no me olvidarás, te parece que eso está bien?.- pregunto enojado mientras sujetaba mas fuerte a la niña contra él.

-Porque no la sueltas y hablamos bien.- dijo Blaine acercándose a él.

Sebastián se movió a un lado apuntando con su arma, lo más cerca posible, Bruce y Ed estaban frente a él, Blaine intentaba mantener la distancia, pero la desesperación de la madre la sintió en su piel, la niña lloraba y lo miraba suplicante, no podía dejar de ver a Meg en ella.

-Déjala ir, y hablemos.- dijo Blaine.

-Mmmh! Debimos hablar antes, ahora estoy un poco ocupado.- dijo Sly con una mueca.

Sebastián se acerco y el sujeto lo miro odio.

-Suéltala.- dijo Sebastián.

-Quieres probar hasta dónde puedo llegar?, él lo sabe.- dijo Sly mirando a Blaine.

-Suéltala.- dijo Sebastián nuevamente.

-Aléjate o le vuelo la cabeza y luego a ti.- amenazó Sly.

-No voy a moverme.- replico Sebastián.

Y fue una milésima de segundos, Sly le apunto a Sebastián para descargar su ira en él, y Blaine cerro sus ojos oyendo el disparo.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Sebastián estaba sobre la espalda del sujeto, colocándole las esposas mientras éste se quejaba de dolor, Ed había aprovechado la distracción que creo Sebastián para dispararle en el hombro.

Blaine respiraba con dificultad miro a la niña en los brazos de su madre y a Bruce hablando con ellos, la policía estaba presente pero él seguía sintiendo el miedo en su cuerpo.

-Voy a matarte!, voy a matarte Anderson...Aaaaah!.- grito de dolor Sly.

-Lo siento, me resbale.- dijo Sebastián con su rodilla sobre el hombro del sujeto.

La policía lo puso de pie y lo metieron en un patrullero, Sebastián se acercó a Blaine que estaba blanco como el papel.

-Estas bien?.- le pregunto a su amigo.

-Sí...no sé...-

-Mmmm...todo está bien, ya se termino.- dijo Sebastián apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Blaine observo a un policía levantar el arma del suelo y métela en una bolsa.

-Debe haber más pruebas en su habitación.- dijo Blaine.

-La policía está trabajando allí, quieres ir?.- pregunto Bruce acercándose a él.

-Si.- respondió Blaine.

Volvieron al hotel donde se hospedaba el sujeto, revisaron todo, encontraron el celular de Kurt, fotos de ellos tres, de Blaine, de su casa, un mapa con los recorridos de ellos cuando van a trabajar, una agenda con los lugares a donde iban habitualmente, sus horarios, los de Meg.

A Blaine le provoco náuseas saber que estaba tan expuesto, él y su familia.

Bruce llego con Ed y Larry, Blaine suspiro entre la inquietud y la sensación de adrenalina.

-Está muy enfermo.- dijo Larry mirando las fotos pegadas en una pared.

-Con lo que hay aquí, no saldrá bajo palabra.- comento Ed.

-Esas fotos estaban en un mueble, en la habitación de mi hija, ni siquiera note que faltaban.- dijo Blaine mirando las imágenes del último cumpleaños de Meg. -tengo que salir de aquí.-

-Vamos.- dijo Sebastián y acompañó a su amigo hasta afuera del edificio.

Blaine se apoyo en una pared sintiéndose sin aire, tomando dimensión de lo que sucedía a sus espaldas, mientras él ignoraba que su familia corría un enorme riesgo en manos de un psicópata, verlo a los ojos, el terror de esa niña, y él solo pensar que pudo ser Meg lo abrumaban.

-Quieres algo?, deseas beber agua?.- pregunto Sebastián preocupado por su amigo.

-No, solo necesito aire...no puedo creer que esto...esto sucedía...mientras rearmaba mi vida con Kurt, mientras era el momento más feliz de mi vida...-

-Ya no va a molestarte, él no volverá a ver la calle, ahora intenta calmarte, y llama a Kurt.- dijo Sebastián.

-Sí, eso haré.-

Blaine busco su teléfono y marco el número de su esposo, espero a que atendiera y la voz de Kurt saludándolo le devolvió el aire a los pulmones.

-Hola amor.-

-Estas bien?, sucedió algo?.- pregunto preocupado Kurt del otro lado de la línea.

-Si...ahora si...lo atraparon, ahora está custodiado por la policía.- respondió Blaine.

-De verdad?...- Kurt suspiro aliviado. -donde lo atraparon?.-

-Estaba viviendo a un par de cuadras de nuestra casa, tenía mi arma, y cosas nuestras...fue un caos pero lo atraparon.-

-Estas bien?, no te sucedió nada verdad?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Estoy bien...agotado, pero ahora estoy más tranquilo...te amo...mucho.-

Bruce salió del edificio buscándolo, se acerco a él y le dijo algo a Sebastián.

-Te amo mucho también.- dijo Kurt.

-Tengo que dejarte, te llamare cuando pueda, Meg está allí?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Está jugando con mi papá en el parque, quieres que la busque?.- pregunto Kurt.

-No, está bien...llamare más tarde, déjala que se distraiga, te amo.-

-Yo también, adiós.- dijo Kurt.

Blaine término la llamada y camino hasta donde estaba Bruce y su amigo.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Bruce.

-Sí, tengo que ir al departamento de policía?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Sí, es mejor hacer el papeleo ahora.- respondió Bruce.

-Lo enviaran a Washington?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Sí, cuando le den el alta, hasta que lo trasladen pasaran unos días.- dijo Bruce.

-Bien, hagamos el papeleo.- dijo Blaine queriendo terminar pronto con todo eso.

...

Blaine regreso muy tarde a su hogar, la policía que estaba custodiándolo se retiró ya que no había amenaza aparente, Sly estaba en el hospital rodeado de policías, busco su celular y llamo a su esposo.

-Hola.- respondió presuroso Kurt.

-Hola amor...-

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si...estoy agotado pero bien...como están ustedes?.-

-Bien, Meg se durmió, le dije que mañana llamarás, supuse que tendrías que hacer muchas cosas, mañana sacaré los boletos para volver.- dijo Kurt del otro lado de la línea.

-No, no lo hagas, yo viajare a Washington, necesito despejarme un par de días.- dijo Blaine sentándose en su cama.

-Bien, todo termino verdad?, que harán con él?.- pregunto Kurt más tranquilo.

-Lo trasladaran a Washington, le dispararon y ahora está en el hospital, mañana a la mañana debo ir a la dependencia de policía nuevamente, Sebastián y Bruce irán conmigo, me investigaran por lo del arma y el homicidio del pescador.- comentó Blaine.

-Qué?, porque?, tú no tienes la culpa!.- dijo Kurt enojado.

-Lo sé, pero así son las cosas, de todas formas me dejan salir del estado, eso es bueno, no me ven como un sospecho los de asuntos internos.-

-Se solucionara pronto?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Sí, seguramente...te extraño, es ...la casa está muy silenciosa.- a Blaine le traía malos recuerdos tanta soledad.

-Estaremos muy pronto juntos, también te extraño, y te amo mucho.- dijo Kurt notando la angustia en la voz de su esposo.

Blaine suspiro y cerró sus ojos con una media sonrisa.

Hablaron hasta quedarse dormidos, Blaine se durmió con la ropa puesta, y Kurt recostado en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Sebastián llego temprano, Blaine desayuno con él y salieron juntos al departamento de policía, Bruce los esperaba allí, durante casi todo el día estuvieron haciendo tramites, hablando con policías, y llenando papeles.

Estaban en la casa de Blaine, ni bien llegaron el frio del hogar golpeo a Blaine, no solo por el clima sino también por la falta de su esposo y su hija. Sebastián estaba sentado bebiendo un café y aprovecho el momento para entregarle un boleto de avión.

-Sale en unas horas, llegaras para cenar o dormir con Kurt.-

-Gracias, iba a sacarlo mañana.- dijo Blaine tomando el boleto. -no sé cómo voy a pagarte todo lo hiciste por mi y por mi familia.-

-Sé feliz, deja esto atrás, camina hacia adelante con Kurt y tu hija, ustedes han pasado por mucho, necesitan dejar ésto atrás.- dijo Sebastián mirándolo a los ojos.

-No sé qué haría sin ellos.- dijo Blaine.

-Tienes un par de horas para reponerte, si tu hija te ve así quedará traumada.- dijo Sebastián. -vamos, te ayudare a hacer las maletas.-

Ambos salieron rumbo a la habitación de Blaine y armaron su maleta, Sebastián no quería que su amigo pasara otra noche solo allí, Blaine tenía esa tendencia a deprimirse estando solo.

...

Meg ayudaba a alimentar a los pájaros junto a Carol en la cocina, era lo único que la animaba un poco, preguntaba todo el tiempo por Blaine, Kurt la miraba con preocupación, había hablado durante la mañana con su esposo, Meg quedo llorando porque su papá estaba lejos.

Cerro sus ojos y oyó el timbre de la casa, Burt estaba en la sala y atendería la puerta, pero lo llamo desde allí, camino hasta la sala esperando que no sea nada malo, y sus ojos de deleitaron al ver a su esposo de pie frente a él.

-Blaine!.- dijo lanzando el aire de sus pulmones, lo abrazo con fuerza no queriendo soltarlo jamás.

-Hola amor.- dijo Blaine apartando su rostro y acariciando el de su esposo.

-Pensé que vendrías mañana...- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Sebastián compró el boleto, te extrañe bebé.- Blaine lo beso con amor.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Llevaré esto a tu habitación.- dijo Burt.

-Gracias.- agradeció Blaine mirándolo y Burt palmeo su espalda.

-Meg!.- llamo Kurt.

Blaine volvió a besarlo y Kurt se aferro más a él.

-Papi!.- grito Meg al ver a su padre.

-Hermosa!.-

Blaine abrazo a su hija que corrió hacia él, la levantó en sus brazos llenándola de besos, Meg sonreía feliz.

-Te extrañe papi.- dijo ella.

-Yo también bebé, a ambos.- dijo Blaine mirando a Kurt.

Este se acero a su rostro para darle un beso.

-Te quedaras aquí?.- preguntó Meg.

-Sí, me quedare unos días y luego volveremos a nuestra casa.- dijo Blaine sonriendo.

Meg sonrió y se aferro al cuello de Blaine, Kurt tomo su mano y caminaron hacia la cocina, Carol los encontró en la cocina y sonrió al ver a Blaine.

-Hola!, que linda sorpresa!.-

-Hola Carol.- dijo Blaine saludándola.

-Cenaste?.- preguntó ella.

-No, comí algo en el avión.- respondió Blaine.

-Entonces llegaste justo.- dijo Carol.

Blaine se sentó en una silla aún con su hija a cuestas, Kurt a su lado, sonriendo, Burt y Carol se sentaron junto a ellos.

Hablaron de todo un poco, pero no mencionaron nada respecto a lo sucedido en Washington, no querían hablar delante de Meg. Para la medianoche estaban acostando a su hija en su cama, esos días ella dormía con Kurt, y ahora Blaine se quedaría a dormir con ellos.

Se durmieron con la tranquilidad que habían perdido hacia unos días y estaban recuperando, y sabiendo que su familia estaba segura nuevamente.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Descansaron en familia varios días, pasearon por la ciudad, visitaron a sus amigos antes de volver a New York, estaban más tranquilos, Kurt quiso regresar para trabajar, Adam y Derek estaban atrasados y estaba la boda de Sebastián y Adam, ellos habían pospuesto todo por lo sucedido.

-Debemos comprar una maleta nueva, son muchas cosas.- dijo Kurt preparando las cosas de Meg para volver a su casa.

-Tu papá puede enviarnos las cosas después.- dijo Blaine buscando un muñeco de peluche nuevo que le compraron a su hija.

-Sí, le pediré que lo haga, quieres llevar los regalos para Seb y Adam?.-

-Si...es mejor llevarlos ahora.- Blaine estaba nervioso buscando el peluche.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto Kurt preocupado.

-Si...- dijo Blaine y suspiro al encontrar el muñeco detrás de la cama.

-Si?.-

-Lo siento, no volveré a estar tranquilo cada vez que pierda un muñeco.- dijo Blaine dejando el peluche sobre la cama.

Kurt se sentó y lo miró.

-No será igual nunca más, pero debemos salir adelante, por Meg, por nosotros, para tener un mejor futuro.-

-Creo que ambos debemos ver a un profesional, no duermo bien, ni tú tampoco...- dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama.

Kurt se sentó junto a él.

-Creo que sí, lo necesitamos.-

Meg entro con un postre en sus manos.

-De donde sacaste eso?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine.

-La abuela lo hizo.- dijo ella.

-Mmmm...puedo probar?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Meg y le entrego a su padre la cuchara.

-Yo también quiero.- dijo Kurt.

Meg le sonrió a su padre, Blaine saco un poco de postre y le dio a Kurt a probar, luego comió un bocado él haciendo un gesto exagerado, el postre estaba muy delicioso.

-Bien vamos a armar tu maleta, lo que podamos meter en ella.- dijo Kurt.

Meg asintió y busco sus prendas en los cajones del mueble, Blaine tomo el postre y se puso de pie mientras lo comía a un lado de su esposo.

Kurt lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Qué?, es el único postre que tengo.- dijo para que su esposo entendiera la indirecta.

-Ese postre no lo tendrás hasta que lleguemos a New York.- dijo por lo bajo Kurt.

Blaine sonrió con picardía.

-Que postre?.- pregunto Meg mirándolos.

-Emmm, el helado que le gusta a tu padre solo lo venden en New York bebé.- dijo Kurt sin mirarla.

Ella asintió y Blaine salió de la habitación no sin antes darle una palmada en un glúteo a su esposo quien sonrió por lo bajo.

...

Llegar a New York era un poco estresante pata ambos, Meg estaba feliz pero ellos tenían malos recuerdos rondando sus memorias.

-Les avisaste que llegábamos?.- pregunto Blaine a su esposo.

-Sí, pero les pedí que no vengan hoy, necesitamos estar solos en casa, volver a sentirlo nuestro hogar.-

Blaine asintió mientras caminaban hacia la salida del aeropuerto, tomaron un taxi y volvieron a su casa.

Meg entro corriendo y comenzó a dar saltos, Blaine llevaba varios bolsos al igual que Kurt, éste se apresuro para entrar a la habitación de Meg y cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, la sensación que era un lugar extraño lo inundó desde que puso un pie dentro de la casa. Suspiro y dejo los bolsos de hija quien entro a la habitación y comenzó a buscar entre sus juguetes.

-Meg, cámbiate de ropa antes de jugar, no ensucies ese vestido.- dijo Kurt saliendo de la habitación.

En el pasillo una mano tiro de él hacia su habitación, Blaine lo abrazo por la cintura y él se aferro a su esposo, necesitaban ese momento, Blaine suspiro con un temblor en su cuerpo, estar de nuevo allí despertaba muchas sensaciones.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, abrazados, conteniéndose mutuamente, una lágrima resbalo por la mejilla de Blaine, respiro profundo cuando escucho a Meg llamarlo.

-Papi!.- dijo en tono insistente su hija.

-Que sucede amor?.- pregunto Kurt al verla junto a él.

-No puedo bajar el cierre, se trabo con mi cabello.- dijo ella girándose para mostrarle el cierre atorado.

Kurt se inclino intentando destrabarlo pero sus manos temblaban, Blaine se percató de ésto e intento ayudarle.

-Deja, yo lo hago, puedes preparar un té para relajarnos?.- pregunto Blaine a su esposo.

-Sí, llamare para pedir comida.- dijo Kurt y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-Veamos qué desastre hay aquí...oh! Tendremos que cortar el cabello.- dijo Blaine.

-Que!, no! Mi cabello no!.- dijo ella tirando de el.

-Ya está...no tires, ya lo destrabe.- dijo Blaine y abrazo a su hija depositando un beso en su mejilla. -te amo bebé.-

-Yo también papi.- dijo ella girándose y depositando un beso en la mejilla de su padre.

Meg salió hacia su habitación para terminar de cambiarse de ropa, Blaine fue a la cocina con su esposo que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo abrazo por la espalda rodando con su nariz su cuello.

-Pudo quitarse en vestido?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, tiene el cabello hecho un enjambre.-

-Debí peinarla después de bañarse, tengo que comprar otro producto para el pelo, ese no sirve.-

-Estas bien?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, el tiempo me ayudara, nos ayudara a salir adelante, aunque ...me costara volver a dormir tranquilo.-

-Lo sé...por eso creo que debemos ir a un especialista.- dijo Blaine y dio un suspiro.

-Te amo.- dijo Kurt y se giro para besar a su esposo.

-Yo te amo mas.- respondió Blaine besándolo nuevamente.

-Papi!...- Meg apareció en la cocina con un piyama con flores celeste y descalza. -puedo mirar la película de la selva?.-

-Está bien pero ponte los gatitos que la abuela te compró, no estés descalza Meg.- dijo Kurt.

-Yo se los traigo.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la habitación de su hija mientras Meg buscaba la película en el estante de DVD.

Saco las pantuflas nuevas de su hija de un bolso, volvió a la sala y se dirigió a su hija que estaba sentada en el sofá, negó con la cabeza y le coloco el calzado a su hija.

-No te los quites.- dijo Blaine mirándola serio.

Ella sonrió y cruzo sus piernas sobre el sofá, Blaine volvió a la cocina con su esposo que había preparado un té relajante para cada uno y leche con cereales para Meg.

Kurt le llevo el tazón a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente, regreso y se sentó frente a su esposo mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

-Esto es a lo que me refería con estar tranquilos.- dijo Blaine.

-Mañana empezamos la rutina y allí se termina la tranquilidad.- dijo Kurt mirando hacia su hija.

-Si.- Blaine suspiro pesado.

-No quieres volver?.- preguntó Kurt.

-No, no es eso, es que aun tengo que hablar con la viuda del pescador, siento que le debo eso, éste...sujeto lo mato para desviar mi atención y ahora ella perdió a su esposo.- Blaine sentía un gran pesar en su corazón por la familia del pescador.

Kurt asintió con la cabeza.

-Quieres que te acompañe?.-

-No mi amor, esto debo hacerlo solo.- respondió Blaine.

-Papi!, cuando comemos?.- preguntó Meg parándose al lado de Kurt.

-En un ratito, ya pedí la comida.- dijo él abrazándola.

-Se termino la película?.- preguntó Blaine.

-No...me aburrí.- dijo ella.

-Bien, que quieres hacer?, quieres revisar tu bolso para mañana?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Sí, puedo llevar mi muñeco nuevo?.- pregunto ella.

-No amor, los muñecos no, ya hablamos de eso cielo, no puedes llevar los juguetes al colegio.-

Ella se puso seria, y Kurt negó con la cabeza.

-Vamos a preparar el bolso y el uniforme que no sé ni donde está.- dijo Kurt y salió con su hija hacia la habitación de ella.

Para cuando llego la cena Kurt ya tenía todas las cosas de Meg, Blaine pidió por teléfono algunos vivieres para el día siguiente ya que después de esos días que estuvieron en Washington, no había mucho en la casa.

Cenaron los tres entre sonrisas, Meg estaba emocionada porque volvería al colegio, Kurt sabía que tenía trabajo pendiente, Blaine quería tomarse más días pero no podía retrasar más sus responsabilidades.

Meg durmió entre ellos, en varias ocasiones los pateo durante la noche, desde que tuvo que viajar sola con Kurt no dormía tranquila, o se despertaba pidiendo agua, estaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama.

Al día siguiente, ella se levanto antes, Blaine no pudo volver a dormir, así que se levantó para asegurarse que Meg se lavara los dientes y poder peinarla, Kurt se despertó un rato después.

-Meg...- dijo Blaine desde la cocina mientras preparaba el desayuno.

Camino hasta la habitación de su hija encontrándola saltando sobre la cama.

-Baja de ahí Meg!, la cama no es para eso.- la reprendió Blaine.

-La abuela me dejaba.- dijo ella saltando.

-Bueno, pero aquí no...- dijo bajándola de la cama. -no quiero pensar en cómo quedo esa cama.-

Kurt salió de su habitación con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

Blaine lo miro y negó con la cabeza, Meg parecía más caprichosa que antes.

Kurt volvió a su baño y Blaine termino con el desayuno con Meg a su lado.

Desayunaron entre apuros, tomaron un taxi para dejar a Meg en el colegio, y Blaine tenía en mente algo más antes de volver a su trabajo.

-Podemos volver a casa?, quiero mostrarte algo pero con Meg allí no podía.- dijo Blaine

-Llegaremos tarde...-

-Un ratito, a Derek y a Adam no les va a molestar que llegues unos minutos tarde.- dijo Blaine con una mirada digna de un cachorro.

-Ok...vamos a casa.- dijo Kurt sin poder negarse a esa mirada.

Volvieron a su hogar pero Blaine en vez de decirle algo lo tomo por la cintura con una mirada muy picara y seductora.

-Que haces?.- pregunto Kurt con una sonrisa.

-Estoy esperando mi postre.- dijo Blaine con una sonrisa.

-Me engañaste para...eso?.- pegunto Kurt dejándose abrazar por Blaine.

-Mmmm... si, y no pienso dejarte ir.-

Kurt lo beso con amor, se desvistieron sin prisa, entre besos suaves y caricias, hacia mucho que no estaban así, y necesitaba mucho volver a esa conexión única que tenían. Hicieron el amor olvidando todo, solo pensando en el otro y las sensaciones que jamás se terminaban, esas mismas que sintieron una vez en una cafetería perdida en el centro de Washington, cuando sus miradas cruzaron por primera vez.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine acariciando el rostro de su esposo.

-Yo más.- respondió Kurt.

Se besaron antes de ducharse y volver a su rutina, ya listos para enfrentar la realidad nuevamente.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-Buen día!.- dijo con en a enorme sonrisa Blaine.

Bruce lo miro con una sonrisa.

-Como estas?.-

-Mejor, como esta todo por aquí?.- pregunto nuevamente Blaine.

-Tranquilo...encontramos el bote, estaba anclado cerca de un puerto chiquito en la bahía, ya todo está aclarado y él fue transferido a Washington, la audiencia será en un mes, así que probablemente tengas que viajar para testificar.- comento Bruce.

Blaine asintió con la cabeza, malos recuerdos le venían a su mente, pero tendría que enfrentar esto nuevamente y a Sly en una audiencia.

-Hay algo mas, debes ir a que te entreguen tus pertenencias, el arma, y las demás cosas que se llevaron de tu casa.- dijo Bruce. -Se que no es grato pero es mejor terminar con esto lo antes posible.-

-Si lo sé.- respondió Blaine.

-Como esta tu familia?.-

-Bien, de a poco volviendo a nuestra vida.-

-Señor Blaine!, como esta?.- pregunto Larry entrando a la oficina junto a Ed.

-Como esta señor Anderson?.- preguntó Ed.

-Bien, muy bien gracias, y ya que estamos aquí, quiero agradecerles por todo lo que hicieron por mi y por mi familia.- dijo Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, al menos lo atrapamos.-

-Larry resulto ser un buen investigador.- dijo Bruce mirando al muchacho.

-Sí, deberías perfeccionarte en esto.- comento Blaine con una sonrisa.

Larry sonrió.

-Y el héroe salió en todas las noticias.- Bruce señalo con la cabeza a Ed.

-Por su puesto, solo me falta una novia y soy el hombre perfecto.- dijo Ed con una sonrisa un tanto engreída.

Blaine rio al igual que Bruce.

-Habrá que encontrarle novia a Larry.- comento Bruce.

-Yo tengo novia.- dijo Larry.

-De verdad?.- pregunto Ed.

-Sí, es modelo de ropa interior...de catalogo.- respondió Larry.

-Si me dices que tu novia es modelo de Victoria's Secret me doy un tiro en cada...-

-Ed, basta, estoy seguro que la novia de Larry está orgullosa de él.- dijo Bruce.

-Yo estoy orgulloso de ustedes, cuando salí de la academia era el lleva y trae de tres detectives muy prestigiosos, el jefe era Nigel Chapman, él fue mi maestro, padre, amigo hasta...bueno ...no lo saben, pero mi primer caso fue el peor de todos, era un psicópata, un coleccionista de dones, yo estaba aprendiendo a ser policía, no es fácil, ustedes lo saben, pero para mí fue el peor momento de mi vida...mi esposo, en ese entonces mi novio fue una de las víctimas, y yo estaba en ese lugar, entre el policía y el novio desesperado por encontrar con vida a Kurt, nadie había sobrevivido a ese loco, y Kurt logro escapar...- Blaine recordó ese momento con un nudo en su pecho. -fue mucho trabajo, noches sin dormir, y con la ayuda de Sebastián encontramos el lugar donde estaban las víctimas, aun así nos llevo años superar eso, mas a mi esposo, que con todo esto revivió lo sucedido antes...no es fácil, esta vez los tuve a ustedes, sin su ayuda, no sé en qué hubiera terminado ésto. Les debo mucho y no me alcanzara la vida para agradecerles.-

Los tres lo miraban atento y sorprendidos.

-Vaya...eso fue muy duro.- comento Larry.

Bruce palmeo su rodilla y le dio una media sonrisa.

-No hay nada que agradecer.-

Ed, lo miraba atento.

-Eso lo hizo ser el mejor policía de Washington, había oído algo de usted, de ese caso, yo era niño pero recuerdo haberlo visto en las noticias...me alegro que éste trabajando con nosotros.-

Blaine le brindo una media sonrisa.

-Bueno, basta de cháchara y a ponerse a trabajar, tenemos un caso...una mujer nos llamo, su esposo se fue de su casa hacer dos semanas, ella cree que le sucedió algo porque no volvió a llamar, y la verdad es que parece que se lo trago la tierra.- dijo Bruce.

-El hombre se fue de su casa dijiste?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Sí, discutieron, él tomo sus cosas y se marcho, pero no volvió a hablarle, ella lo busca pero no lo encuentra, nadie lo vio, no fue con sus amigos ni está en los lugares habituales.-

Blaine se quedo pensativo.

-El sujeto se fue con otra, la esposa sabia que tenía una amante.- comento Ed.

-Y porque lo busca?.- preguntó Blaine.

-La amante dice que él no se fue con ella, al parecer él sujeto tenía otra amante o se fue solo.- dijo Bruce. -hablamos con sus amigos y ellos dicen que hacía bastante se quería separar de su esposa, que ya no la aguantaba.-

-Para mí que ella lo mato.- dijo Larry.

-Ella?.- pregunto Blaine.

-La esposa, ella sabía que tenía una amante.- respondió Larry.

-No hizo la denuncia a la policía?.- pregunto Blaine a Bruce.

Éste señalo con la cabeza a Ed y a Larry.

-De allí venimos, Susan Courtny es la esposa, hizo la denuncia una semana después de que su esposo se fuera, la policía no le prestó mucha atención, creen que esta acosando al hombre.- respondió Ed.

-Pero el hombre no aparece.- afirmo Larry.

-Ese se fue a Las Vegas a disfrutar de su soltería.- dijo Ed con una mueca.

-Tenemos varias hipótesis.- comento Bruce.

-Bien, manos a la obra entonces.- dijo Blaine.

Bruce le entrego el expediente del caso nuevo y Blaine comenzó a leerlo. Se sentía más tranquilo sabiendo que todo volvía a la normalidad de a poco.

...

-Te extrañe.- dijo Adam comiendo unas masas que Kurt llevo al taller.

-Me imagino.- respondió éste con una sonrisa.

-De verdad te extrañe.-

-Es indiscutible que te necesitamos aquí.- dijo Derek bebiendo un café.

Los tres estaban sentados en los sillones del taller de costura, bebiendo café y comiendo masas, se había tomado un descanso cuando llego Kurt.

-Como estaba tu papá y Carol?.- preguntó Adam.

-Bien, papá se tomara unos días, la prensa no lo deja tranquilo y necesita descansar, asique se irá con Carol de viaje, y ustedes?, como va todo?.-

-Atrasados.- dijo Derek. -pero bien.-

Adam giro sus ojos.

-Mañana llegan las telas para los trajes de mi boda.- dijo emocionado Adam.

-Bien entonces tendremos mucho trabajo.- comento Kurt.

-Un mes...- dijo en un tono soñador Adam.

-Yo sigo sin ver el sentido de todo esto.- comento Derek.

Adam giro sus ojos y miro a Kurt con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Es el mejor momento, la ansiedad de la boda, los preparativos, la felicidad...- dijo con una sonrisa enamorada Kurt.

Derek giro sus ojos con fastidio.

Adam saco una carpeta de su bolso y le mostro a Kurt unas fotos.

-Es el salón, tiene un árbol en el medio, es muy romántico.-

-Esta hermoso!.- dijo Kurt mirando las fotos. -Cuando empezamos con los arreglos?.-

-La semana que viene me llegan las invitaciones, llegamos a un acuerdo con Seb por las mesas y las sillas, la decoración está a cargo del salón pero necesito tu buen gusto porque Seb no quiere globos, yo sí, pero no sé si es mucho...-

-No te preocupes pondremos lo necesario para que sea con estilo pero a su gusto.- dijo Kurt a su amigo.

Adam le sonrió, estaba zumbando de alegría.

-Bien, ya terminaron?, podemos empezar a trabajar?, Ariel quiere un adelanto de la próxima colección.- dijo Derek.

-Bien...puedo atender todos los frentes.- comentó Kurt con buen humor.

-Eso es porque estás bien atendido, no creas que no note tu sonrisita de "recién tuve sexo".- dijo Adam haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

Kurt negó con su cabeza pero con la sonrisa firme.

La mañana pasó volando, Blaine pasó a buscar a su hija y juntos fueron al taller.

-Tío!.- dijo Meg corriendo hacia Adam.

-Hola hermosa!.- Adam la abrazo y beso sus mejillas. -Hola Blaine.-

-Hola Adam, como estas?.- pregunto sonriente y saludando con una abrazo a su amigo.

-Muy bien.- respondió este.

-Derek como estas?.- pregunto con educación Blaine.

-Bien, gracias...nos vemos.- dijo éste levantando la mano y saliendo del taller.

-Siempre simpático.- dijo por lo bajo Blaine.

-Sebastián está en camino, quieren almorzar con nosotros?.- pregunto Adam.

Kurt miro a su esposo y asintieron.

Sebastián llego en su auto y ni bien vio a sus amigos sonrió.

-Hey!, como está el héroe?.- pregunto Blaine.

-Bien, y ustedes?.-

-Muy bien.- respondió Blaine.

Se dieron un gran abrazo con Sebastián y luego saludo a Kurt, Meg salto hacia él acostumbrada a que éste la alzara en el aire.

-Mi princesa.- dijo Sebastián besando su mejilla.

-Vamos a ir a comer a tu departamento.- dijo Meg.

-Si?, muy bien, vamos entonces.- dijo éste mirando a su novio y a sus amigos.

Todos subieron al auto y entre sonrisas, almorzaron, pasaron la tarde disfrutando de un buen momento.

A la hora de volver a su hogar, Meg estaba dormida, Kurt la acostó en su cama, necesitaba una noche a solas con Blaine.

-Está dormida?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Si.- dijo Kurt abrazando a su esposo.

-Estas muy cansado?.- Blaine beso el cuello de Kurt.

-No.- respondió éste dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le provocaba Blaine.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine en el oído de su esposo.

Kurt se separo un poco y tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Blaine, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo.-

Se besaron con amor y deseo, caminaron de la mano hasta su habitación donde se desnudaron mutuamente, entre besos y caricias. Se recostaron mientras se besaban, Blaine busco un preservativo y se lo colocó, Kurt le cedió lugar entre sus piernas con ansiedad, esperando a su esposo que lo miraba con atención, cada movimiento era conocido como una danza entre ellos.

Blaine lo penetro despacio, Kurt gimió por lo bajo y subió sus piernas a la cintura de su esposo.

-Te amo.- dijo Blaine en el oído de Kurt mientras se movía.

-Blaine...- susurro su esposo acariciando la espalda de éste.

Se movieron en sintonía, lentamente, deleitándose entre caricias y gemidos, susurrando palabras tiernas y mirándose a los ojos cuando el placer no les ganaba la batalla.

Ambos sucumbieron en los brazos del otro, desbordados de amor, y con hambre de besos perezosos.

Se abrazaron y el sueño les gano, haciéndolos descansar llenos de amor y tranquilidad.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

La risa traviesa de Meg se oía desde un rincón, Burt camino lo más sigiloso y Meg salió corriendo por un lado del salón.

-No vale correr!.- dijo Burt siguiéndola con la mirada.

Meg sonrió y se escondió detrás de una viga mirando a su abuelo.

Él negó con la cabeza, Carol tenía un abrigo de la niña en la mano mirando la escena, estaba en el salón donde en unos minutos se casarían Sebastián y Adam, Meg llevaba un vestido celeste con bordados blancos en las terminaciones, tenía una falda hasta la rodilla con vuelo, como un vestido de princesa. Los invitados llegaban observando el peculiar árbol en medio del salón, la decoración era exquisita, entre colores celestes, lilas y rosa, cada mesa, silla y en casi todo el ambiente resplandecía el buen gusto, una araña enorme iluminaba el centro del salón y las mesas a los lados, la mesa de los novios estaba en frente de las demás formando un circulo, muy bien decorada.

Adam estaba en una habitación sobre el salón, vestía un traje celeste cromado con bordados en plata en las mangas y solapas, estaba preparando los últimos detalles, Kurt lo ayudaba.

-Estoy muy nervioso, el juez llego?.- pregunto Adam.

-No, pero llegara en cualquier momento, quédate quieto así puedo centrar el moño.- dijo Kurt acomodando la camisa de Adam. -respira, si te desmayas no será agradable.-

-Estoy nervioso, tu no estabas nervioso cuando te casaste?.- preguntó Adam.

-Sí, mucho, no pude comer nada esa mañana.- respondió Kurt.

-No se arrepentirá verdad?, Seb... no se arrepentirá?.- pregunto angustiado Adam.

-No, él te ama, y debe estar haciéndose la misma pregunta.-

Adam respiro profundo y Kurt le ayudo a ponerse es saco, paso sus manos sobre sus hombros mirándolo a través del espejo frente a ellos.

-Te ves encantador.- dijo Kurt.

Adam sonrió mirándose en el reflejo.

...

-Me tiemblan las manos.- dijo Sebastián.

-Tranquilo...come una goma de mascar.- dijo Blaine entregándole un paquete a su amigo.

Sebastián se metió dos gomas de mascar la boca, ansioso, masticando y mirándose al espejo mientras se arreglaba el cabello, llevaba puesto un traje celeste con los mismos bordados que el de Adam, pero en oro.

-No creí que estaría tan nervioso, estuve tranquilo todo el día de ayer y ahora no puedo tomar el peine.-

-Es normal, yo vomite antes de casarme, no lo recuerdas?.-

-Sí, las flores del masetero se secaron después de eso.- comentó Sebastián mirándose al espejo.

-Tranquilo.- Blaine sonrió y busco su celular que estaba vibrando. -ya es hora.-

Sebastián tenía el corazón saliéndose del pecho, miro a Blaine y volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

-Bien. Aquí voy.-

Salieron de la habitación y del otro extremo del pasillo salía Adam de su habitación, se miraron y se sonrieron.

-La goma de mascar.- susurro Blaine.

Sebastián giro su rostro y escupió la goma nerviosamente hacia el suelo, Blaine río por lo bajo y miro a Kurt que caminaba diciéndole algo a Adam.

Se encontraron en la puerta del salón, Blaine tomo la mano de su esposo y entraron al salón, Adam pasó un dedo sobre la solapa del traje de Sebastián.

-Estas hermoso.- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Y tu increíble.- dijo Sebastián ya sin nervios. -te amo.-

-Yo también.- Adam se acerco a él y se besaron unos segundos.

Los novios entraron al salón en medio de aplausos, el juez estaba a un lado en una mesa especial designada para este momento, tanto Blaine como Kurt serian los testigos como lo fueron Adam y Sebastián de ellos hacia ya diez años. Los novios permanecieron de pie frente al juez y el resto de los invitados se sentaron en sillas detrás de ellos.

El juez comenzó a hablar y las miradas de Kurt y Blaine viajaban entre ellos, recordando su propia boda, entre sonrisas cómplices. Adam y Sebastián escuchaban atentamente al juez, a la hora de dar el "si" ninguno de los dos titubeo, no hubieron votos de parte de los novios, ya que las palabras las tomó el juez, y todos aplaudieron fuerte cuando los declaro esposos, mientras ellos sellaban su amor con un beso.

El resto de la ceremonia fue una fiesta, entre saludos, risas, palabras de cariño por parte de los invitados, y de una exquisita comida.

Meg daba vueltas en medio del salón entre la música y el murmullo de las personas hablando y riendo, Kurt y Blaine no quitaban sus ojos de ella, Sebastián tomo unas flores e hizo una corona, se acerco a ella y se la coloco en la cabeza, Adam miraba la escena lleno ternura preguntándose si algún día podrían ser padres, Meg siguió bailando y Sebastián volvió a la mesa con su esposo.

Se tomaron de las manos cuando Sebastián se sentó, se dieron un beso y miraron a los invitados.

Bailaron, rieron, disfrutaron de cada momento junto a sus amigos, Sebastián parecía más enamorado que nunca, no quitaba los ojos de encima de Adam, sonriéndose mutuamente su ahora esposo, lo miraba atentamente.

El padre de Sebastián parecía un hombre extremadamente conservador, pero abrazo con una sonrisa a Adam, haciéndolo reír cuando dijo algo en su oído, los padres de Adam estaban felices también, aunque tenían sus reservas con su consuegro, Blaine conocía al padre de Sebastián, era un buen hombre, apreciaba a Adam porque hizo sentar cabeza a su hijo, pero era algo distante.

Derek había pasado casi toda la velada con mala cara, hablaba solo con Kurt ya que Blaine intentaba ignorarlo continuamente, estuvo criticando todo durante toda la noche.

-Supongo que lo invitaste porque es el socio de Adam, pero es insufrible.- le dijo Blaine a Sebastián cuando este paso por la mesa dulce.

-Por eso y para que vea que no tiene chance alguna con Adam.- dijo Sebastián metiéndose una cucharada de torta en la boca.

Blaine miro a Adam quien estaba hablando con un invitado mientras esperaba que Sebastián trajera un postre helado para él.

-Creo que no es de fiestas de casamiento.- comento Blaine preparando un plato con tortas de chocolate para su hija.

-Es un idiota.- dijo Sebastián y volvió a la mesa con su esposo.

Blaine tomo una porción de torta para Kurt y volvió a su mesa donde Meg esperaba ansiosa.

Ya había amanecido cuando Sebastián y Adam se despidieron para tomar su vuelo hacia París, su luna de miel seria allí. Meg estaba dormida en el hombro de Blaine mientras este la sostenía en sus brazos, Kurt preparaba los abrigos para volver a su casa, Burt y Carol ya se había retirado al igual que la mayoría de los invitados.

-No sé si está más pesada o yo más viejo.- dijo Blaine.

-Dámela, tu lleva esto.- dijo mientras tomaba a Meg. -estas viejo Blaine.- Kurt sonrió.

Blaine levanto las cejas sorprendido.

-Anoche no decías eso.-

Kurt sonrió aun más.

Los tres salieron y tomaron un taxi hacia su hogar, ni bien llegaron acostaron a Meg en su cama y se fueron a dormir su habitación, estaban exhaustos.

Al día siguiente no trabajaban ninguno de los dos, se despertaron después del mediodía, y pidieron comida, Meg aún dormía, no había manera de despertarla.

-Sabes, me dieron ganas de casarme de nuevo.- dijo Kurt mirando a su esposo mientras comía una tostada.

-Bien, entonces casémonos de nuevo.-

Blaine lo miro con una sonrisa en sus labios, Kurt sonreía.

-Ya estamos casados Blaine... Pero es bueno saber que te casarías conmigo nuevamente.-

-Te amo, como no voy a querer casarme con mi único amor.-

Kurt sonrió y se acerco a él para besarlo.

-Te amo...mucho...mucho.- dijo entre besos Kurt.

Meg apareció frotándose los ojos.

-Muñequita...- dijo Blaine mirándola.

Kurt la subió a su regazo mientras intentaba manejar su cabello.

-Dormiste bien bebé?.- pregunto él.

-Si, soñé con una casa de chocolate.- dijo ella mirando a su papá.

-Debe ser por tanta torta de chocolate.- comentó Blaine mientras se levantaba para prepararle el desayuno a su hija.

-Los tíos se fueron?, no me despedí de ellos.- dijo Meg.

-Sí, ya deben estar en París, llamaran cuando puedan.- dijo Kurt peinando con su mano a su hija. -vamos al baño a desarmar esto.-

Kurt salió con su hija mientras Blaine terminaba el desayuno, esos eran los momentos más importantes para ellos.

Los tres terminaron de comer, durante la noche tuvieron la visita de Burt y Carol que se quedarían unos días, cenaron tarde y en un local cercano, Meg no tenia sueño así que estuvo hasta la madrugada despierta.

Una vez todos en la cama, Kurt se abrazo a su esposo con una sonrisa.

-Podríamos hacer una confirmación de nuestros votos.-

-Como?.- pregunto perdido Blaine mientras lo abrazaba.

-Cuando hablamos de casarnos...digo...podríamos hacer una confirmación de nuestros votos.- dijo Kurt mirándolo.

-Quieres eso?.- pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine.

-Sí, y tú?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si...siempre.- respondió Blaine y lo beso con amor. -te amo.-

-Yo también te amo.-

Ambos se abrazaron y descansaron con una sonrisa, enamorados y seguros de su presente y su futuro.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Blaine llego temprano a su hogar tenían algunos trabajos complicados, decidieron ayudarle a la policía con un caso difícil, sobre una serie de desapariciones de personas, hasta donde ellos investigaron, alguien esta cobrándose algunas deudas, y los desaparecidos debían mucho.

Entro a su casa y Kurt ya estaba allí, hacia unos días había terminado su trabajo atrasado y Derek decidió tomarse unos días, asique él podía volver a la hora que quisiera, Meg estaba de vacaciones y Mariel la cuidaba de mañana, pero estaba incontrolable, nada parecía entretenerla.

-Papi!.- dijo Meg y lo abrazo ni bien lo vio entrar a la casa.

-Hola princesa.- saludo Blaine levantándola.

-Hice una tarta con Mariel.- dijo ella.

-Que rico!, y vamos a comerla ahora?.- pregunto Blaine dejando su bolso con una mano sobre el sofá.

-De postre.- dijo Kurt caminando por el pasillo hacia él. -Hola amor.-

Blaine le dio un beso a su esposo, sosteniendo a Meg en sus brazos.

-Hola.-

-Como te fue?.- pregunto Kurt caminando hacia la cocina.

-Bien.- dijo Blaine bajando a Meg quien lo tomo de la mano.

-Adam me envió un mensaje y dice que regresan la semana que viene.- comento Kurt terminando de preparar el almuerzo.

Blaine se sentó en una silla y Meg junto a él, ella tenía unos papeles y crayones sobre la mesa, estaba haciendo dibujos.

-Y como están?, el último mensaje de Sebastián fue hace unos días.-

-Dijo que bien, no quieren volver, pero ya van dos semanas y creo que Derek estuvo enviándole mensajes y Sebastián se enojo.-

-Tu socio no tiene una vida no?.- pregunto algo molesto Blaine.

Kurt suspiro pesado.

-Derek necesita un novio.-

Blaine sonrió por lo bajo.

-Y como te fue a ti?.-

-Bien, los proveedores trajeron las telas a tiempo, y a Ariel le gustaron los diseños así que probablemente para la próxima temporada, nuestros diseños estarán en la pasarela.- dijo con una sonrisa Kurt.

-Eso es maravilloso!, estarán con ella o solos?.- pregunto atento Blaine.

-Solos. Ariel nos dará la vista buena nada mas, nosotros presentaremos nuestros diseños solos.- respondió Kurt sonriéndole.

-Bebé...- Blaine se puso de pie y lo abrazo. -eso es genial, pronto estarán vistiendo a todo Broadway ya lo veras.-

-No lo sé, pero es un avance.- dijo Kurt mirándolo a su esposo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.- Blaine deposito un beso en los labios a Kurt.

Meg los miraba con una sonrisa.

-Tu papi saldrá en las revistas muy pronto, ya me veo corriendo paparazzis de la calle.- dijo sentándose y mirando a su hija.

Meg sonreía mirándolos a ambos.

Kurt río mirándolo.

-Vamos a comer así a la tarde vamos al cine.- dijo Kurt y Meg comenzó a dar saltitos en su silla.

La familia almorzó y se prepararon la para salir a pasear, era viernes y podían quedarse hasta tarde.

Pasearon por las calles de New York que brillaba a causa de la primavera, los días eran más largos y calurosos, Meg estreno un vestido que Kurt le hizo, ya que la ropa del año anterior no le quedaba, ella vio unas muñecas y sus ojos se iluminaron, Blaine tenía la sensación que a su hija le gustaban los juguetes más costosos, se miraron con Kurt, era imposible pagar una muñeca así.

-Papi esa es la que sale en la televisión.- dijo ella señalando la muñeca.

-Si amor, es muy linda, quieres chocolates?.- pregunto Kurt.

-Si!.- respondió ella con ánimo.

Salieron rumbo a una dulcería, le compraron varios chocolates y procuraron no ir a los centros comerciales, fueron al cine a ver una película, y disfrutaron de unos ricos aperitivos, al llegar a su hogar, Meg aun quería seguir jugando, así que se disfrazo de princesa y tuvieron una maratón de películas de princesas.

Kurt pidió pizza para cenar, Blaine estaba sentado en el sillón y Meg bailando sosteniendo sus manos al ritmo de la canción de la película, Kurt sonrió al verlos así, los días de angustia quedaron lejos, y ahora parecía nunca haber sucedido nada.

Luego de cenar Meg se durmió con disfraz y todo en el sofá, Blaine y Kurt estaban limpiando lo que quedaba sucio.

-Esta mas grande, creció mucho.- dijo Kurt mirando a su hija apoyado en la repisa.

-Me gustaría que fuese así siempre.- comento Blaine observándola.

Kurt sonrió con cierta añoranza de los días cuando Meg era más pequeña, su hija crecía y estos momentos no los recuperarían, por eso debían disfrutarlos.

-La llevare a la cama.- dijo Kurt.

-Te ayudo a cambiarla.-

Kurt levanto a su hija en brazos totalmente dormida, Blaine busco un pijamas mientras Kurt le quitaba el disfraz.

Termino de cambiarla y la arroparon poniéndole la muñeca que había sido un elemento de dolor para ellos, pero para Meg era su bien más preciado.

Blaine la miraba dormir y a la muñeca.

-Era necesario lavarla con desinfectante?, le quedo el pelo blanco a la muñeca.- dijo Blaine mirando a su esposo.

-No iba a devolvérsela si el sujeto ese la manoseo toda, si hubiera sido por mí la tiraba, pero Meg la quería, así que lavarla con varios desinfectantes y bactericidas fue la solución.- dijo Kurt mientras salían de la habitación.

Blaine lo tomo por detrás antes de llegar a la cocina, apoyo su mentón en su hombro mientras ambos daban pasos juntos.

-Te amo.- susurro Blaine en su oído.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo Kurt sonriendo.

-Crees que podremos...darnos amor esta noche.- susurro en su oído nuevamente.

Kurt río y se giro para abrazase con su esposo.

-Sí, mucho amor.-

Se besaron unos instantes antes de que Blaine apagara las luces y dejara las del pasillo encendidas, Meg no dormía sin luz desde lo sucedido.

Kurt tomo a su esposo por la camisa y lo beso con ternura, Blaine comenzó a quitarle la camisa, entre caricias y besos, se despojaron de a poco de sus prendas con la suavidad y el amor que ambos se profesaban sin palabras. Hicieron el amor hasta quedar saciados en cuerpo y alma, entre besos perezosos, caricias, miradas y sonrisas cómplice, se quedaron dormidos.

...

Blaine bostezaba mientras desayunaban, Kurt estaba poniéndole dulce a una tostada para su hija, y también bostezo, río por lo bajo ya que ambos no habían dormido mucho antes que su hija se levantara y pusiera la televisión para mirar dibujitos animados.

-Podemos ir al parque hoy?.- pregunto Meg.

-Tal vez...ya veremos.- dijo Kurt.

-Tal vez podríamos dormir la siesta.- comento Blaine.

Kurt río por lo bajo, dormir era anhelado pero imposible, Meg quería hacer de todo y ellos no tenían energía.

Ambos desayunaron en cámara lenta, Meg saco sus muñecos y comenzó a hacer un picnic en el pequeño jardín que tenían en la casa, Blaine se quedo junto a ella ya que no la dejaban sola nunca, se sentó en una banqueta que tenían junto a la casa, y Kurt llego con jugos para los tres.

-Me dormiré sentado, al menos el sol no esta tan fuerte.- dijo Blaine.

-Deberíamos plantar un árbol.- comento Kurt.

-Las raíces pueden entrar a la casa, o estropear la cañería.- le dijo Blaine a su esposo.

-Mmmm... habrá que cerrar con una lona o algo, nos moriremos de calor, el año pasado era inaguantable, Meg casi no podía salir al jardín.-

Blaine dejo su vaso a un lado al igual que Kurt, y este se recostó en la banqueta, apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Blaine quien acaricio los cabellos de su esposo, sonriéndose mutuamente.

Decidieron almorzar allí, en el césped, era la primera vez que lo hacían en esa casa, en familia, y llenos de felicidad.

En el transcurso de noche, después de cenar, pusieron una película cómica, Meg se aburrió y se fue a su habitación, Blaine y Kurt se quedaron mirando la película, entre risas y comentarios, mientras Meg subió a su cama y comenzó a dar saltos, pero un sonido seco la hizo bajarse y se quedo a un lado de la cama mirándola.

-Que sucedió?.- preguntó Kurt entrando junto Blaine.

Meg no dijo nada, solo los miraba sabiendo que había hecho algo malo.

-Saltaste en la cama?.- pregunto Blaine.

Ella seguía en silencio mordiéndose el labio.

-Como que salto?.- pregunto Kurt mirando a su esposo.

Blaine fue hasta la cama y levanto el colchón encontrando una madera quebrada.

-Rompiste la cama?!.- dijo Kurt.

-Ve a la sala Megan.- Blaine la miro serio.

Meg salió sin decir nada y muy apenada hacia la sala.

-No puedo creerlo.- dijo Kurt enojado.

Blaine saco el colchón y reviso la cama.

-Esta incontrolable, primero los berrinches y ahora hace lo que quiere.- Kurt juntó las mantas de Meg, su almohada y las dejo en un mueble.

Blaine negó con la cabeza, también estaba enojado, pero su hija era su debilidad.

-Tal vez pueda arreglarla, es una madera nada mas, compro otra y la reemplazo.-

-Arreglarla?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

-Sí, no es tan difícil.- respondió Blaine mirando la cama.

-Como cuando arreglarse el lavarropas y nunca más funciono.- dijo Kurt.

-Eso fue diferente, eran cables.- Blaine miro a su esposo.

Kurt suspiro pesado con los brazos en su pecho y mirando hacia el techo.

-Y que haremos con ella?.-

-Dormirá en el sofá.- dijo fuerte y claro para que oyera Meg desde la sala.

Kurt giro sus ojos.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no dormirá en el sofá.- susurro Kurt.

-Pero eso le dará un escarmiento.- dijo Blaine poniéndose de pie.

-Vas a arreglarla de verdad?.- preguntó nuevamente Kurt.

-Sí, le tomo las medidas y compro otra, están clavadas es fácil.- respondió Blaine mirando a su esposo.

Salieron a la sala y Meg estaba sentada en el sofá muy triste y a punto de llorar.

-Te parece bien Megan?, desobedeciste a tu papá y rompiste la cama.- dijo Kurt en tono firme.

Meg tenía las lágrimas contenidas mirando a sus papás.

-Perdón.- dijo ella retorciendo con sus manos su vestido. -no quiero dormir en el sofá.-

-Y donde piensas dormir?.- pregunto Kurt mirándola serio.

-Con ustedes.- dijo ella y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas.

Kurt negó con su cabeza acercándose a ella, Blaine tomo su mano y Meg se aferro a su cintura.

-No llores.- dijo Kurt secando sus lágrimas.

-No desobedezcas mas Meg.- dijo Blaine mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su hija.

Ella asintió con la cabeza mirando a Kurt quien tomo sus mejillas y le dio un beso en cada una.

-Ve a bañarte y prepárate para ir a dormir.- dijo Kurt suspirando.

Meg salió rumbo a su habitación.

Blaine se sentó en el sofá y apago el tele, Kurt se sentó a su lado pensativo.

-Siempre nos gana.- dijo Kurt.

-Mmmh!...y sabes que siempre seguirá siendo así verdad?.- preguntó Blaine con una media sonrisa.

-Sí...me pregunto si hacemos bien en criarla así...qué tal si le estamos haciéndole un daño más que beneficiarla.- comento Kurt preocupado.

Blaine lo abrazo.

-Es nuestra única hija, si no la malcriamos no seriamos buenos padres.-

Kurt recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, sonrió por lo bajo ante una idea.

-Que?.- pregunto Blaine sonriendo.

-Creo que dormirá con nosotros hasta los veinte, con lo que costo sacarla de la cama ahora tiene la excusa perfecta.- respondió Kurt con una sonrisa.

-La arreglare. Dudas de mis habilidades?, puedo cambiar una madera.- dijo Blaine fingiendo estar ofendido.

Kurt río y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No dudo de tus habilidades, pero no sabía que tenías conocimientos de carpintero.-

Blaine lo miro y lo beso en los labios.

-Soy muy habilidoso.- dijo levantando una ceja de manera sugestiva.

Kurt sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Papá, me preparas la bañera?, el agua sale muy caliente.- pregunto Meg de pie a unos pasos de ellos.

-Si bebé, hay que regular la caldera, está muy alta la temperatura.- dijo Kurt a su esposo.

-También puedo arreglar eso.- respondió Blaine.

Kurt sonrió mientras caminaba hacia el baño con su hija.

Una hora después Blaine estaba sentado en su cama, peinando a su hija para que no tuviera el cabello tan enredado al día siguiente, Kurt revisaba su celular recostado junto a él.

-La foto de los recién casados.- dijo Kurt mostrándole a Meg y a su esposo la imagen de Sebastián y Adam sobre un puente.

-Están disfrutando sus últimas horas de viaje.- dijo Blaine.

-Vuelven el lunes los tíos?.- pregunto la pequeña.

-Sí, llegaran el lunes por la noche...Seb no te escribió?.- preguntó Kurt a su esposo.

-Sí, para maldecir a Derek por escribirle a Adam, no tiene noción del peligro verdad?.- preguntó Blaine.

-Derek no conoció el amor.- dijo Kurt mirando las imágenes que le envió Adam.

-No sabe más que de trabajo.- comento Blaine. -Necesita un novio.-

Meg río ante el comentario de su padre, Kurt la miro y luego a su esposo, Blaine conocía esa mirada, estaba reprendiéndolo por hacer esos comentarios frente a su hija.

-No le digas a nadie sobre lo que hablamos aquí, está bien?.- dijo Blaine a su hija.

Ella asintió mientras tomaba su muñeca preferida y acariciaba su cabello.

Blaine miro a su esposo creyendo que estaría de acuerdo pero este negó con la cabeza, y volvió su atención a su celular.

Rodo los ojos al darse cuenta que a Kurt no le gustaba hablar mal de su socio.

-Bien señorita, ya está.- dijo dejando el peine en un mueble junto a la cama.

Ella sonrió y se recostó entre sus padres con su muñeca.

Kurt dejo su celular y tomo la manta para taparla, Blaine se recostó y beso sus cabello.

-Buenas noches bebé.- dijo Kurt besando la mejilla de su hija.

-Buenas noches.- respondió ella.

Kurt beso a Blaine antes de recostarse y su esposo apago la luz de la habitación.

Y otro día se iba conservando lo más importante entre ellos. Abrazados Meg, a la luz de sus vidas, deseando que todos sus días terminaran de igual manera.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

Adam apareció por el taller el martes por la mañana, con una bolsa llena de regalos y una sonrisa envidiable por cualquier mortal.

-Vaya!, pero si llego el recién casado, preguntar como estuvo tu luna de miel esta demás verdad?.- dijo Kurt sonríendole a su amigo.

-Espectacular!.- dijo Adam saludándolo.

-Por fin!, pensé que vendrías ayer?.- dijo Derek mirándolo.

-Hola, también te extrañe...y...a pesar de tus mensajes fuera de lugar, también te traje regalos.- dijo Adam saludando a su socio.

Derek hizo una mueca y se dispuso a preparar café para los tres.

-Que tal París?.- pregunto Derek.

-Hermoso, ya habíamos estado allí, pero esta vez fue mágico...recorrimos todo lo que pudimos pero obviamente, la mayoría del tiempo la pasamos en la habitación.-

-Me imagino que disfrutaste.- dijo Kurt mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa.

Se sentaron en los pequeños sillones individuales y Adam comenzó a sacar los regalos.

-Crees que no disfrutaría?.- pregunto con una sonrisa picara Adam. -Aquí tienes, un perfume francés...exquisito.-

Le entrego un paquete a Kurt sonriéndole, y luego le entregó otro a Derek.

-Es una chalina de seda con hilos de oro.-

-Wow!...muchas gracias...es encantadora...tienes un increíble buen gusto...muchas gracias.- dijo Derek abriendo el paquete y acariciando la tela.

-De nada.- dijo Adam sonriendo. -y esto.-

Les entrego una miniatura de la Torre Eiffel a ambos, esta tenía una mezcla de colores negro y dorados que le daban un toque sofisticado.

-Muchas gracias.- dijeron Kurt y Derek.

-Iré a comprar masas aquí al lado, ahora vuelvo.- dijo Derek con una sonrisa.

Kurt lo observo sonreír con una ceja alzada, ni bien salió por la puerta miro a su amigo.

-Es la primera vez que lo veo sonreír y estaba...contento, lindo regalo le hiciste.-

-Es una réplica, no le digas a Sebastián nada de esto porque quiere pisarlo con su auto...encontró los mensajes de Derek preguntando cuando volvía, y otro donde decía que si estaba aburrido podía llamarlo...imagínate como se puso Sebastián, por suerte estábamos tan concentrados en el cuerpo del otro que se olvido enseguida.- comento Adam.

Kurt río por lo bajo.

-Y que tal estuvo?.- pregunto con picardía Kurt.

Adam sonrió ampliamente.

-Me casaría de nuevo solo por poder vivir nuevamente la primera semana en París.-

-La primer semana?.- pregunto Kurt mirándolo curioso.

-No salimos de la habitación ni para comer.- Respondió Adam.

Kurt sonrió mirándolo, no tenían arreglo sus amigos.

-Es muy linda esa sensación de querer que ese momento dure para siempre.- comento Kurt con una sonrisa enamorada.

-Pero ustedes no están mal?, o sucedió algo mientras no estábamos?.- preguntó preocupado Adam.

-No, estamos muy bien, tanto que queremos confirmar nuestro matrimonio.- respondió Kurt sonriendo.

-Si?!. Qué hermoso!, cuando será?.- pregunto con entusiasmo Adam.

-Creo que dentro de un mes, aun no hemos preparado nada, pero será algo íntimo, más como una reunión que como una fiesta.- dijo Kurt.

-Awwww!, es tan lindo!.- dijo Adam.

-Que es lindo?.- pregunto Derek entrenado al taller.

-Kurt se casara de nuevo!.- dijo Adam feliz.

Derek miro a Kurt con una ceja alzada.

-No me casare de nuevo, será algo mas...referencial... simbólico.- dijo Kurt.

-Pero qué?, es contagioso acaso?.- pregunto con molestia en su voz mientras dejaba un paquete con masas en la pequeña mesa.

-Sí, así que prepárate porque eres el próximo.- dijo Adam a su socio.

Derek giro sus ojos sirviendo café para todos.

La mañana paso volando, Blaine fue al taller para buscar a su esposo, y estando en la puerta alguien le silbo, miro hacia atrás y vio a Sebastián intentado estacionar su auto.

-Pensé que te quedabas a vivir en Francia.- dijo Blaine a su amigo.

-Si por mi fuera...como estas?.- pregunto dándose un abrazo con Blaine.

-Muy bien. Buscando a mi esposo, supongo que estas buscando el tuyo?.- preguntó sonriendo y tocando en timbre del taller.

Sebastián sonrió, y se quito los lentes de sol.

Adam abrió la puerta y sonrió al ver a Blaine, lo saludo y prácticamente se colgó del cuello de su esposo, besándolo, Sebastián siguió el beso y palmeo su trasero, Blaine se quedo mirándolos con una ceja alzada, y luego se acerco a su esposo quien sonreía.

-Parece que no se ven muy seguido.- comento Blaine y le dio un beso en los labios a Kurt.

Éste sonrió y se abrazo a él, miro a Derek que tenía una mueca de asco mientras miraba la escena.

-Buenos días Derek.- dijo Blaine con educación.

-Hola.- respondió secamente éste.

-Ah!, tú.- dijo Sebastián mirando a Derek muy mal. -solo en tu cabeza se puede cruzar la idea de molestar a Adam en nuestra luna de miel, te parece que puede aburrirse conmigo?.-

-Uno nunca sabe.- dijo Derek mirándolo con burla.

-Quieres tus pelotas entre tus piernas?, porque si sigues detrás del culo de Mi Esposo...- dijo Sebastián haciendo énfasis en sus palabras. -te las voy a cortar.-

Blaine, Kurt y Adam se miraban entre ellos, Derek por su parte parecía realmente no temer, porque miraba a Sebastián de manera desafiante.

-Me estas amenazando?.- preguntó con ironía Derek.

-No, te estoy marcando la línea, si la pasas te castro.-

-Ok, aclarado el tema, nos vamos, tengo hambre.- dijo Blaine caminando hacia la puerta de calle.

-Sí, nos vemos mañana.- dijo Kurt a Derek que tenía su mirada fija en Sebastián y éste sobre él.

-Vamos amor...- dijo Adam mirándolo.

-Si.- respondió secamente Sebastián.

Salieron por la puerta, Blaine espero a que su amigo saliera ya que parecía estar conteniéndose, Adam miro a Derek quien rodo los ojos, negó con la cabeza, Derek no parecía haber captado nada.

Una vez en el auto, Blaine le preguntó sobre el viaje a su amigo, intentando distraerlo, sabia como era y si se contuvo fue para no crearle problemas a Adam, Kurt estaba detrás hablando con Adam sobre París y los lugares que conocieron, Sebastián cambio de humor al oír que sus amigos renovarían sus votos, y comenzó a darles ideas para la fiesta.

Ni bien entraron a la casa, Mariel estaba juntando los muñecos de Meg de los sillones.

-Buenos días.- saludo ella.

Los cuatro respondieron el saludo y el correr de Meg se oyó por el pasillo.

-Tíos!.- dijo con entusiasmo ella corriendo a abrazarlos.

-Muñeca hermosa!.- dijo Adam abrazándola y depositando un beso en su mejilla.

-Hola princesa.- Sebastián la levanto en sus brazos. -Madre...esta más...grande, debes dejar de crecer.- dijo este al sentir un tirón en su espalda.

Meg se abrazo a su cuello sonriendo, Blaine río por lo bajo, Meg estaba más pesada, él era el primero en sentirlo cuando tenía que llevarla a su cama dormida.

-Que es esa madera?.- pregunto Adam mirando la madera larga apoyada en un rincón de la sala.

-Es que tu sobrina rompió la cama, saltando sobre ella.- dijo Kurt dejando sus cosas en un sillón.

-Que?.- pregunto Sebastián mirándola. -no habrá sido un duende, tengo mis teorías sobre tu padre, parece uno.-

Todos miraron a Blaine y Meg río.

-Qué?, porque me miran a mi?.- pregunto éste.

-El único padre hobbit aquí, eres tú.-

Blaine hizo una mueca de desagrado, su amigo siempre se burlaba de él.

-Señor, ya me voy, deje la tarta ya cocinada en el horno.- dijo Mariel a Kurt.

-Gracias Mariel.- dijo Kurt.

La mujer se despidió y se retiro de la casa, Sebastián bajo a su sobrina con una mueca mientras esta le preguntaba algo sobre una película, se sentó en sillón mirándola, Adam río y se sentó a su lado apoyando su mano en su espalda, Meg salió hacia la cocina a buscar unos dibujos que hizo para sus tíos.

-Creo que se me rompió algo.- dijo Sebastián a su esposo.

Adam escondió una sonrisa.

-Te haces viejo.- dijo Blaine a su amigo quitando unos muñecos del sofá.

-Que le dan de comer, alimento balanceado?.- preguntó Sebastián tirándose hacia atrás.

-Tío!, mira!.- dijo Meg mostrándole sus dibujos.

-Vaya, soy el más alto, siempre me destaco.- dijo con orgullo y miro a Blaine quien tenía mala cara.

-Menos mal que esta Mariel, no sé qué hacemos sin ella.- dijo Kurt. -almorzamos?.-

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina para almorzar, entre risas y algunas bromas de Sebastián e indirectas de Blaine pasaron la tarde juntos.

...

Kurt sonrió mientras acomodaba la solapa del traje negro de Blaine, él lucia uno idéntico al de su esposo, estaban en el pequeño salón que alquilaron para el momento, los familiares y amigos más cercanos conversaban a su alrededor, Burt seria quien dirigiría la ceremonia, y estaba un tanto nervioso, Meg lucía un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores amarillas en las terminaciones, le había buscado flores del lugar a Sebastián para que le hiciera una corona, la cual lucio como una princesa.

-Creo que Sebastián sería un gran padre.- comento Blaine a su esposo.

-Adam muere de ganas de ser padre.- dijo Kurt.

-Bien muchachos, comenzamos?.- dijo Burt a su hijo y a su yerno.

Ellos sonrieron, el resto de los invitados se acercaron hacia el centro del salón, Meg se ubico entre sus padres, tomo de la mano a cada uno de ellos.

La escena era lo más hermoso y tierno que Burt había visto, comenzó hablar con mucha emoción en su voz, luego de unas breves palabras, les dejo el lugar a los esposos.

-Vaya...que nervios...- dijo Blaine mirando hacia su hija quien sonreía mirándolo. -no existen palabras para describir la felicidad que tengo, junto a ti viví los momento más importantes de mi vida.- Blaine observaba a su esposo con adoración. -Marcaste mi vida de la mejor manera...recuerdo el día que estaba cansado y hambriento después de trabajar en la oficina de Nigel, pase por una cafetería pequeña, y me senté cerrando los ojos, y cuando realmente creía que me quedaría dormido allí, una voz llamo mi atención, era un joven atendiendo las mesas del otro lado del local, y me perdí...todo a mi alrededor de esfumo, hasta que la camarera me dijo, "él atiende esa zona"...- Blaine sonrió ante el recuerdo. -me guiño un ojo Santana antes de preguntarme que deseaba pedir...desde ese momento alegraste mis días, esperaba ansioso terminar mi trabajo para poder verte, me sentía un acosador porque durante meses lo único que hacía era mirarte, hasta que me dijiste tu nombre...y descubrí que el hombre perfecto tenía un nombre hermoso...cada día que hemos pasado juntos, los conté en felicidad, y los días que no fueron felices los aleje, para comenzar a contar nuevamente los días de felicidad, así es desde hace diez años, y se multiplico por dos cuando nuestro tesoro más preciado llego a nuestras vidas. Te amo, los amo...y trabajaré cada día para que nuestra familia siempre sea lo más importante.-

Kurt se seco las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas y miro a su esposo con amor.

-Es cierto que nos conocimos en la cafetería en la que trabajaba, al menos hablamos allí, pero el día que realmente comenzamos a conocernos fue cuando salí a buscarte y caí en la vereda, rogué porque no me vieras y resulta que el príncipe si acude cuando uno lo necesita, y el mío, además de ser mi esposo, también es mi héroe.- dijo Kurt mirando a los ojos a Blaine. -tú y yo sabemos lo que es ser azotado por la desgracia, y lo que significa salir adelante, una y otra vez... desde que te conocí eres la persona más importante en mi vida, en esos momentos de oscuridad siempre fuiste la luz, la calma, mi sostén y compañero...sin ti no tendría nada de lo que tengo, no sería padre de una belleza como Meg.- dijo Kurt acariciando el cabello de su hija. -ni estaría entero como lo estoy hoy...y eso es porque aposté a amarte y no me equivoque, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, ni tengo reproches de nuestro camino juntos, porque lo creamos entre los dos, si hubieron errores, fueron por ambos, y la felicidad que me lleva apostar día a día por nuestra familia, la construimos ambos también. Te amo, y nada puede cambiar eso, y una vez prometí amarte hasta la muerte y renuevo esa promesa...día a día lo haré.-

Blaine se acerco a su esposo lleno de emoción y lo beso susurrando un te amo, Meg seguía entre ellos mirándolos y sonriendo.

-Tengo algo...es un pequeño símbolo que Carol y yo deseamos regalarle...- dijo Burt sacando una pequeña caja de color piel, se la entrego a Meg quien la recibió sonriente y la abrió observando tres colgantes, Meg se los entrego a Blaine quien los tomo entendiendo que significaban.

-Gracias.- dijo a Burt y le enseño los colgantes a su esposo.

Kurt los miro y tomo uno observando la figura de corazón, este parecía abrirse como un libro y dentro de este había una pequeña foto de ellos tres juntos. Miro a su padre y le sonrió.

-Gracias.- dijo Kurt y luego miro a Carol.

Blaine y tomo uno y se lo coloco a su hija, tomo el que tenia Kurt en sus manos y se lo colocó a él, Kurt tomo el último de la pequeña caja y se lo colocó a Blaine. Se miraron con el amor brotando en sus ojos, Meg tomaba su colgante sonriente.

-Entonces...esta es una renovación de sus votos, de su compromiso mutuo para mantener esta relación y su familia unida...y como padre, suegro y abuelo, deseo fervientemente que su felicidad sea lo que abunde en su hogar...ahora y con permiso de mi pequeña princesa, esperó este de acuerdo...- dijo Burt mirando a su nieta y sonriéndose mutuamente. -les pediré a los esposos, un beso para sellar su amor.-

Kurt sonrió al igual que Blaine y se besaron mientras los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, Meg daba saltitos en su lugar aplaudiendo. Ambos se sonrieron y luego Blaine se inclino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hija, Kurt hizo lo mismo acariciando el rostro de su hija.

Era un momento que nunca olvidarían, sus amigos, compañeros de trabajo y familia estaban sonrientes mirándolos, Burt abrazo a ambos y luego a su nieta. La pequeña ceremonia había acabado pero no el festejo, Meg le mostró a sus tíos el pequeño colgante, mientras Kurt y Blaine le agradecían a Carol, Mariel se acerco a ellos con su mamá y los saludaron muy emocionadas, Adam los miraba y luego a su esposo anhelando algún día tener una familia así, aunque sabía que iban por buen camino con Sebastián.

Bebieron un poco, estaban bastante animados, Meg estaba dormida en un sillón a un lado de la pista, Carol acariciaba sus cabellos sentada a su lado, hablaba con Burt mientras miraba a Blaine y a Kurt bailando con sus amigos. Ya casi era de madrugada y los invitados se estaban retirando, Kurt un tanto tambaleante, busco su abrigo y fue hasta donde estaba dormida su hija.

-Hace frío aquí, deberíamos cerrar los vidrios.- dijo Kurt.

-Está bien, creo que ya deberíamos irnos...es tarde.- dijo Carol.

-Sí...Blaine está despidiendo a los últimos invitados.-

-Nos llevaremos a Meg al hotel, para que duerman... tranquilos.- dijo Carol mirándolo con una sonrisa oculta.

-No...está bien...- comenzó a decir Kurt.

-Necesitan una noche solos, además ella esta dormida, mañana la llevamos a tu casa.- dijo Burt.

-Mi amor...- dijo Blaine en el mismo estado que su esposo. -Se van...los invitados.-

-Sí...ahora vuelvo.- Kurt salió rumbo a la puerta de calle y en el camino tomo una copa de una mesa y bebió su contenido.

-No sé si llega a su casa.- dijo Burt negando con la cabeza.

-Déjalo, para su boda se comportaron muy bien, en algún momento debían disfrutar.- Carol sonrió al ver a Blaine sosteniendo por la cintura a su esposo.

Adam y Sebastián se acercaron al sofá, mirando a los esposos.

-Los llevamos?.- pregunto Sebastián.

-Nos iremos con ellos, creo.- dijo Burt.

-No creo que puedan manejar...- Blaine se acerco junto a Kurt a sus amigos. -los llevamos?.-

-A casa?.- pregunto Blaine frunciendo el seño.

-Nos iremos al hotel con Meg, ustedes lleven a los muchachos.- dijo Burt buscando su abrigo.

-Pero Meg está dormida...- dijo Blaine.

-Sí, no te preocupes.- respondió Burt.

Sebastián miraba a su amigo con gracia, hacia años no lo veía un poco bebido y alegre.

Adam llevo a Meg hasta un taxi que tomaron Carol y Burt, ellos llevaron a los esposos a su casa.

-La llave de la puerta Blaine, no entra.- dijo Kurt intentando abrir la puerta de su casa.

Sebastián y Adam los habían dejado allí y se fueron.

-Métela adentro...- Blaine río. -eso pides siempre tú.-

Kurt lo golpeo en el brazo sonriendo.

-Basta, que no puedo meterla.-

Ambos rieron hasta que las fuerzas los abandonaron.

-Déjame...déjame a mi.-

Blaine intento meter la lleve en la cerradura pero no entraba, la miro detenidamente.

-Es la de nuestra habitación...esta es la de la puerta de aquí...- dijo cambiando de llave. -ves?.-

La puerta se abrió y ambos ingresaron tambaleándose y riendo. Kurt tomo del abrigo a su esposo, y se acerco a sus labios coquetamente.

-Mi esposo...- dijo Blaine tomándolo por la cintura.

-Te amo...- susurro en sus labios Kurt.

-Yo más...mucho más...- respondió Blaine.

-Vas a darme amor?.- pregunto con picardía.

-Mucho...- Blaine lo beso con pasión acorralándolo contra una pared.

Se besaron con deseo, la embriaguez solo lo hacía más apasionado, sabiendo que estaban solos, dejaron que sus cuerpos nadaran en la lujuria mientras se desnudaban camino a su habitación. Ni bien llegaron allí, cayeron en la cama, entre besos y caricias, levantando aún más su temperatura.

Blaine buscó a tientas un preservativo, se lo coloco mirando a su esposo quien se acariciaba a si mismo provocándolo, se coloco entre sus piernas, y se volvieron a besar con pasión, Kurt estaba muy ansioso y enroscó sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo, Blaine entendió perfectamente lo que deseaba Kurt y lo penetro lentamente provocando gemidos de toda clases en él. Se movieron juntos, envueltos en la pasión y el deseo, Blaine estaba perdido en el cuerpo de su amado, embistiéndolo con rapidez, y Kurt no dejaba de gemir en voz alta excitado, no tardaron mucho en llegar al orgasmo, susurrándose palabras de amor.

El agotamiento y el efecto del alcohol los dejo inconscientes en cuestión de minutos, cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos un sonido los sobresalto.

-Que...qué es eso?.- pregunto Kurt sentándose en la cama.

-El timbre de la puerta.- dijo Blaine apenas pudiendo abrir los ojos.

Kurt se recostó suspirando pesado, Blaine se levantó y se vistió con un pantalón viejo, Kurt también se levanto desnudo para buscar ropa en el armario. Volvieron a tocar el timbre y Blaine abrió la puerta observando con sorpresa a su hija junto a Carol y a Burt.

-Papi!, desayunamos en el patio de un hotel!.- dijo Meg entrando emocionada.

-Eh?.- preguntó Blaine perdido.

-Nos la llevamos anoche recuerdas?.- dijo Burt ingresando junto a su esposa.

-Si...- Blaine cerró la puerta mientras de pasaba la mano por los cabellos desordenados.

-Papi!.- dijo Meg mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de sus padres.

Carol levantó un pantalón del suelo observándolo. Blaine lo tomo y unas prendas que estaban sobre el sillón.

-Lo siento... Ya regreso.-

Blaine se dirigió a su habitación y Meg estaba contándole algo a Kurt.

-El abuelo compro muchas corbatas, fuimos al centro comercial y la abuela me compro zapatos...papi!...la abuela me regalo zapatos.- dijo emocionada Meg a Blaine cuando lo vio entrar.

-Ah!, que lindo...- dijo Blaine y dejo la ropa sobre la cama.

-Voy a saludar...de donde salió eso?.- pregunto Kurt a su esposo.

-Están dispersas por la sala.- Blaine busco una playera.

-Porque esta la ropa en la sala?.- pregunto Meg.

Kurt y Blaine la miraron y luego se miraron entre ellos.

-Vamos a preparar algo que tengo hambre.- dijo Kurt.

-Ya desayune papi.- respondió la niña.

-Yo también tengo hambre y un aliento a dragón...voy al baño primero.- dijo Blaine.

Kurt fue con su hija hasta la sala y saludo a su padre y a Carol, les agradeció que cuidaran de Meg y preparo algo para comer.

Burt negaba con la cabeza, Kurt parecía un zombie, y Blaine también. El timbre sonó nuevamente y Kurt les abrió la puerta a Sebastián y a Adam.

-Recién se levantan?.- pregunto Sebastián con una sonrisa.

-Tíos!.- Meg saludo a sus tíos con ánimo.

-Te ves horrible.- dijo Adam a su amigo.

-Tú te levantas como una lechuga después de una fiesta?.- pregunto Kurt con ropa en sus manos.

-Te vas a poner a lavar ahora?.- pregunto curioso Adam.

Kurt negó con la cabeza, no podía explicar nada con su familia allí.

Se sentaron todos y comenzaron a hablar, Kurt sentía un taladro en su cabeza y se dirigió al baño, Blaine estaba lavándose los dientes.

-Necesito un calmante...que bebí?.- preguntó a su esposo.

-No sé, yo ni me acordaba que Meg no estaba en casa.- respondió Blaine.

Ni bien encontró un calmante lo tomo y suspiro pesado.

Blaine sonrió y su esposo lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-Que?.-

-Te ves tan hermoso.- respondió con una sonrisa.

-Tonto.- dijo Kurt y le dio un beso en los labios.

Salió del baño y preparo café para todos, Blaine tuvo que aguantar las bromas de su amigo, pero pasaron la tarde en el parque entre risas, disfrutando del sol.

-Eres feliz?.- pregunto Blaine a su esposo mientras observaban a Meg jugar.

-Mucho y tú?.-

Todos estaban sentados en un mantel sobre el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Soy inmensamente feliz.- respondió Blaine y se acerco a él para besarlo.

Compartieron un beso lleno de dulzura y amor, miraron a su familia y amigos compartiendo un hermoso momento, su hija estaba feliz y ellos también, sus días se volvían a contarse en felicidad, en amor y paz.

...

Muchas gracias a todos por acompañarme y apoyarme siempre. Gracias a Soledad, Jeny, porque hace años me apoyan en todos mis proyectos, a Floraida, Olga, Anna, Diana, Kamiilo, Jeannette, Yamii, Yolis, Nicole, Jaqueline porque siempre están en facebook, y especialmente a Angie a quien admiro mucho.

Muchas gracias.


End file.
